The Dark Side of Life
by LaLunegirl
Summary: One dark stormy night a nearly dead man named Darien stumbles onto Serena's front porch. She takes him in and does her best to heal him and succeeds. But when all signs point to go...the unimaginable happens. *Im almost done revisions and new chappies!* [On Hold]
1. Beware! Rev

The Dark Side of Life

By: LaLunegirl

Prologue

November 26, 2003

Revised: January 1, 2008

He was hungry. The hunger that ate his stomach had become familiar over the centuries. If he didn't feed soon he would go crazy. It surprised him that he had actually gone two days without blood. Now the hunger raged in his veins. His clan had been worried about him for many weeks. They had never seen him look so sullen. But he was not worried. As the sun went down he prepared to rise Beware world…the undead is hungry!

The end of Epilogue

AN: Ive been gone for a really long time havent i? I guess life was just passing me by too fast. Sorry guys. Well anyways I finally sat down and decided that I have to finish my stories. Starting with this one. Im going to revise my chapters because im not really happy with the layout. Hopefully the story becomes better and more enjoyable for all of you. Thanks and enjoy.

Ja Ne


	2. The Bloodied man! Rev

The Dark Side of Life

By: LaLunegirl

Chapter 1

November 26, 2003

Revised: January 1, 2008

Serena Ashfel had brains and beauty…a rare combination, but she was blissfully ignorant of the beauty she possessed, her brains though, came into play at school everyday so there was no doubt of her brilliant mind. She was a medical student at the very popular and acclaimed H.Q.P.D Carlson a medical school located in the heart of Tokyo. In her last year she was studying like mad day and night working towards becoming valedictorian. In less than three months she would have almost everything she dreamed of when she was a little girl. Almost…She was still waiting for 'him' to come into her life. Her one true love…

"All right…Ms Ashfel?" Serena's head shot up at the sound of her last name. The only person in the whole lecture hall other than herself was the professor, and he had an amused expression on his face. "Do you always sleep during my lectures?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh my g-! I-I'm so sorry sir. It's just that I was up all night an-"

"Don't worry about it Serena. It happens to the best of us." The professor said with a chuckle. "Oh and your friend Ms. Kasuko is waiting for you outside." He said referring to Molly Kasuko, Serena's childhood friend. Still chuckling to himself, he left the room.

Serena got up quickly and tried to rid her dress of the wrinkles. A quick hand through her messy blond hair and gathering her books she rushed out of the class into the hall. She found Molly talking to Melvin Goyuro just outside the doors. Knowing how much Molly liked him, Serena said "Hey guys! Mol, listen. I have something I have to do so why don't you get Melvin to walk you home today?" And without giving them a chance to answer she raced down the hallway. She stopped by at her locker as the thee last bells for the day echoed throughout the nearly empty hallways signalling that they were about to lock the doors. She twisted and turned the lock on her locker: 1-31-45 and with a pop it fell open. She quickly jerked opened the locker just as an arm snaked around her waist. She jumped around and gave whatever it was a punch on the nose.

"Hi Ba-OWW! Crap! It's just me!" Serena snickered at the fallen figure in front of her, as he cried out in pain.

"I know it was you Jacob" She returned her attention to her locker, grabbing her books and replacing others she shut her locker. She then turned to the guy still lying on the ground. She stepped on his 'ahem' and as he let out a howl of pain she said "Don't touch me again!" And without another glance backwards she walked out.

Later that night, while Molly stopped by home to shower and change to go out, the storm that the news had been broadcasting came early and became increasingly threatening, knocking the power and phone lines out. At one point the storm became so out of hand that Serena got the impression of someone's anger fuelling the oddly fierce storm, but shook off that notion with a hesitant laugh. "Go figure…the weather reporters finally got something right" Muttered an agitated Molly as she prowled through the house not used to being home that early. Hours later, although the storm had passed a while ago, the lights and phone were still out. In the darkness of the house, alit with candles, Serena heard a faint knocking at her door. Getting up off of the love seat she went over to her large oak door. Looking though the peephole all she could see was a dark figure. It seemed to be in pain. A split second of wondering if it was safe to check up on the figure, she quickly opened the door to let the figure in. She gasped as in stumbled a crouching blood covered man. He stumbled and she quickly grabbed a hold of his jacket. "MOLLLLYYYY!" She screamed for her best friend.

"What is it Ser-Oh MY GOD! WHO IS THAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Molly shrieked as she went over to Serena to help keep the man from falling by grabbing his other arm under the armpit.

"Help me" He whispered so quietly that they barely noticed he had spoken.

"What are we going to do?" Serena cried as he slipped out of her grasp.

"Why are you asking me? You're the doctor!" Molly cried out struggling with the man's arm. "Man this guy's heavy!" She said as he fell to the carpet with a thud. At times like this Serena cursed her stupidity. She just had to buy a house in the most secluded part of Tokyo!

"Go grab me my medical bag and the first aid kit…" She went on listing things for Molly to go fetch. While Molly ran back and forth, Serena put on gloves and began peeling off his clothes. She took a piece of thin cloth and tied his hair back so she could clean and bandage the huge gash on his left temple. It was very deep and she had to be careful because there were pieces of glass lodged in it. She had just finished taking out a particularly large piece of glass from the cut with a pair of tweezers, when she heard a gasp from behind. Molly stood behind her, her eyes transfixed on the gash, face pale as a ghost. Remembering that Molly could not stand the sight of wounds, she turned to her. "Hey Molly? Why don't you spend the night with Clarissa?" She said referring to their only neighbour, who lived about five miles up the hill to their left. "Take my car all right?" She said turning back from Molly.

"But you might-"

"Go Molly. I'll be all right." When Molly still hesitated Serena all but barked "I can't take care of you fainting at the sight of blood on top of this man Mol!" Molly shakily nodded as she rushed out of the room to gather her stuff. Then reluctantly she paused at the front door to throw a questioning look at Serena again. But when Serena glared at her she yelped and rushed out, locking the door on her way.

When the closed, the air in the room seemed to change. It was getting unusually hard for Serena to breath, and her heart began beating erratically. Trying to ignore her own clammy hands and crazy heart, she noticed that the man was beginning to come around. So she moved him to the guest room. Grabbing his arms she pulled him along praying that he would not regain consciousness while she tugged but when he had been settled into the soft plush queen sized bed that was always ready for guests.

Serena had managed to get him under the covers and was finishing washing the blood off his face when his eyes finally opened and alertness shone in them, as well as wariness.

"What's your name?" She asked softly sitting by his head on the bed wiping at the blood stains on his cheek.

"D-Darien." He whispered.

"Darien." Serena muttered softly to herself imbedding the name to memory before addressing the man again. "Well you're in pretty bad shape. I'm afraid you won't be able to leave this bed until I can get a certified doctor around to see you." She smiled at the man to show that she was no danger to him and some of the wariness left and exhaustion took its place. "You should rest" She added softly and as she turned to leave the room his hand shot out to grab her arm.

"Thank you Serena." He muttered before his eyelids fell throwing him into another fitful sleep, his hand falling limply back onto his chest, strength all gone. She shot him a questioning look. How the heck did he know my name? Before shutting the door to go to bed herself.

THUD! Serena shot up in bed. What was that? Quickly but quietly she slid out of bed, grabbed an old baseball bat from under her bed and sneaked out of the room as silently as possible. The door of the guest room was open and a dark figure crouched at the doorframe.

"D-D-Darien?" She called out in a shaky whisper. The head went up slowly and she could see that it was, indeed, Darien.

"D-Did I wake you up?" He asked softly his words breaking with the effort he had just exerted. Then he tried to get up but is shaky legs wouldn't let him. Serena rushed over to help him, bat forgotten on the floor in front of her door.

"What happened?" She demanded as she got him onto his feet.

"I-I got thir-er-sty. Guess I'm still too w-weak. Sorry about waking you u-up." He croaked out.

"Darien, I'm going to help you back into bed and this time I expect you to stay there! I'll get you the water" She helped him back to bed and went to the kitchen to get a pitcher of water and a glass; she also grabbed a magazine for him to read from the dining table. She went back into the room and put them on the night table beside his bed.

"I'm sorry Serena." He said softly. "I'm such a bother."

"Don't think about it right now. Just focus on getting better. Now I'll leave the doors open, so if you need anything just call for me" She smiled slightly at him as her eyes lingered on his features. He was really handsome now that all the blood was gone. "G-night Darien" She said softly as she exited. She was asleep before she hit the pillows.

NEXT MORNING

"Mol? You home?" Serena called into the lit hallway. The lights had been fixed sometime that night and Serena had forgotten to turn them off when the power had been cut. When there was no answer she slipped into Molly's room at the other end of the hall. Yup. The bed was made, the room tidy. Nope she had not come home yet. Slowly Serena slipped out of the room and looked in the room Darien was in. He was sleeping like a baby. But the curtains in the room were drawn. Not even a pin prick of light showed. That's weird. The curtains were open last night. She shrugged and went over to him to check his bruises and was amazed to see that where there had been deep life threatening wounds there were angry pink scabs. Not touching him, so he would not wake she took the comforters and covered his sweat drenched body. Then she opened the curtains to let some light in.

"SHUT THE DAMN CURTAINS!!!!" Serena jumped and complied trying to steady her fast beating heart.

"Darien?" After the curtains were closed safely she whirled around and stared in shock at the man. Darien had jumped into the far corner of the room, far from the windows and where she stood now, gasping for air. "What's wrong?" She asked rushing forward to help him back into bed.

"No-nothing…the light…just…hurt my eyes…" He gasped out letting her lead him into the bed once again.

"I'm so sorry Darien!" She said as she wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Lay down. I'll get us some breakfast" She said softly as she unsuccessfully tried to calm her pounding heart again. She quickly scampered from the room. In the kitchen she paused and leaned against the fridge and waited for her heart to come down to earth again as she took deep steadying breaths. Finally when she felt calm enough that her feet weren't going to give out she turned to the stove. Hmmm….I wonder what I should make? CHICKEN SOUP she concluded. She wandered the kitchen preparing the soup. Pots and pans clattered together as she tried to fix the soup as quickly as possible. An hour later two pots rested on the stove. One of steaming soup and the other a pot of boiling water for tea. Coffee would do nothing for her frayed nerves. Grabbing two bowls of steaming soup, an extra pot of the left over soup, two cups of tea and a jug of water she put them on her rolling tray and wheeled it into the guest room cautiously. Darien was sitting up in bed watching the small TV set in the corner of the room.

"This is Sheila Tomerusa signing off." The lady on the T.V. was saying.

"Soups on" She (Serena) said cheerfully as she set Darien's food and drink on the night stand next to him and sat down next to him. "I've called Dr. Mort to come check you over properly. Just to be on the safe side." She said as she handed him a bowl. All Darien did was nod as he devoured the food. "By the way…I wanted to ask you…How did you know my name?"

"Hm? Uh…I don't have a clue. I just knew." Darien said with a shrug and with that went back to his soup. Serena refilled his bowl three times before he was full. A comfortable silence filled the air as they devoured their meals.

DING DONG!!!

The front doorbell rang.

"Dr. Mort…Thanks for coming so quickly" Serena smiled as she lead the Doctor to Darien. After checking Darien over Dr. Mort spoke with Serena outside. "He has lost an unusual amount of blood but he is recovering quickly. You have a bright future ahead of you my dear. You did fine." He smiled and patted Serena on the back. "I have to get going now…I have a class to conduct!" He said as Serena walked him out the door, "Oh as to the 'disappearing' marks I would say that you just imagined them that big…the mind is a odd thing…that it is. With all that went on last night, the blood probably seemed unconceivable…that is…that it could come from such small cuts. So your mind filled in the blanks…per say. Don't worry to much about it my dear." Serena nodded solemnly and Dr. mort patted her cheek fondly before turning to go.

"See you in lecture hall Professor!" Serena called as he left. She waited until he was in the car before going to check on Darien again. He was fast asleep. She went to put the blanket on him…but what she saw made her scream. Dr. Mort heard it and raced back in.

"Serena? I though I heard – Oh my good lord! What happened?" He asked in shock.

The end of Chapter 1

AN: I hope it's better written this time…

Ja Ne!


	3. Meet the family! Rev

The Dark Side of Life

By: LaLunegirl

Chapter 2

December 1, 2003

Revised: January 1, 2008

Serena watched, numb, as Dr. Mort took Darien's wrist and tried to feel for a pulse. Sighing he lay his wrist back onto his chest and looked at Serena.

"He's gone Serena." He said softly. Serena, never having dealt with death so close, stared in shock at the doctor.

"He can't be dead. He was just eating and laughing with me!" She denied in shock. Dr. Mort shook his head in confusion as he left the room to call an ambulance and the cops. They would need some help in finding the man's family.

Serena was sitting outside her home staring into nothingness as a whirlwind of activity went on around her. It all went unnoticed to her.

"Serena?" Serena looked up and stared for a moment trying to focus on the person's face. Her face lit up for a brief moment upon recognizing the person.

"Katrina!" She said as she got up from her place. "What are you doing here?" She asked giving the other girl a hug. The older woman smiled at Serena as she gave her a hug also.

"I just got posted in this town about a month ago. I just didn't get the time to visit you and tell you." Said Katrina taking a seat next to the other girl. "So how are you holding out?" She asked softly. Serena stared softly at the girl. "You know just because your family, doesn't mean you can but into my life" Serena said cheekily grinning. This brought a laugh from the other girl.

"Ah but it does cousin dearest! I have full control of your life!" Katrina said laughing. "But seriously though. I found his family. He was a lot like you. He only has a brother and sister. No parents." She got up. "They have been informed. They want to meet with you and thank you for trying to take care of him. Do you want me to arrange a meeting for you and the siblings?" Serena stared at her cousin for a moment deep in thought.

"Yeah go ahead." She said softly with a sigh.

"I still can't believe he is gone." Sighed the raven haired woman as she sat down beside her brother her makeup ruined with streaks of tears that had been carelessly brushed away. Andrew said nothing as his eyes stared out into the night sky unfocused. His sisters voice brought him back to the present though.

"I know Raye. I'm just sorry we haven't seen him in so long" He said. They sat together silently as tears started again down their faces. "We still have to meet with the girl who tried to save him." He said suddenly.

"She's probably the reason he's dead!" Growled Raye.

"No. She did call a doctor. And he said that Darien was all right. It happened so suddenly…The cop that came said that the girl is freaked out. We can't blame her. You saw how stormy it was two nights ago. There was no way in hell she could have called for help if her power was out like the rest of the city."

"I know…I just need someone to blame" sighed Raye.

Serena tossed and turned the whole night through. She was going to meet with Darien's siblings the next morning and she was nervous as hell for reasons unknown to her. Willing her eyes to close she fell into a troubled sleep.

"Serena…This is Raye and Andrew Shields. They are Darien's sister and brother." Katrina said softly. "And this is Serena Ashfel. I will leave you all alone for a while" She said as she left the room.

"Come in. Have a seat" Serena said softly as she lead the siblings into the room.

"Thank you" Smiled the raven haired lightly. "And thank you for trying to save our brother."

"Well I couldn't just ignore him…I mean he was 'there' and bleeding all over the place. He seemed like quite a nice guy. I'm sorry that he passed away" She said as she gave them both a glass of Coke with ice. "I never got a chance to ask him what happened but whatever it was…it must have been pretty vicious." She said, not meeting their eyes. "He had large gashes all over his body. And I know you're not going to believe what I am about to tell you but it's the truth. I got up later on to check on his wounds…and they were almost completely gone. I have absolutely no idea as to how it happened but it did. Dr. Mort doesn't believe me but I swear I'm telling the truth. You could ask my roommate Molly. She saw the gashes also." Andrew and Raye looked at each other sceptically. Serena sounded very believable and for some reason they wanted to believe her but…it was just too unreal. They nodded politely and the rest of the brief meeting was spent with Andrew and Raye thanking Serena and asking her how he seemed in his last few days. Trying to find some closure the sat there listening…increasing puzzlement crossing their minds.

"You didn't kill him" Growled the man in the black overcoat.

"I'm sorry my lord. But he escaped me by going inside a house…and you know as well as I do we are not allowed in any house without…" He let his voice trail off.

"I don't care…we need to find him and destroy him before he remembers his past!" The man said running a hand though his short brown locks. "It could be disastrous to all of us if that happens."

"Yes my lord" Sighed the man's companion.

The ebony haired man groaned as he sat up on the stiff mattress he lay on. Curiously he looked around for Serena but to his surprise, the room he was in didn't even look like the one he had been in earlier.

"Serena?" He called out wondering briefly if she had moved him again while he slept. But when he got no answer, Darien got up and began looking around the odd place. It was really dark and eerie looking. The whole room was decorated with shades of grey and black. For some reason it didn't feel like something Serena would have in her home. Suddenly the door burst open. Darien looked towards it. There was no one there…. A chill crawled down his back as he whipped around to look behind him. He jumped back with a start when four men came up behind him out of no where. His surprise lasted only a moment as anger took it's place.

"YOU!" he shouted in anger, his eyes flashing as he zeroed in on one of them.

The oldest of the four smiled grimly and nodded. "Yes me." He said.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Thanks

Ja ne.


	4. Meet Darien Lord of Vampires! Rev

The Dark Side of Life

By: LaLunegirl

Chapter 3

December, 2003

Revised: January 1, 2008

He jumped back with a start when four men came up behind him out of no where.

"YOU!" he shouted in anger, his eyes flashing.

The oldest of the four smiled grimly and nodded. "Yes me" He said. "Hello again Darien."

"You did this to me!" Darien shouted referring to his battered body. Well…once battered body. The man raised his eyebrow.

"As far as I can see there is nothing wrong with you. Well nothing serious." He said smirking. "And to clear something up…I am not responsible for your attack. That was done by one of your ancient enemies."

"Kunzite! Enough of your mind games. We must tell him what happened" Spoke up the brown haired man.

"I know." Sighed the man, Kunzite. "Darien…To put it bluntly…you are no longer human. You are as you were long ago one of us again."

"Dead" Kunzite added with flourish when this got no reaction from Darien.

Darien stared at him for a moment not noticing the brown haired man rolling his eyes. Then he began chuckling. "Very funny Kunzite." But stopped when he noticed that no one else was laughing with him. "What you can't be serious. I wouldn't be standing here talking to you if I were dead!" He said his eyes flashing. "This is not funny" The man with the brown hair stepped forward.

"Before we explain what Kunzite means I think we should introduce ourselves." He said. "This is Kunzite as you already know. I am Nephrite. The short blond haired man is Jadeite. And the long blond haired man is Zoisite. Darien… We are your new best friends." He said finishing with a smirk. This was returned with a glare from Darien.

Serena sighed as she got ready for bed that day. She had taken the day off because she was having the meeting with Darien's siblings and besides that she was just completely emotionally drained. Molly was still not home but she had called. Apparently Melvin and she came from the same part of the country and they had decided out of the blue, to go home for the holidays. And it helped that the majority of Molly's classes were online (She was studying to be a computer programming analyst) so in other words Serena had the whole house to herself. She used to love having the quiet home to herself but after Darien, she felt like someone was watching her and she was afraid to answer the door. Molly had asked her to come along but Serena had classes, which could not be done via e-mail. The phone rang as she was slipping into bed, groaning Serena picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked softly into the receiver.

"Stay away from Darien Shields If you know what is good for you!" Hissed a voice through the other line. Serena stared at blankly at the wall ahead for a moment before answering.

"I'm afraid you missed something. I couldn't visit Darien even if I wanted to…besides a graveyard is not my ideal hangout?" She said starting to ramble but stopped herself before she imbarassed herself further.

"What are you babbling girl?" Demanded the voice.

"Darien Shields died yesterday." Serena said softly. "I'm sorry. Did you not know?" She asked.

"HAH! You think he is dead? Not a soul alive can kill him now...And of course I knew him well. I MADE HIM!" Hissed the voice before the man at the other end slammed the phone down. Serena jerked the receiver from her ear at the loud sound and stared at it. Then shrugging she put it down and slipped into bed. But her dreams were to be haunted by a mysterious ebony haired man.

"You aren't speaking any sense!" Darien growled.

"Come here Darien. Have a seat" Said Jadeite softly as he pushed Darien into a chair. Darien fell down onto the chair and stared hard at Kunzite. "You tell me what is going on Kunzite. And you tell me now!" Darien demanded. Kunzite sighed.

"You know this would be so much easier if you remembered your past li….Wait! Nephrite. Your potion! Give it to Darien. Then we won't have to explain so much!" he said suddenly turning to Nephrite. Nephrite nodded slightly before disappearing, leaving Darien clutching his heart.

"WH-where the hell did he go?" Darien demanded near hysteria.

"Calm down Darien. All will be revealed soon enough. We need this potion to explain some of what we are to tell you. "Zoisite said trying to calm Darien down. Darien, with wide eyes stared at them in horror. "You all can't be human!" he said. Jadeite rolled his eyes and said "Duh!" A moment later Nephrite reappeared. This time he walked through the door as to not scare Darien again. In his hands was a beaker filled with blue gooey liquid.

"Since you are now…well you will soon find out…this potion will help you remember your past. I must warn you. It will feel like your brain is being squeezed at times, fried at times, and mashed at times…probably because it is. This potion will literally turn your brain upside down and inside out. This helps the potion unlock your memories of your prior life." Nephrite explained with a slight chuckle. "Are you allergic to pine nuts?" Darien stared.

"Do you have diabetes?"

Darien stared.

"Do you see bright lights at night?"

Darien stared.

"Do you-""NEPHRITE!" Kunzite shouted making the poor brown haired man jump.

"Sorry. Sorry. Yeesh!" Nephrite said rolling his eyes, "All right Darien. If you feel any nausea…well there is nothing we can do. So deal with it. Oh and did I forget to add that this lasts the whole night? Woops." He said shaking his head as Darien was held down by the other three men, and the liquid poured down his throat as he tried to choke it down. Darien let down a scream as the process began.

"Should I have mentioned that there are certain….side affects that I am still working out with this particular potion?" Nephrite muttered to himself but then shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it now.

"We are sorry our lord…but it is necessary" Sighed Kunzite as he struggled not to use his full strength, and risk hurting the squirming Darien, but still be able to hold Darien down.

"We also have to figure out where KKris is. I don't' think he has forgiven Darien yet. Even after 3 thousand years." Nephrite said.

"And we still need to figure out why he hates him so much" Said Jadeite sarcastically.

"We still have to notify the ladies" Reminded Zoisite. The four men groaned at the thought of telling Kunzite, Zoisite, and Nephrites girlfriends that they had found Darien and had not told them until… well when they tell them.

"I will do that right away" Said Kunzite. "Or else there will be hell to pay" He shuddered at the thought. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself and when he begins to calm down put him to sleep so that you can come explain it to the girls. I don't think I can handle the girls by myself." He heaved a big sigh and turned to go.

"Good luck man" Laughed Jadeite as he struggled with Darien, who was getting wilder and wilder with his thrashings.

"I think were going to need more than luck to bring him back" Chuckled Kunzite motioning to Darien.

"Hurry Kunz…were going to need the girls if we are going to explain the 3 thousand years that he has been gone. Even with the potion he won't remember certain thing." Sighed Zoisite. "3 thousand years…oh boy…this is gonna be hell" He muttered to himself. Then suddenly Darien's head shot up and smacked him over the head. "If this guy doesn't stop soon I'm going to make it another 3 thousand years" he growled. Kunzite chuckled again and disappeared.

Serena groaned as she went into class the next day. She was still puzzled over the weird phone call she had gotten earlier on. But life must go on.

"Hey Serena!" Serena groaned as an arm snaked around her waist again.

"Did I not tell you to never touch me again?" Serena growled as she tried to dislodge his arm from her waist. Jacob laughed as he tightened his grip on her. "You aren't getting away from me that fast honey!" He said smiling. Serena gasped in shock when he painfully tightened his grip around her waist his fingers digging into her side. "Come on sweetheart…we have somewhere we ought to be right now" He growled in her ear as he pulled her along. Serena stumbled slightly but staggered along, the pain getting worse.

The morning went no better for the guys. Darien had finally stopped thrashing and had been put to sleep. Exhausted the guys fell onto various pieces of furniture around the house.

"So…How long do you think Kunzite will take?" Asked Zoisite. "I mean he did have to go all the way to Transylvania to retrieve the girls."

"I give him the rest of the night" Jadeite spoke up "Because its going to take him that long to sit there and listen to the girls scold him about not coming to them sooner, then he's gonna have to sit through their 'what do you think? Should I bring the blue suit or neon' you know girls and their packing." A mutter of agreement went across the room.

"But you know they may just hurry, because Darien is here." Mused Nephrite. The guys looked at each other. For a moment silence followed. THEN without warning they burst out laughing.

"YEAH RIGHT!" They smirked.

Serena was more than a little scared but she wasn't about to show it. She had been thrown in Jacob's car and locked in. She didn't know where he was driving her other than it was far from Tokyo.

"Jac-"

"Shut up Serena!" He hissed not letting her complete her phrase. Serena stared at him in silence, trying to think about what she had done to made him act so…so stupid. "You've put me through enough…after tonight you'll be mine and no one else's" He hissed taking his eyes away from the road for a moment. Serena's blood ran cold when she stared at her reflection through his eyes. His eyes looked so soulless. So dead….so evil. "Are you cold darling?" he asked smirking slightly when he noticed her shiver. Serena glared at him before turning her back on him. He just let out a bark of laughter and turned back to the road. Serena was freaked out by now. She knew deep inside that if she ever got him really mad…he would make her pay dearly. And she was afraid now was the time.

Please God! Serena thought as she stared into the bright sky Help me

"Where is he?" Shouted KKris as he paced across the marble floor. "WHERE THE HELL COULD HE HAVE GONE?" He roared. "Michel!" He shouted for his manservant. "I WANT HIM FOUND!" He Shouted.

"I'm sorry sir but he seems to have disappeared" Said the man as he came slithering up to his master. "I cannot do anything. I am sorry" He said shrinking away from the other man. KKris stared at him, his eyes flashing. "Do you know what it means if we loose Darien? " He hissed. Michel shook his head. "it means that the lord of the turned vampires is back….and we cannot have that! I still don't know how he survived 3 thousand years ago! Now you say we've lost him again?" He turned and punched the man. "NO FUCKIN WAY! FIND THAT BASTERD!" He roared. Michel, freaked out scampered out of the room. "You think you can take over my creation again? Over my dead body!" he hissed staring at a painting of him and Darien laughing with a showgirl that he had commissioned when Darien had been freshly turned. It was a VERY old painting

Darien groaned as he got up the next morning. His head hurt like hell and he was in a unknown place. "Kunzite? Nephrite? Zoisite? Jadeite?" He called. Where was everyone? "Boy's where are you?" He demanded. At once three men came rushing into the room. "What took you so long?" he demanded as he stared at them with icy eyes. "And where the hell are we? Why are we not at my manor?" He demanded. "And why does this place seem so strange?" He demanded.

"Endymion?" Nephrite said softly. Darien looked at him sharply.

"I have told you thousands of times! Do not call me that. It makes me to sound stuffy and old." Darien said sighing.

"HE'S BACK!" Shouted Jadeite as he began jumping

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded around. Darien rolled his eyes and smacked his old friend on the backside head. rolling his eyes. "I never left you! Where is Kunz?" He demanded looking around. "And what in hell's name are you wearing?

"He is gone to get the girl's Darien" Zoisite said. "And as for you…well we have a lot of explaining to do" he sighed and sat down on a sofa next to his boss "We had best wait for Kunzite to get back"

"What is wrong with my memory? All I remember is fighting off KKris…then I remember….a girl…with long blond hair. She helped me…tried to save me. ARGH! Who is this girl?" he demanded looking around like a caged animal. "I feel as though I'm living two separate memories in my head." He groaned and grasped his head in pain. "You'd think after all these years I would be used to all this pain" He said sarcastically grimacing as a wave of pain hit him again. "I should not feel this pain….Why do I feel pain?" A thought suddenly occurred to Darien. His head shot up and he stared straight at Zoisite. "Zoisite…Explain this to me. Why does a man…who hasn't felt anything in over 15 thousand years suddenly feel pain?" He demanded. Zoisite gulped as he shrugged slightly.

"I'm sorry my lord. I will need time to research this phenomenon." He said in his most convincing voice. "If you would like…I could give you some Tylenol. It works wonders for mortals when they are in pain." He slapped his hand over his mouth after this left his mouth. (He had forgotten that Darien didn't remember being mortal! Darien had his old memories back fully with bits and pieces of his present incarnation memories)

"So…I am to be a mere mortal now eh?" Darien demanded as he got up from where he sat. But as another wave of pain hit him he slumped back down. "I AM NOW A BLOODY MORTAL!" He hollered trying to suppress the pain. "A DAMN MORTAL!" his face scrunched up "GET ME THAT MEDICINE!" Zoisite produced a small white tablet out of thin air and shoved it down Darien's throat.

"I must warn you my lord…It does take about half an hour to begin working…that is if it works for us at all" Zoisite said trying not to chuckle.

"Darien…Lay down. It might help" Nephrite said trying to push Darien in a laying position on the bed. Darien gave up and slumped back. "Go to sleep. Force it. By the time you wake the girls will be here with Kunzite and we can explain what has been going on." He commanded softly.

"I want to be woken up the moment Kunzite gets back" Darien commanded as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Once his light snoring filled the room everyone gave a sigh of relief. It would be hell trying to explain all this to him! Now that Darien was asleep they could go to sleep also. The sun did not weaken them but contrary to belief they had to sleep at times also. They all filed out of the room and into their own rooms in various parts of the house.

The snoring stopped as the last person left. Darien snapped his eyes open and looked around. Then as quietly as he could he snuck out the window. The mystery girl was bothering him and would continue to do so until he found her and figured out what her connection with him was. The bright daylight hurt his eyes a bit and that surprised him greatly. Only original vampires had problems with the light because they were never human thus they didn't have the immunity that the turned vampires had to the sunlight. Finally after a bit of squinting he got used to the light. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the image of the girl. Long blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, delicate features and a beautiful personality. And he pinpointed her location. She was moving at a very fast speed. "How can that be? Not even the best race horse can go that fast!" Darien muttered out loud not really paying attention to the outside world or how much he world had changed in 3 thousand years. His whole being was focused on the girl. He closed his eyes again and in a puff of smoke stood a large black crow in Darien's place. He took flight to the direction the girl was going.

Serena screamed in pain as Jacob grabbed her and dragged her out of the car.

"JACOB PLEASE!" She cried out trying to figure out how the hell she had gotten into this predicament in the first place.

"I was never good enough for you was I?" Jacob hissed as he began tying her hands together. "You've been ms "I've got a stick up my ass" for way to long. Your' mine now…just like you should have been the first time I asked you out!" he hissed as he pulled at her hair. Serena gave a shriek of pain.

"I never did anything to you!" She cried out.

"You never noticed me either. You hit me but I took it with out a word. You insulted me and I did the same. You turned me down…NOW TRY AND TURN ME DOWN AND LIVE!" he began shouting hysterically.

"I hit you because you didn't leave me alone! You stalked me. I got a restraint order and you ignored it. I tried to be kind and polite but you still came after me! I tried moving schools…you followed me! What the hell was I supposed to do?" Serena screamed back, tears flowing down her cheeks "I just wanted to be left alone" She whispered.

"I loved you since I saw you! And you wouldn't even look my way! Stop denying your feelings for me!" He said as he pushed her. Her back hit the tree trunk as she let out a cry of pain.

"You're insane!" she gasped out. He just laughed.

"Yeah! Insane about you!" He whipped out a blade from the inside of his pant leg and pointed it to her. "You're mine now. Get used to it!" he hissed before tying the rope around the tree and her waist so that she couldn't escape. "Be right back darling…don't go anywhere" he chuckled as he got into his car and drove off. Serena stood there, leaning against the tree uselessly crying.

"Why are you crying?" Serena looked up and screamed………………..

The end of chapter 3.

Ja Ne


	5. Girls! Rev

The Dark Side of Life

By: LaLunegirl

Chapter 4

December, 2003

Revised January 9, 2008

"Stop screaming girl!" Abruptly Serena was shocked into silence as he spoke, her eyes growing wide as she stared in horror at the man in front of her.

"B-But you're dead! I saw you're dead body myself!" She shrieked. The man in front of her chuckled.

"Of course I am dead…Although why a mortal knows this I do not know, but you are quite right my dear…I am immortal, thus pretty much dead to you humans in your terms." He chuckled. "But believe me m'dear…my body is anything but dead at the moment." He then had the audacity of winking at her roguishly. Serena glared at him, her eyes shooting flames of fury at him as he curiously stared at her.

"SHUT UP DARIEN!" She shouted forgetting for a moment that she was speaking to a supposed dead man. "You died in my home two days ago! You were buried in a cemetery….you cannot be here…Jacob just hit me too hard and I'm beginning to hallucinate" Serena muttered trying to look anywhere but Darien as she said the last part shaking her head. Darien chuckled as he disappeared and reappeared right behind her, luckily Serena did not see this for her eyes were focused on the treetops in the distance trying to avoid reality for the moment.

"What is your name girl?" he asked as he began uniting her bindings.

"You know my name Darien!" Serena muttered, thinking that she would go along with this until she woke up or she reached god…she had reached to the conclusion that somehow she had died and Darien was here to meet her….show her the divine path to heaven or hell….she was at Limbo wasn't she? Darien came around and faced her, his blue eyes pinning her to the spot. He then closed his eyes and stood eerily still. Serena took this moment to study him. He looked the same but there was an unearthly handsomeness to him now. Almost as if he were another person in Darien's body. Then he opened his deep blue eyes and stared straight into her eyes again, and no matter how hard Serena tried she could not look away.

"Your name is Serena Ashfel. You are a medical student. You have no parents and you live with a girl named Molly who is on vacation with a man she loves dearly" He said softly before lifting her into his arms. "Who did this to you Serena Ashfel?" He asked. Serena stared at him in shock. No one other than Molly and her cousin knew of her dead parents in this country. And how did he know about Molly being on vacation when it happened after he died. She closed her eyes and opened them, hoping with all her heart that he had disappeared. But he was still there. "Tell me Serena. Who did this to you?" he asked again. Serena, for some weird reason, felt a tingling sensation and her mouth began to move on its own accord.

"Jacob did this to me because I refused him so many times" She heard herself saying. She stared at him in horror. She had not commanded her mouth to open and say that.

"Does this Jacob have a last name?" Darien asked still staring hard into her eyes. Serena couldn't rip her eyes away from him.

"McKnight." She said softly, mesmerized.

"All right Serena. Hold on tight." He said before he willed himself and Serena to disappear.

"HOLY FUCKIN CRAP!" Serena screamed as she jumped away from Darien when they reappeared and stared at him in horror. "WHAT ARE YOU?" She demanded, shaking like a leaf. "How the hell did you do that?" her legs gave away and she slid to the floor. "What is going on?" She whispered the last part to herself looking for all the world lost and scared.

"Serena" Darien said softly as he tried to come closed but Serena scampered farther away from him

"Stay away form me Darien!" she cried out in fear. "I don't know what kind of joke you're playing but it isn't funny. Do you know how broken your brother and sister looked? I had to tell them how you 'died'. They didn't believe me about your wounds you know. They think I'm crazy but they tolerated me because I tried to save you. Now I find out that you were never dead in the first place? Just stay away from me!" She cried out in hatred. Darien seemed surprised at her outburst.

"I do not have any brothers or sisters. I think you have me mistaken for someone else" He said trying to get her to come to him. Serena furiously shook her head. Darien looked at her in surprise.

"Your sister RAYE! And your brother ANDREW! And I do not have the wrong man! I took care of you for a day and half, how the hell could I mistaken you for someone else?" She demanded her eyes flashing.

Darien stared in shock at the girl before him. He couldn't will her to come to him anymore. And her mind…it was blocked out to him. How in all the hell that he commanded did she do that? He scanned her body. Well she sure wasn't a vampire…but then how in the world did she do that? He asked himself. He sighed heavily and slumped into a nearby chair. This girl thought he had a family…but that couldn't be possible. His brother and sister died a few years after he had been turned. They were dead. Gone like so many others before and after them.

"Serena" He said trying to sound persuasive. "Come here darling." He said but was in for another shock when a lamp came hurling at him. He ducked right in time or it would have hit him straight in the face. It probably would not have hurt him, but ever since the pain in his head, he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"You…know me?" He asked deciding that he would let the fact that he could not make her come to him pass for the moment. But he needed his answers.

"Of course I know you Darien!" She hissed back her back pressed against the far wall.

"Tell me how you know me" He asked leaning forward in anticipation. He would finally know why his mind felt like two different memories.

"FUCK OFF DARIEN SHIELDS!" She screamed throwing another large piece of furniture at him. This time it was a small wooden stool. Getting sick and tired of being the target of her practice he got up and grabbed her hands and shoved her into the next room.

"You my dear are not leaving until I get some answers!" He snarled at her as he slammed the door shut.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU COWARDLY SNAKE! ILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED! IM NOT BLUFFING. LET ME OUT!" Serena screamed herself horse but Darien did not come back. Slumping to the ground she began silently crying. "When is this nightmare going to end?" She whispered before falling into a troubled sleep slumped against the door.

Darien sighed as he listened to her sobbing. For some odd reason his heart wrenched at the sound. Shaking his head he slipped into his bed with the decision that he would not cumber to her pleas at any cost. He would get answers from her one way or another.

"Mina?" Kunzite called in the large house. "Mina Darling. I have some wonderful news for you!" he called out into the empty room but no ansewr. The house was silent as a tomb. Cautiously he took began looking around the house trying to locate any of the three women who were supposed to live here. Then he heard it. A soft moan from one of the rooms three floors above. His heart started hammering in his chest as he rushed upstairs. There lay on the bed…was a man…no a boy who could not possibly be older than 20. His neck was ripped open and he was moaning slightly at the pain his head creased in agony as his eyes were closed tightly. Kunzite stared at the man for a moment. The meaning clear. The girls had just finished dinner. Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's carelessness he quickly patched the man up and altered his memory so that he thought that he had been drinking at the local bar and had passed out. Then he deported the man to the nearest pub.

"Why lookie here" Came a female voice from behind Kunzite as he made sure no one saw the man enter the pub. "What is the rat doing away from his cage?" Hissed the girl. Kunzite swung around and stared at the woman behind him.

"Lita!" He said in a flat toneless voice. Brown haired green eyed Lita stood at the door snickering at Kunzite. He and Lita were really close friends but they fought more than anyone in the group. She was Nephrite's sweetheart and the strength in female half of their group. "What the hell do you want?" he asked brushing himself off.

"Well for one thing the poor man you just sent away. I haven't had my fill yet" She pouted. Kunzite rolled his eyes. "If you drink anymore you'll turn into a pig" He said. Lita glared at him for a moment before winking at him and leaving the room. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to locate Mina. When he pinpointed her aura he quickly finished up in the room and hurried to the room she was in. Coming to an abrupt halt at the door he stared in awe for a moment. Mina was lying on her bed, asleep. Moonlight filtered through the window and cast an eerie glow around her. She looked like an angel. He didn't want to wake her up but this was important. Slowly, and cautiously he went over and lightly shook her. "Mina?" He said softly. Slowly her eyes opened and she stared at him in wonder. "Ku?" She said softly. He nodded and she squealed and plummeted into his arms. Kunzite laughed as he hugged her back. But then she drew back and slapped him hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" he demanded staring at her in surprise not acknowledging the stinging pain in his cheek. Mina's eyes were flashing silver and her hair was slightly floating. "Uh…what did I do now?" he asked backing away slightly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She demanded. "TEN YEARS WITHOUT A VISIT! CALLING IS NOT ENOUGH!" She shouted choking him. Kunzite tried to hold back Mina but she was to strong for him. "You idiot!" She said as she started slapping him.

"MINA! I FOUND DARIEN!" He shouted when he caught his breath. That stopped her immediately, her eyes grew wide and she gaped at him.

"Y-You found Lord Endymion?" She asked in surprise. He sighed as she calmed down.

"Yeah. He's back to normal right now. We found him in Tokyo. Right where we were living too. The guys are in the process of bringing back his memory."

"B-But I thought KKris killed him over three thousand years ago. How did you find him?" Mina asked in wonder as she let go of him totally and lay back onto his chest.

"He was reborn somehow as a human. Were not exactly sure how it happened but he was as human as we were before the turn."

"What do you know?" Mina demanded.

"We know that up until a week ago he was living an average mortal life. I found him and got a job at the office place he worked to keep an eye out for him. Turned out that I was not the only one who found out about him. Kkris knew he was back as well and decided to try his luck again." Kunzite sighed before continuing. "But just before he could finish him off I found them and was able to ward off Kkris and he was unable to completely end Darien's life. But when I turned back to retrieve Darien he was gone. Apparently he found refuge with a human woman who in turn tried to save his life. Also apparently she succeeded but for some unknown reason his mortal life suddenly ended and he became one of us again." Kunzite said softly. "He thought I was joking when we told him" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He feels pain. I don't know why or how but he can feel pain." He said the last part quietly, and Mina didn't hear. She was too caught up with Darien being back.

"Well what are we going to do to get his memories back?" Mina asked.

"Zoisite has made a potion for his brain to uncover hidden memories. It didn't look fun" he said smirking.

"It must be the memory uncover potion that he and I were working on" Amy, a blue haired woman said as she made her presence known.

"Amy. Good to see you" Kunzite said getting up and kissing both her cheeks. Amy smiled slightly at him and took a seat next to the two on the bed. Kunzite went back to sit with Mina.

"How is Darien?" She asked.

"He's fine. The guys sent me over to bring you all back. We are all going to have to be there to explain things to him." Kunzite said softly.

"Dare back?" Lita spoke up from the doorway. Kunzite groaned as Lita came over and punched him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me jerk? How is he?" She asked.

"Fine." Kunzite said softly. "But we need your help. He and Jadeite were the only ones who felt no pain…nothing. But now…Darien feels pain. I don't know…He didn't say anything but I could tell by the expression on his face"

"But that is impossible! Darien has shown nor felt ANYTHING since before we came into his life!" Amy said gasping. "Are you sure?" Kunzite nodded slightly. Lita smiled slightly, she knew what was going on, but she wasn't going to tell them what was going on. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Kunzite.  
"How's Nephi?" Lita asked as she made herself comfortable on the bed. "Is he doing all right?"

"Yeah. He's fine. I can't believe you girls didn't come for a visit once! You're taking this new age independence thing way to seriously." He said.

"By the way…How is our bachelor number two?" Mina asked ignoring her boyfriends remark.

"Jadeite? Jade is fine. He's not much of a ladies man anymore. I think he's tired of going from woman to woman" He sighed thinking about his best friend.

"Now what did you say about needing our help?" Amy asked.

"Darien needs to be told everything about the time he was gone. This latest attack tells that KKris is still after Darien."

"I still don't understand why the hell KKris hates Darien so much? He did create him didn't he?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. Why create a companion when you're just going to kill him later?" Lita asked.

"I'm not too sure but we can figure this all out later." Kunzite said "We need to get back as soon as possible!" The girls looked at one another for a moment. Then squealed.

"ROAD TRIP!" They screamed. Kunzite groaned as they ran out of the room.

"I haven't been on a decent road trip in over 2 hundred years!" Lita said sighing.

"I feel so old" Mina groaned.

"Technically…you are 'so old'" Amy commented. Lita and Mina looked at each other and grinned.

Kunzite groaned as he followed the girls into the room that they had put all their suitcases in.

He groaned louder when he heard their topic of conversation.

"Hey Mina? What do you think? Should I bring the green turtle neck top or the neon off the shoulder one?" Lita asked holding up two different tops.

"I think the green one. Definitely. Green is so your color Leets" Mina said approvingly. "How about these…which one?" Mina asked holding up a red dress and a yellow dress.

"I like both of them" Amy spoke up from where her suitcase was neatly filled with clothing and other items.

"Hmmm….Yeah I like them both too. What the hell…I'll take em both!" She smiled as she threw them into her cluttered suitcase then smiling she went back to her closet. Kunzite slumped onto a nearby bed not realizing that the guys had predicted this exact conversation just after he left, and rubbed his aching forehead. It was going to be a long night.

"Guys…do you smell something funny?" Jadeite asked as he sniffed the air. The boys had just woken up and were on their way to their back to see Darien when Jadeite had paused and made that comment.

"Now that you mention it, what in the world is that?" Zoisite asked sniffing the air as well.

"It smells like…hairspray?" Nephrite said as if in a question. The guys gave each other a questioning look before running to Darien's room. There sitting on the bed was a girl with long blond hair. She was the cause of the spray smell. She was styling her hair. When they barged in she turned to glare at them. Then to their shock Darien came in also. The girl looked up at him with a glare as well.

"Are you not done yet girl?" Darien demanded walking over to her not even sparing a glance at the three men at the doorway.. The girl raised her hand and stuck up her middle finger. Darien rolled his eyes before he acknowledged the people at the door.

"Oh hello boys" he said smiling at them. "Meet Serena…Our new best friend". The guys looked back at the girl and studied her face. After a tense pause the gaped in shock at her as they recognized her. It was the same girl who tried to save Darien as a mortal man!

"Darien…What is this girl doing here?" Jadeite demanded.

"She is my guest here." Darien said. "Does anyone have a problem with that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow his eyes skewering each man thoroughly.

"YEAH THERE IS!" Serena began when none of the men made a move to speak. "GUEST? GUEST? I NEVER ASKED TO BE YOUR GUEST YOU….YOU VAMPIRE!" She screamed as she threw a comb at him. The guys looked at each other and sighed. Darien obviously used force to get her here.

"Minor details girl. Minor Details" Darien said smirking. "Serena has offered to help us in retrieving our memories." This got another glare from the girl on the bed.

"I guess you're all vampires too?" Serena asked turning to the guys. The guys stared at her in shock. She was taking this fairly well.

"Uh…yeah" Jadeite said after he picked his jaw up from the floor.

"All right. I don't have any choice in being here so I'm going to lay down the ground rules. Number one: No One will take my blood for feeding. Or I will have to kill you." This got a smirk from the guys but they stopped abruptly when Darien turned to the other side and showed them him swelling eye.

"You guys had better do as she says. She's a lot stronger than she looks" Darien said with a slight frown. Serena smirked and turned back to the guys. Holding up two fingers she continued. "Number two: I will have my own room! There's no way in hell I'm spending another night in Darien's room" She said pointedly glaring at the ebony man.

"Number three…There will be nothing kept from me. I want to know what you know when I want to know you will tell me" She said holding up a third finger. Then a fourth "And last (for now) I will do as I please when I please" Darien cleared his throat and Serena rolled her eyes. "Except for leaving he premises without one of you idiots around" She added with a sigh.

Darien cleared his throat suddenly and stared at the guys. Using mind communication he connected their brains for a little conversation.

You harm her in any way and I will forget about our friendship and make you pay. The girl is mine! He snarled silently.

Darien…She is human Zoisite said softly. Darien glared at him.

I do not care. This girl is and will always be mine. Be sure to tell everyone about that. One hair on her head harmed and you will not live to regret it! He said with fire in his eyes not for a moment wondering why he was acting so possessive towards a human woman.

Darien! Nephrite said sharply. This female is a mortal. You cannot keep her! Humans are meant to be blood supplies and toys only! He hissed.

I repeat. Disobey me and I will kill you without another thought! He growled. Knowing full well that Darien wasn't himself at the moment and that they would have to find out what was wrong with him soon, they said nothing. They just nodded their agreement. Only Jadeite said nothing the whole time. Breaking off contact with the other guys Darien spoke only to Jadeite. you are not against me keeping the mortal girl? He asked curiously. Jadeite sighed and shook his head.

No Darien…Love is a very powerful thing…it does not look at species. It just happens. I could do nothing even if I objected to this He looked over at the furious Serena and laughed besides…you might just change your mind after living a few days with this hellcat. He then became serious No Darien. I will help protect your woman. She is now my Lady, as you are my Lord he said seriously.

I do not love her Darien said softly.

You do…you just don't know it yet. Darien looked at Serena. His thoughts wandered. How can you love a woman you do not remember or know? He asked himself but forgot to break his connection with Jadeite.

Very easily came the reply. Darien, surprised, looked over at Jadeite then back at Serena and sighed. Jade was right. He was in love with a woman he hardly remembered.

Serena sighed. There was no use being angry at this bunch. She had a feeling that they had been alive a long time and her fury would do nothing to dampen their lives. She sat back down on the bed and thought back to this night when Darien woke her up…..

FLASH

"Hey. Sleeping Beauty! Wake up" Growled a voice from above the sleep infested Serena. She groaned and turned over, hoping to get a few more winks. "Common Cinderella. There's work to be done!" Came the same voice. But this time she was dragged to her feet by someone pulling at one of her arms. Too bad the person didn't watch her other arm. WACK! Her fist came flying out of no where and connected with his eye. "OW! GOD DAMN IT WOMAN!" Growled the man. Serena tried to give him another punch but missed when he let go of her arm and let her fall back onto the ground.

"And that is for disturbing my beauty rest you jerk!" She growled before curling into a ball and forcing herself to fall back to sleep once more. "Don't you know sleeping beauty shouldn't be woken up before she DECIDES to wake up?" Serena added in a mutter, not knowing what she was saying.

"I have met sleeping beauty and she wakes up sooner than you!" Growled the voice shaking Serena awake.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M UP!" Serena cried as she felt herself shaking. "Stop shaking me before I decide to dismember you!" She shouted in the person's ear.

"ARGH! Woman you are going to be the death of me!" Growled the man as he dropped her and clasped his hands over his ears.

"Hopefully soon!" Serena muttered angrily.

"I ask…what is the matter with you girl? Ever since I have met you, you have done nothing but curse at me and scream! What…have I done something to offend you?!" Demanded, Darien as he set her down. He was fed up with how she kept her attitude up.

"And that's another thing! My name is not girl. If I'm forced to stay here you had better start calling me by my name...SERENA!" Serena finished screaming, satisfaction in her eyes when she noticed him wince. Then suddenly she got an evil idea in her head and smiled sweetly. "Why good morning Darien…How are you this fine night?" She asked going closer to him. Darien gulped visibly and backed away. "What's wrong Darien…You aren't afraid of lil ol' me are you?" She asked battering her lashes and focused on making her acting believable.

"Of course not" Darien said hesitantly but when he looked deep into her eyes and saw the sincerity in her eyes he started smiling. He thought she was finally coming around. "It's good to see that you are finally coming around." He went over to her and pulled her closer.

"Did you ever have any doubt? You handsome old lug you?" Serena smiled as she stood on her tipie toes as if she were going to kiss him. Darien smiled as he bent his head down. He closed his eyes as she came forward to meet him half way. She paused inches from his mouth. Their breath mingling. Then it came…..

WHACK! Serena moved back and punched him in the eye again. "I wanna go home NOW!" She screamed. Darien groaned as he covered his eye with his hand.

"All right! All right Serena!" He cried. But suddenly he stopped and began thinking.

This is Darien's point of view

What the hell am I doing? Letting a Human woman walk all over me? I am a VAMPIRE! Thousands of years old! What the hell is wrong with me? Darien thought as he stared at Serena. Sighing he grabbed her and dragged her into the main bedroom. Serena, of course, struggled the whole way there. "Stop struggling Serena!" He demanded glaring at her. "I just wish to speak to you" Serena went limp into his arms. Darien sighed in relief. He may be thousands of years old but for some reason he could feel pain. And that was not always a good thing. "You are going to listen to me. And you will not interrupt me until I am finished!" He hissed as he pushed her onto the bed. Serena scurried to the far side of the bed but stayed on it when he barked "STAY ON THE BED!".

"All right. All right. I'll listen to you. But I wanna know all the answers to my questions also" She said glaring at him. Darien stood over her and nodded. Serena groaned and fell backwards on the bed. "How the hell did I get here?" She asked the roof. Darien laughed and she looked up glaring at him.

All right Darien…Don't scare her. You're on you way to get your answers. Just don't scare her. Darien thought as he cleared his throat. Common. Use that princely charm you were famous for way back when "All right." He sat down beside. "First off I'm going to start off by telling you about myself. I was called Endymion Darien Bantustan Shields. I was a great Lord from England. I was also 4th in line for the throne of England, my being a extended relation to the king of the time…the closest they knew of at least. I believe we were cousins thrice removed or some such. Anyway you must remember that many things were not in the past that are here today." He sighed. "I was a young man of 20 when my story starts. I lived in a large manor that had been in my family for generations. I was quite a ladies man as you might have guessed…" Darien stopped and chuckled as Serena looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Anyways I was in my first year in medical school…yes there was such things as medical schools back then…although they were primitive compared to when my memories end…anyways I was in my first year at the medical school and that was when I am guessing I was singled out. That was where I met him. Professor KKris Linchpins….my old surgery pre med teacher…very old teacher."

THE END OF CHAPTER 4….

Ja Ne

LaLunegirl


	6. Darien's Past! Rev

The Dark Side of Life

By: LaLunegirl

Chapter 5

December, 2003

Revised: Januuary 10,2008

Darien sat on the bed staring at Serena…wondering if speaking about his past would really do any good. He stared at her, relieved that she was looking at him with curiosity. At least she was paying attention. Her blue eyes seemed endless as he stared into them. Shaking the odd feeling in his stomach he focused on her nose and the sinking feeling disappeared and he continued his story.

"KKris Linchpins was a new teacher at my school. He had this unearthly aura around him that drew us to him. He paid particularly special attention to me. I think he was looking for a companion for the long days ahead. And for Vampires they are really LONG days. KKris was unusually nice the first few weeks. He taught with a passion that no one in the school seemed to possess. Many of the young men signed up for his classes because he used physical subjects. His classes were very visual. I didn't want to take that class but friends of mine conned me into taking his classes. So I attended his classes albeit reluctantly. At first I thought he was as you call 'gay' but then I saw him with one of the ladies of the village in his classroom in a VERY compromising position. I knew on hundred percent that he was not 'gay'. For you can't do 'THAT' with a woman and not be straight." Darien paused and chuckled. Serena looked away from him with disgust written all over her face. "What's wrong Serena?" he asked as if he didn't know. "Making love is not all that bad of an idea is it?" He asked chuckling. "I volunteer to show you otherwise." he added staring her straight in the eye.

Serena looked back at him and glared. "Shut up Darien." She said fighting down an embarrassed blush.

"Whatever you say Serena…anyways where was I? Ah yes. He showed an unusual likening to me. Although I didn't know it was because he wanted a companion for the centuries ahead. A companion that he could control. You must understand that I was used to getting everything I wanted on a silver platter. And then one day, during my second term, he called me into his office. There he offered me something my selfish heart could not refuse. Immortality. The thought of living more than one lifetime appealed to me more than anything in the world. Of course I didn't agree with him in the beginning. He said I would have to die and leave behind everything. I could not desert my brother and sister. Our parents had died when I was but a child and my siblings were my responsibility…my burden. But KKris had another idea. He called me into his home one night. There was a young woman there. She was a showgirl from the boat show that passed by our town once every month. He had her there for my use. But in my heat he decided that he would choose for me. He turned me. He killed my mortal body while I was still with the woman. I became immortal. The first turned. I was the future lord of the made Vampires. I regretted it first. I refused to drink blood. KKris just laughed it off. He knew I could not go many days without blood. I was dead to my brother and sister. They thought I died in an accident at work." Darien paused here hesitating. Not really knowing how to put into words what happened next.

"Finally I gave into my hunger. I gave into KKris. Then my sister disappeared. I didn't know what happened to her. Since my brother thought I died I could not help him in the search but I did do my own searching. I didn't know where too look. I asked KKris to help and he did help. But there was no sign of Raye. One day KKris came to me and told me some human man had taken Raye and killed her. And then Andrew disappeared. From that day on I cursed the human race. I became a menace to humanity. I killed with a kind of frenzy…of insanity. For two thousand years I killed without mercy. And we created more Vampires. They took to me rather than Kkris for I was more like them…and the original turned. KKris didn't mind. What he didn't tell me though was that he did have family in another part of the world. He couldn't control his family because they were born vampires such as himself. He wanted me to marry his sister. Roxy. But I couldn't. A woman like her was too much like me. And that was something I didn't want. Then I found out something that changed my ways for good" Darien sighed as he got a faraway look in his eyes. "I found him speaking to Roxy one night. He was telling her that he had cleared her path to my by killing off my family so long ago. He killed Raye and Andrew! From that day on I could not stay with him. I left. And the other made vampires, who were my and his creation followed me because I was like them. KKris and his family were like gods. They were very different from us. KKris tried hard to get me to stay. But I was too far gone. For three thousand years I stayed away from him. Ruling the made vampires in The new lands of America and Canada as they are known now. The natives volunteered blood to us because they thought us gods. We found out that we didn't need to kill them to feed. Then Roxy found me. She hunted me down. To this day I do now know how. She was after me again. We fought. I got the upper hand and killed her. I pushed her into the sunlight. And since she was not a made vampire she died."  
"Wait a minute…I saw you in the sunlight…how is that possible?" Serena stopped him.

"Let me explain something. I was human once. Thus was able to go into the sunlight without problem. Original vampires never ever went into the sunlight thus they did not have the immunity to the sun that we grew up with. The legends were not true in the way that humans made them out to be. Our human selves brought along a kind of repellent against the sun. that 'repellent' or immunity to the sun stayed with us after we were turned, enabling us to live almost mortal like lives.…Do you get it?" He asked pausing. Serena nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah…continue please" She said. Darien paused to look at her in wonder…she looked so beautiful. Shaking his head he continued.

"KKris was not too happy about his sister's death and since that day he has been trying to kill me. Of course the fact that his creations looked to me for orders than him pissed him off too." Darien shrugged. "He hunted me for many years after that. I do not know how long ago it was but he finally found me. We fought…I ...I cannot for some reason remember what happened next. The boys will tell me nothing…My brain is like my own prision." He paused and unknown to him a wounded look passed his face as he stared at her with his plea. "That is why I need your help" He looked pleadingly at Serena. Serena stared at him.

"Darien…I really don't know what to say." Serena said shaking her head. "I only met you a few days ago. I don't know anything about you at all. Mabye you should just wait for your friends to tell you." She recommended hopefully.

"I do not have time if Kkris is still after me." He said his voice rising.

"BUT I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!" Serena protested moving away from the beast like man.

"Tell me what you do know….Tell me how you know me!" He demanded. Serena sighed and sat down. She began telling him the story of how she met him at her doorstep. And so on and so forth.

"Oh my…" Serena muttered afterwards when they sat in silence, Serena studying Darien as he quietly thought. But when she said those words he looked up sharply, a question in his eyes. "I got a call the day after you passed away. A…A man called me and told me to say away from you if I knew what was good for me." Serena suddenly said recalling the call. "I don't know what he meant by that though. I just thought he was a crazy old fool trying to get a cheap thrill in scaring some helpless girl or something."

"You will stay with me until I can figure out why I have two memory sets in my mind and why the dark space between the two seems to be pulling towards both sets of memories. Also I wish to figure out why you think I was mortal" Darien suddenly said. Serena's eyes flashed.

"I will do no such thing!" She declared. Darien stared at her for a moment. Then growled.

"Do not disobey me woma-Serena." He corrected himself. "I will not let you leave" And to prove his point he grabbed her wrists and handcuffed her to the bedpost with cuffs that appeared out of thin air. Serena struggled with the cuffs trying to break free but she was a mere mortal and the cuffs were stronger than her. Sighing she lay down on the bed. Her head turned away from him. "Do not worry. I will release you after I put up a charm that will make sure you do not leave me!" he laughed as he disappeared out of the room. Serena growled. She couldn't believe she was actually feeling sorry for him. Just when she thought he was human. 

END FLASH

Serena groaned as she looked at the still hissing men. True to his words Darien let her go. But no matter how hard she tried she could not leave his property. There was an invisible barrier stopping her.

"Serena?" Serena looked up into the concerned eyes of Darien.

"WHAT?" She snapped.

"Are you all right?

"Just peachy Darien…why do you ask?" she hissed. Darien rolled his eyes and turned back to the men. Serena had a feeling that he was speaking to them…but he wasn't. Serena sighed and turned away form the men. She looked outside into the front yard. She wanted to go home. She had classes to worry about. And her cousin would go ballistic if she found her missing.

"Hey" Serena looked up in surprise as one of the men came and sat down beside her. Still not used to the strangers she drew back slightly.

"Hey yourself" She said softly.

"We haven't been introduced properly yet…I am Jadeite Sare." Smiled the blond haired man. Serena found herself smiling back as she studied him. He seemed to be the harmless one of the bunch.

"Well hello Jadeite Sare. I'm Serena Ashfel." She said shaking the man's hand.

"I know Darien has been a bit rough with you..." This was answered with a snort from Serena. "But you must remember that he is many thousands of years old, and he has died, been reborn as mortal, and now back into Vampire with no recollection of his second human life"

"Well then why don't you tell the idiot about what's really going on here?" Serena asked. Jadeite sighed.

"I wish it were that easy. But without Kunzite here…well Darien is liable not to believe us. Hell I didn't believe it either. No known vampire had ever been re-incarnated after he or she died. So it was quite a shock to us when we felt his aura again about 25 years back as he entered the world as a new born baby. For a second time" He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Where is this Kunzite?" Serena asked.

"Kunz is off to get the girls…my friends girlfriends of many centuries" Jadeite said smiling slight.

"Your friends…no girl of your own Mr. Sare?" Serena asked while raising an eyebrow suggestively. For some odd reason she felt totally at ease with this blond haired man.

"Alas Ms. Ashfel…Mr. Sare is still single…" he said in a mock British accent. "What about you Serena…do you have a boyfriend…other than Darien I mean?" Jadeite asked. Serena glared at him but then sighed.

"No I don't have a boyfriend…not even Darien. But I am grateful to him for saving me from a madman. Just not grateful enough to go out with him though" She smirked but then sighed and added. "Who knows what Jacob had in mind when he forced me into his car" She said shivering slightly.

"Jacob…the man who attacked you before Darien got to you?" Jadeite asked. Serena looked at him in surprise but a quick glance at Darien stopped her from saying anything. Of course Darien must have told the three musketeers one about Jacob.

"Yeah. He was insane." She said shivering. "Tell me something Jadeite. Darien…Has he always been this overbearing and commanding? Like before he was reborn…Because so far he's given off a wonderful impression of being a total jerk!"

Jadeite began laughing at this. It took him a solid minute to calm down before he could answer. "Yes Serena…He has always been daddy's little rich boy. A spoiled brat. But that is the fault of his younger sister and brother. They tried to repay him and take some of the burden off him by forcing him to let them do more work than he…it became a habit. One none of them knew was there. I believe in their minds, Darien's siblings were trying their best to protect the only parent they had left. Unfortunatley Darien got used to not having to lift a finger other than to make his pretty little signature at any scrap of paper his brother put in front of him. They didn't really do anyone a favour by treating him that way." He said dryly.  
"That's another thing Jadeite. Darien Shields in this time has...er…had an older sister and brother by the names Raye and Andrew Shields. Darien was telling me of his sister and brother all those thousands of years ago…Is it possible his real sister and brother were reincarnated with him at this time" Serena suddenly said. "Darien refuses to acknowledge this though. He says I'm hallucinating. Or that I'm just plain crazy." Serena said chuckling. "But I saw what I saw. He was all bloodied and bruised that night I found him but then in the middle of the night after I put him in the guest room I went to see him, all the aberrations were gone!" Serena said turning serious.

"I believe you. I think that when he was reincarnated some of his old traits went with him to his new life thus healing him faster than normal humans. But I'd have to make sure with Kunzite. He's Darien's right hand man and the first to be turned after Darien. He would probably know…Although I do not know of any Vampire who has been reincarnated into mortal then Vampire. Darien is the first."

"Darien told me of KKris…why does this...this person want Darien dead?" Serena asked softly turning to stare at Darien who was still 'conversing' with the other men. For a moment she caught herself staring at him. He looked so handsome and commanding standing there staring hard at his friends. Shaking her head she turned back to Jadeite.

"We do not know either…Killing off Roxy…KKris's sister…I do not think that would be it. I am not too sure. KKris did kill Darien's siblings. Two for one. I don't understand why he is trying to kill Darien now." Jadeite sighed. "Darien is the Lord of over five hundred thousand Vampires. All of them made by either Darien or KKris. For some reason they are the only ones that are able to make Vampires. All of them only answer to Darien…By choice…I am not saying that he forces them. They all had a choice…Either KKris or Darien" Serena stared at him in shock.

"F-Five hundred thousand Vampires?" Serena said stunned. Jadeite smirked and nodded. "B-But why did they choose to be ruled by Darien and not KKris?" Serena questioned. Jadeite sighed.

"The Million dollar question" Jadeite said chuckling. "I think it is because Darien can relate to them because he is also a made vampire while KKris comes from a family of original vampires. Contrary to belief KKris's family is not that big. It consists of about 12 people now that Roxy is dead. And they are all very different from us. They cannot withstand the sunlight at all. They NEED blood every 12 hours and they cannot just take bits. They are creatures that, no matter how hard they try, they have to kill their victims." He sighed. "And contrary to belief many of us vampires are not too keen on the idea of killing off living beings. Sure its like sport to us because were faster stronger smarter etc…than you humans but humans and vampires…well we used to live side by side in harmony (yeah I know it sounds like the Brady bunch but I tell you its true Serena) after Darien left KKris. But then Roxy found Darien and that got ruined and we became labelled as killers." Jadeite shrugged. "And it stuck"

"Let's back up a bit. Where exactly are these vampires. Surely they aren't all in Japan?" Serena asked.

"You know that's the funny part. There are only about one hundred vampires in Japan alone and in this part of Tokyo about fifteen. They are mostly around Europe and America. Around that way. We were originally from America also. But we got Darien's scent a while back and had been tracking it ever since…too bad we arrived too late." He shrugged. At least Darien has become one of us again. It was really weird not having Darien around to turn to."

"So Darien is your what?…Security Blanket?" Serena asked giggling. Jadeite stared at her before laughing also.

Darien looked over at Serena and a sudden rush of jealousy hit him as he stared at her laughing with his friend. But then he growled at himself for feeling this way. Sighing he turned back to the guys.

When is Kunzite getting back? Darien asked picking up where they had left off.

He should be back within a fortnight at the latest…Although I wonder with the girl's packing habits" Nephrite said smirking. Darien looked at him confused but said nothing.

That afternoon, when Darien and Serena retreated to his room, Darien took her hand and turned her to him.

"Serena…Why are you ignoring me?" he demanded softly.

"I am not ignoring you Darien." She said concentrating on keeping her voice level, when all she wanted to do was try to make another run for it. She jerked her hand out of his and went and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Yes you are Serena" Darien said as he walked over to her and grabbed her arm again. "And I want to know why" He demanded.

"Why do you think?" She demanded glaring at him. She wrenched her arm away from him and proceeded to stare at the wall.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD ASK YOU IF I KNEW?" He shouted. Serena slowly turned to him.

"You don't have to shout you know" she said quietly. Darien cursed colourfully when he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. "I tried to save a dying man…only to have him die! Then I have a meeting with his siblings…who by now probably think I'm insane…then I'm kidnapped by a psycho, only to be rescued by none other than the DAMN VAMPIRE LORD! And who just happens to be the same guy who is supposed to be DEAD!" She began shouting. "Oh yeah I have no problems with this…I'm just peachy!" She said sarcastically. "Just…Just leave me alone Lord Darien…I need my sleep. " She finished softly turning away from him again.

"Well…I can understand where you might find yourself a bit stressed….but half the things you say are not possible so you must be hallucinating." Darien said. "So maybe you must be crazy…" he finished smirking. Serena groaned as she got up and went into the bathroom, and came right out. "Yes?" he asked knowing exactly what she wanted.

"I need you to take me home right now" Serena said with a growl.

"And pray tell why?" he asked lying down on the bed. Serna rolled her eyes and tried to smack him over the head but he jerked away on time.

"I need my clothes…I can't walk around in the same clothes day in day out…and I am certainly not going around here naked" She said.

"You know…that is not a half bad idea" Darien mused rubbing his chin, looking her over. Serena took the nearest thing near her and threw it with all her might at his head. Darien, of course, ducked and the vase crashed onto the wall.

"You PERVERT!" She cried out as she threw another vase at him. The water from the vase flew everywhere. Mostly on Darien giving him a nice quick shower.

"Uh…You know…I already had a shower this morning" Darien said laughing. "But thank you just the same." Then he turned serious. "All right Serena. Enough with the flirting…we need to get you some clothes…unless of course you want to borrow some of mine…although I do think they may be a bit out of date." He added after a thought.

"Wha-you-I-grrrr!" She cried out in frustration. "That was what I was trying to tell you!" She shouted. Darien rolled his eyes and getting up he grabbed her in a hug. In the process he got her all wet also. And as usual that is when it happens.

"DARIEN! I Want- Oh! I'm so sorry Darien…Serena. I-er-Didn't know." Zoisite said staring at the two locked in an embrace…their clothes all wet and clinging to them in a very…revealing position.

"Hello Zoi" Darien said as if nothing were happening. Serena on the other hand had her mouth wide open as she tried to get away from the man in her arms.

"It-It's not what it looks like!" She shrieked as she struggled in his embrace. Darien just chuckled and held her closer.

"Yes it is…Why hide the truth now love?" he said trying not to snicker. Serena glared at him as she stopped struggling. "You wanted something Zoisite?" Darien asked turning his attention away from Serena, at the same time not letting go.

"Yes Darien…I…er…just wanted to tell you that we just got a message from Kunzite." He stuttered trying to hold a mask of indifference on his face. When what he really wanted to do was laugh.

"AND?" Darien demanded.

"He and the girls should be here by first light" Zoisite said. Darien smiled widely as he shooed Zoisite out of the room. "Have a 'nice' night Darien" Zoisite called as the door slammed shut.

Serena growled at the closed door before raising her eyes to look at the man who's arms still circled her body.

"Serena…Does my touch bother you so much?" He asked loosening her so that she could look him in the face. Serena glared at him but didn't answer. Darien sighed and let her go. "I must go feed. I shall stop off at your home to get you some clothing…Anything in particular you wish for me to bring along?" he asked looking out the window. Serena shook her head. With a curt nod he was out the window.

Darien groaned as he flew over the city below him. He had almost lost control and fed on her! But as he stared at the buildings below he came to a revelation that almost made him fall out of the air. All of this was new to him. He had never seen such weird shaped buildings, and there seemed to be moving transports all over…but he was not surprised. It was as If he was used to all of this. But how could that be? He groaned in frustration but swooped down to a closed off park. There couples were necking or just gazing at the stars…Darien stared in shock. No one in the past would dare show such wanton behaviours in public! And then another sound behind some bushes made him stop dead in his tracks. It was a low moan coming form behind one of the trees. He knew what that moan meant but where had human decency gone? He may not have that decency left but from his experiences MOST humans had enough decency to take all this home…the world had changed much. Sighing he disappeared behind a brush a little way ahead. He kept walking until he hit a secluded area of the park. There was only one couple in sight. They sat together holding hands. Darien paused for a moment listening to their words.

"You know Danny…Mom'll probably kill me for being out so late" The girl said softly.

"Don't worry we'll be heading back soon. Anyways. I have the tickets to Vegas. We can leave next week." The boy said getting excited. The girl looked away. "What's wrong…are you getting second thoughts?" he asked softly taking her hand. The girl turned back and shook her head. "Good! Remember…we tell no one. This is our thing. They can find out when they meet their little grandson" He said jumping up and pulling her with him.

"Are you sure about this Danny? I mean I never thought I would ever elope." The girl said shaking slightly.

"Whatever you thought…I won't let you turn back now!" The guy growled grabbing her hand. Darien smirked,. This boy would be perfect vampire material. But he was not here to recruit he was here for dinner. He swooped in and grabbed the boy's neck and sunk his teeth into the boy's neck. The girl let out a shriek but it was cut shout when Darien took control of her mind. She fell backwards as his mental bomb exploded in her mind. Darien smirked as he drank. He was surprised at how hungry he seemed. Almost as if he hadn't eaten in….years! His head snapped up not bothering to finish the drink he let go of the boy. His veins were telling him he hadn't drunk in many years. But how the hell could that be?? He quickly and sloppily erased the boy's memories and took off into the air. For some reason he knew exactly where Serena lived even though he had yet to ask her.

FLASH  
Darien groaned as he slumped against a doorway. He was badly bruised, and even though he hadn't seen his attacker he thought it was the man he worked with…That Kunzite fellow. He groaned again as a wound stretched.

FLASH  
Darien held his head as he stumbled at the doorstep of Serena's door. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked himself as he opened the door. Then he remembered that he was not allowed into houses. But for some reason he knew that he would be allowed into that one. He walked in and….

FLASH  
Darien whimpered as the girl with the blond hair tried to keep him up; in the process her hand was directly inside one of his wounds.

"Help me" He managed to whisper out before the world began swimming. He faintly heard the girl call for help…

FLASH

Darien whirled around the small hallway, trying to figure out if anyone was there…but the memories seemed to be coming from in his mind. He slowly walked further.

FLASH  
Darien regained consciousness for a moment when pain seemed to multiply to one of his particularly large wounds. The girl was there again and she was patching up the wound on his chest. But soon after the darkness called him again

FLASH

Darien stared in horror at the sofa. It was the same sofa. Groaning at the pain he made his way into one of the rooms. And just as he predicted another flash hit him. This time it was so 'large' it made him fall onto the bed in pain.

FLASH  
the girl noticed that he was awake so she began speaking. She asked his name. Slowly he whispered his name. He took this moment to study the girl. Serena His subconscious mind whispered to him. He knew without a doubt that this girl's name was Serena. He felt the darkness coming on again, but the girl was talking again. She turned to go…but before she could leave his side with some effort he reached out his hand and grabbed hers. The girl looked over at him in surprise.

"Thank you Serena" He managed to mumble before the darkness claimed him again.

In the middle of the night he shot up. Something in his dream had shocked him awake. All he could remember was a man with brown hair and Serena. But nothing else. His lips were parched and his throat dry. He needed water. He slowly moved his head side to side. The girl was no where to be seen. Groaning with effort he lifted himself out of the bed. One foot after the other he trudged to the door. But that is where he collapsed. His strength gone. The girl rushed out of the other room down the hall, baseball bat in hand. She called his name hesitantly. Darien tried to smile grimly.

"D-Did I wake you up?" He got out painfully.

FLASH  
Darien painted as he got up off the bed. His head was beaded with sweat. But then a thought hit him and he fell back onto the bed.

"Serena was telling the truth!" he said in shock. "But how is that possible? I couldn't be human! I am immortal!" he said softly accepting that something beyond his control was going on. Hastily he went to Serena's room and without a thought emptied all her belongings into large cases. He did not want to come to this house any time soon. He took what he thought she would need. The rest he would get for her himself via messenger boy. Shirts, skirts, blouses, bras, underwear, socks, jeans, shorts, jewellery, makeup toiletries…things piled up into the cases. Darien finally satisfied that he got most of it shut the cases. Closing his eyes he concentrated. FLASH he disappeared from the room into his room where Serena was impatiently waiting for him. Without a word to her, the suitcases littering the floor where he landed, he stormed out of the room. He had some serious thinking to do.

The end of chapter 5

AN: So hey guys. I've decided to omit quite a few of the rude words I used cuz I was getting a tad annoyed reading it. I hope that these new versions are better and I would love some fresh reviews, comments or anything. Also I'm hoping that my editing job is better than the last one. It's good to be writing again.

Ja Ne

LaLunegirl


	7. The Painting and painter behind it

The Dark Side of Life  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 6  
  
December, 2003  
  
I first wanna apologize for the late update. I do have a very good reason though. I was in a car accident (Great way to start off Christmas eh?) Anyways I have just gotten my life back into order and.. on with the story.  
  
Serena stared at the suitcases with sorrow. For some reason in her mind the stuffed cases symbolized her loss of freedom.for quite some time. Sighing she took the first suitcase and opened it and to her surprise began chuckling. "Always trust a man to just toss everything in" She muttered as she stared at the jumble of stuff in the case. Reaching in she moved a few stuff here and there until she found a pair of jeans and a sweater. Shutting her case she went into the washroom and locked the door. Two hours later she came back out nice and clean, the shower had done her some good, Her hair was neatly done up in a braid that ran down her back. She looked around the large room. Darien was still not back and she didn't like the idea of sleeping in his bed. But sleep called her and after trying to fight it for a while she gave in and sunk into bed oblivious of the tension that was flowing downstairs at that exact moment.  
  
"ZOISITE! NEPHRITE! JADEITE!" Darien shouted both mentally and physically, his rage emitting through energy waves everywhere. Three figures came running to do his bidding, but stepped back when they felt the rage in his aura.  
"Darien?" Jadeite asked softly. Darien turned his murderous gaze on his friend.  
"I was mortal??" He demanded. "I was mortal and I don't remember?" The three men stared in shock and horror. They had been hoping that Darien wouldn't believe Serena until Kunzite got here to explain everything. Darien sighed and sat down on a large black chair. Closing his eyes for a moment he just sat there.  
"How did you find out?" Zoisite asked softly coming near Darien. Darien slowly opened his eyes.  
"I.When I went feeding my veins told me I hadn't eaten in centuries. Then I went to Serena's home to get her belongings. I got hit with these." He paused to think about the most appropriate words. "Flashes, like memories every time I went anywhere in that home..for some reason without a doubt I know now that I used to be human.how?" He added softly looking at his closest friends.  
"We do not know Darien" Nephrite said softly. "But now that you remember everything-"  
"No! I do not remember anything other than these flashbacks. I know I lived them but I cannot remember anything in between them. I remember being in pain and getting to Serena's doorway.but I do not remember anything before that. And that is another thing.why in hell's name do I of all people feel pain?" Darien demanded.  
"We do not know." Jadeite said softly. "Ask us anything and if we can we will answer it"  
"Fine what year is it?" Darien demanded as the three men sat down around him.  
"2003.but in it's been three thousand years since you were last here" ( yeah this is confusing since he was supposed to have died three thousand years ago and the year would be negative 997 but work with it.I really don't know how to put it)  
"HOLY HELL!" After getting over the initial shock he asked the question that had been bothering him for a while. "How did I die?" He asked softly. When no one answered he came up with his own. "It was KKris.wasn't it?" he asked.  
"Yes. He killed you with a stake through the heart. Unfortunately we got there too late to help you. You were already dead when we arrived." Jadeite said. "Then for three thousand years we lived without a leader. Our people, even then, refused to go towards KKris for rule. It pissed the hell out of him" Darien raised his eyebrow at the term 'pissed' that Jadeite used "And then we felt it. Three thousand years after you died we felt you're life force again. Somehow your soul survived you're first transformation into a vampire and it got you reincarnated. No one else could feel you're presence for some reason. We guessed it was because we four knew you longer than anyone else and spent the most time with you thus knowing more about you. But then we noticed something.you had the scent of a mortal man. You were no longer one of us."  
"How.How did I come to be immortal again? I remember thinking that Kunzite had something to do with this.but that is plain crazy." Darien said.  
"It was not Kunzite. It was KKris. He got a whiff of you also. But for some reason when he tried to kill you.somehow in the time when he beat your mortal body to the extent that It could, and did, die at any moment to the time when Serena found you and healed you.you began the process of coming back to us. You became immortal without a blood exchange.it's as if your body was biding its time before it went back to its immortal state." Nephrite said in wonder.  
"Another thing.I cannot control Serena. For some reason my mind control has no affect on her and that has happened only once in my existence" Everyone stared in Darien in surprise and shook their heads. "It is indeed a mystery Darien" Zoisite said softly. "I only regret not knowing the answer." The rest of the night was spent updating Darien in the ways and customs of the present day, and a three thousand year history lesson. (It was unbelievably easy to update him on three thousand years, they had originally thought they would need the girls but that might have caused too much confusion.) Darien had filled the boys all in on why KKris wanted him dead when they were speaking mind wise with Serena around (See last chapter) so now they were trying to figure out ways to repel KKris's attacks. It was a loooonnnnggg night.  
  
Darien blinked as he went into his room late the next day. They had been up all night speaking about what had happened. He was surprised at how much humanity had changed over the years.yet had stayed the same. His mind was reeling with information and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next week. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the figure curled up in his bed. Serena lay there looking like a fallen angel in the middle of his large bed. Faintly he recalled her saying something about wanting another room so that she wouldn't have to spend the day with him. He chuckled at the memory. Jadeite was right about one thing. His woman was one hell of a hellcat. Stifling a yawn he closed his eyes and concentrated. In a flash his clothes were gone and he was in his boxers.quite a wonderful invention these boxers.very comfortable. Darien caught himself thinking as he slipped into bed with Serena. His arms automatically wrapped around her fully clothed body and she instinctively curled into his. Sighing he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Serena screamed as she was jolted awake. It was around noon and something or someone had just crashed through Darien's bedroom window. She sat up and tried to move away. But she was held in place by.Darien's arm. She began freaking out more. How in the world did she end up in his arms? And why was he (seemingly) naked? The thing that had crashed through the window was now standing up tall, his teeth glittering. Serena could finally tell it was Darien's kind. His eyes were dark and hungry as he stared at her. Desperately she began shaking Darien to try and wake him up but to no avail. He began snoring on top of that. She kept struggling to get out of Darien's grip but he just tightened his hold on her. She screamed again as the Second vampire (Not the one in her bed! Well his bed) began advancing on her.  
"DARIEN!" She screamed trying to get some reaction but got nothing. Her next scream caught in her throat as the vampire reached out to grab her throat. She stared in horror as his hand curled around her neck applying the slightest of pressure. BOOM! The vampire suddenly let go of her as he was thrown back. Serena let out a sigh of relief. Darien was now sitting up beside Serena and had just punched the other vampire. He got up and growled at Darien. Darien smirked back as a light of recognition filled his eyes. Darien got up, clothed only in boxers.Then they raced at each other, fangs drawn, claws out eyes flashing with fury. Serena closed her eyes and looked away in fear. But when she didn't hear any fighting she snuck a peek. And stared in shock. The men embraced once and then began laughing as they did a 'manly secret handshake' which made Serena roll her eyes.  
"Uh.excuse me? Am I missing something?" Serena demanded her eyes still looking at the stranger warily. Darien turned to her and smiled.  
"Sorry about that. This is my very old friend Luke. He's known for his.uh.unique entrances." Darien said gesturing to the broken glass. The man next to him known as Luke smiled at Serena.  
"A real pleasure to meet such a beauty" He said smiling a very toothy grin. Serena gulped and smiled back hesitantly. "Sorry about that Dare.I didn't know you had 'company'" He said turning back to the chuckling Darien.  
"No worries Luke.It's good to see you man" Darien said smiling. Serena stared. It seemed as though his mortal lingo was coming back.  
"Wow.you've been like out of it for some time." Luke said chuckling. "I haven't seen you since we caused that rush back in the (Remember they've been around since before time itself.well at least our yearly time thingie. Before the year 1 even) Nucktuck era. Man we were soooo evil back then. You remember that blond chick with her ankle boots and her big huge man handle?" (I have absolutely no idea as to what her 'big huge man handle is at the moment so just use your imaginations) He asked as he made himself at home sitting down on the bed right next to Serena winking at her in the process. Serena growled and jumped off the bed.  
"Oh.She asked for what she got!" Darien said as he began laughing. "Remember her father finding out our true nature but no one would believe him?" Serena rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room.  
  
Darien sighed as he watched Serena storm out of the room. He had been hoping she would open up to him after sleeping a night with him.well technically they did sleep together but didn't 'sleep' together. Darien rolled his eyes as he tried to mull over this thought.  
"You all right Darien?" Luke asked. Darien looked over at his friend and smirked slightly.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked smirking.  
"What's with the chick then?" Darien stared at his friend for a moment. He hadn't seen him in over three thousand years but it seemed as though they had never been parted.  
"What can I say.I'm a blond kind a man" Darien said shrugging. "She's my new interest." He said not able to find it in himself to trust Luke with the truth. He sighed as he pondered this as he winked up some clothes to cover his practically naked skin.  
  
Serena stared at the painting on the wall for a moment in shock. The painting theme was some type of goddesses. But what really disturbed her was the fact that she felt like she had seen that particular painting before. In fact she felt as if she knew the painting itself very well. But that was impossible. She loved art yes but she had never been to an art museum or anything in her life. The picture had five women in a grassy area with hills in the background and a lake behind them. They were in a small clearing with trees to their left and right. One girl had beautiful brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She held a bunch of grapes in one hand while putting another round grape into her mouth. The second had Ebony locks that swayed in the wind. She was smiling sadly as she stared at the sky above tears welled up in her eyes, a singled tear streaked down her cheek leaving soft tear marks. She was lightly fingering a small golden ball pendant, on a delicate chain around her neck, lovingly. The third had golden hair kept together with a red ribbon. She was giggling as she brushed a feather against the fourth's feet. The fourth woman had short blue hair. She was trying to read but kept getting distracted by the feather against her feet. And the fifth seemed to be hidden slightly behind a tree trunk. A very dark shadow loomed behind her covering her body; wisps of silver blond hair fell from the shadows, as her hand reached out to hold them back.  
"An evil watches her" Serena muttered to herself as she stared at the painting. "The other's don't know this though.they are all very close except for the silvery haired girl. She seemed to be more of an outsider rather than share a bond with the girls. She seemed to be the one who unconsciously brought the evil shadow into their circle."  
"It is a very moving portrait is it not?" Serena jumped as she whipped around to stare at one of Darien's friends. "Hello Serena.have a good night's rest?" Nephrite asked as he smiled at Serena.  
"Yes. Thank you for asking. Who painted this?" Serena asked as she turned back to the painting, shivering slightly. Although she had gotten along surprisingly well with Jadeite (almost as if they were siblings) she could not find herself to be calm around the other men yet.  
"A young woman who caught Darien's fancy many, many years ago. She knew us for who we were.our vampire heritage, but also our personality."  
"Who are these women?" Serena asked in awe.  
"These are our women. She knew them but was not close to them, Darien asked her to include his sister in the picture.she did also add, at Darien's request of course, herself. But I guess she thought she would be imposing so she painted herself in the corner as if not to penetrate a circle of friends."  
"That girl is Raye.right? The ebony haired woman?" Nephrite nodded unconsciously but then looked at her surprise.  
"But how do you know?" He demanded in shock.  
"Darien's sister in this time is named Raye and she looked exactly like the girl in the picture.But how did the painter know what Raye looked like?" Serena asked. "I guess Darien had a picture or something lying around." Nephrite shrugged. "For a mortal that woman was wonderful. I could go as far as to say that Darien might have loved her."  
"If he loved her then where is she today?" Serena demanded. Nephrite looked at her sadly.  
"KKris had her killed. But at her dying breath, Darien offered her immortality. She refused saying that if they were meant to be she would find her way back to him. We never saw her again."  
"Can't you feel her soul like you did Darien's?" Serena asked caught up in the tragic story.  
"That was the problem.other than Darien, no one knew this girl well enough to pick her scent up. Since he has not picked up her scent she probably has not been reborn. I think that the reason, at least subconsciously, Darien brought you here is because you remind him of her."  
"Oh great! I'm here because some Vampire is having fantasies of his dead girlfriend and I ever so conveniently remind him of her" Serena said sarcastically.  
"You do not care for Darien?" Nephrite asked softly. Serena stared at him blankly. But then spoke as she turned back to the painting.  
"She must have been a very sad woman. The brush strokes speak of pain and anguish.She almost seems to portray herself as unworthy of this world.as if she does not belong" Serena said hoping to go onto another topic.  
"She went through many pains in her lifetime. She had lost her family at a young age and then her home and income. Then the last strike was when she lost her life for Darien" Nephrite answered her unspoken question. "You have not answered my question" He said turning back to Serena.  
"I don't have to if I don't wish to answer" She snapped, her eyes flashing with distain. "And anyways it's none of your business" She turned back with a stiff back.  
"As you wish." Nephrite said. Serena turned to him to put him in his place but she ended up staring at an empty hallway.  
"Nephrite?" She whispered. But there was no sound. Growling at her own stupidity she turned back to the picture. "What frightened you so bad that an evil shadow was cast with your presence?" She asked herself softly.  
  
Darien smiled as he and Luke took off to go feed. It had been a while even before he had 'died' that he had spent actual time with his friend.  
"Good catch one down by the west bank!" Luke called as the soared across the clear air.  
"You know.It's a surprise that no one has noticed us considering its morning." Darien smirked back. "Human's are so predictable in this way" Luke just threw his head back and laughed. Their prey in sighed they soared down into the remote area. "You know.this is exactly where I came to feed last night" Darien said as they touched down in the exact place where Darien had taken the blood of that boy.  
"I know." Luke said. Darien turned to look at him sharply.  
"How do you know?" He asked in surprise. Luke looked at him confused for a moment. Then with a slight laugh he spoke.  
"I felt your scent here" He answered. Darien laughed off his stupidity but something in his mind was still not adding up. Shrugging it off they ducked behind two separate hedged as a presence made its way towards them.  
~You take the guy..I get the girl! ~ Luke mind whispered to him with a hidden meaning. Darien rolled his eyes.  
~Don't you dare even think of doing anything other than drinking Luke! ~ Darien said with a laugh in his eyes. From the other side Darien felt Luke let out a laugh. He sighed. Some things didn't change. The couple came into the clearing. Darien sat there frozen as he stared in shock at the pair. But unfortunately Luke didn't stop. He lunged out of the hedge and threw a mind bomb at both but he himself went after the girl. The unsuspecting pair both fell to the ground as Luke barred his teeth. Darien let out a growl and lunged at Luke.  
"STOP!" he shouted both mentally and out loud. Luke though was way too gone into his feeding mode that Darien had to use most of his force to pray Luke off of the girl. "LUKE STOP!" He screamed as a blast from him threw Luke a few feet back. Luke groaned as he came back to his senses. Looking up he stared in Darien in shock.  
"What the hell was that for Darien?" he demanded his eyes flashing.  
"We cannot take their blood!" Darien said as he checked the girls pulse and went over to the man; all the while his mind was whirling with what to tell Luke.  
"Why the hell not?" Luke demanded getting up and brushing himself off.  
"They.are very important to Serena" he blurted out.  
"That woman in your bed?" Luke asked puzzled. Darien nodded. "But she is just a toy right?" He asked. Darien focused on checking the pair over before answering.  
"Yes.But that toy knows of our nature and she would be useless if she felt we betrayed her" Darien said mentally groaning at the stupid excuse, but Luke seemed to accept it.  
"What do you want us to do with them then?" Luke asked. Darien sighed.  
"We might as well take them to the house" He said.  
"Well you're on your own man. I haven't eaten in a while.I'm gonna chow down a bit" Luke said. "And I.well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm staying with Reika. She let me stay in one of her spare rooms on the condition that I would model for a painting for her." He said rolling his eyes. "And she wants me back in about half an hour. In that time I'll hopefully get a good bite to eat." Luke said sighing. Darien laughed as he rearranged the two still laying on the ground. "Well adios!" He called out as he took to the air. Darien sighed and turned back to the two in front of him.  
"How the hell is this possible?" he demanded as he took another look at the faces trying to decipher a difference in them and the ones from his memory. There was none. Shaking his head he picked the two up and shot up into the air. He didn't have the energy to blink out here and appear there especially since he hadn't eaten much the night before. Being careful to stay up high so that he would not be seen he searched his memory for a reason as to how this was possible. Landing in the front porch he let himself in and mentally commanded the boys to come to him.  
"What is it Darien?" Jadeite asked but stopped dead as he stared at the pair on the ground. "Is that..but how is that possible?" He asked in shock as his heart skipped a beat.for more than one reason.  
  
The end of chapter 6  
  
(AN: Added later!) 


	8. He's not dead?

The Dark Side of Life  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 7  
  
December, 2003  
  
"That's..Raye.isn't it?" Jadeite asked in surprise. Darien nodded grimly as he put the girl on the sofa. "How is this possible?" Jadeite demanded.  
"You know.I spoke to Serena not to long ago. She did mention something about Raye being here but I brushed it off as nothing. She is human after all and bound to make mistakes." Nephrite mused softly. "But I guess she was right this time"  
"The picture.It look's exactly like this woman.Are you sure it is really them?" Zoisite demanded. "It could be a different soul within the same shell."  
"Yes.I would know my brother and sister's scent anywhere." Darien growled as he looked over at his brother. "This is them. How this is possible I do not know. But I do know this.they will not leave this house until we figure what the hell is going on here" He said with anger.  
"You cannot keep anyone without their will to stay" Jadeite said softly but sighed and closed his eyes when Darien looked at him with a 'just try and let them leave' look. Rubbing his head in annoyance he looked back at his friend. "You might be our lord but you are not the human's lord. Although how you got Serena to stay is still a mystery to me" He mumbled the last part. Darien rolled his eyes.  
"Zoisite. I need you to examine them. Luke hit them with quite a hard mind bomb and I am hoping it did not hurt them much" Darien said and immediately regretted it.  
"LUKE? Why that bastard!"  
"What the hell is he doing here?"  
"I cannot believe he would even show his face after what he did last time!" The men growled. Darien stared in surprise.  
"Am I missing something here?" he asked as he looked from one face to another but they all refused to answer saying that Kunzite would tell him this. Darien sighed and went in search of Serena with strict instructions to the boys to keep the two faint people safe from any harm. "SERENA!" His shouts could be heard throughout the house. He was frantic. It was too much of a coincidence if these people turned out to be the family Serena referred to.  
"What?" Snapped an annoyed Serena as her head popped out of a doorway. "God what are you trying to do? Wake the dead?" She growled when Darien commenced with the staring. "AND what the hell are you staring at?" Darien blinked and came back to earth.  
"I need you to come with me" He demanded hoping that for once since he had met her she would listen to him.but if she did that then she wouldn't be Serena now would she? No Serena threw daggers at him and huffed back into the room in which she had first appeared. Darien rolled his eyes and marched into the room right behind her. Grabbing her by the arm harshly he whirled her around. "I do not have time for your childish games Serena!" He hissed in anger. This only ignited her anger too.  
"Well gee.I'm sooo sorry. I forgot that I needed your permission for everything." Serena said sarcastically. "Let go of me Darien!" She said trying to pull away.  
"You will come with me" he said tightening his hold.  
"NO!" She growled with matched anger. Her other arm was free and slowly it reached behind her away from his gaze for something. A slight smirk played on her lips when she felt what she had been looking for. She got a grip of it and looked Darien in the eye. "I'm going to ask you one more time.let me go!" She said softly. Darien answer was a growl. Serena rolled her eyes. "One would think you'd learn by now" She said with a sigh and a shake of her head. Darien looked quizzically at her as her other arm shot out and a (Yup you guessed right!) vase came flying at his head, this time connecting. Darien roared with pain as he staggered back clutching his head. Serena smirked in satisfaction. "Learn some manners you idiot!" She said before leaving the room. Darien groaned rubbing his wound trying to rid some of the pain by friction.  
"Good going Shields!" he mumbled as he brought his hand to his eyes. "Memo to self.Get rid of all the damn vases in this house!" Darien mumbled as he stared at his hand. Nope he wasn't bleeding. But it still surprised him that he could feel pain if Serena was somehow connected to it. Straightening up he rushed after her. He would have his answer! (He seems to want lots of answers eh?)  
  
Serena sighed as she regretted leaving the room she had been in. It was a miniature gallery filled with paintings from what she suspected the same artist that had painted the five girls in the hallway. When the vase connected with his head she had winced and had frantically searched his head for any blood but when she saw none her anger began boiling at how he seemed to order her around. Subconsciously she wondered what he had wanted. She wanted to go home. It wasn't much but it was safe. Nothing here was safe. It was like a nightmare come to life complete with handsome stranger who would end up breaking her heart. She sighed. No matter how much she wanted to leave that stupid spell he had put on her or the house or whatever wouldn't let her.  
"Serena!" Serena groaned. Darien had caught up with her. She turned around.  
"What Darien?" She asked. Darien stopped right in front of her. He stared deeply into her eyes. She felt herself drowning.  
"I am sorry" he said. Serena stared. His face was etched with pain and horror. Then she burst out giggling. He stared at her in shock.  
"That's the first time you've ever said that isn't it?" She demanded laughing. He looked like he had just said he would feed himself to a thousand sharks.  
"It has been a while" He admitted. "But I am truly sorry. I have been leading my people for so long that it has become somewhat of a habit" he said softly. The horror and pain slipping away.  
"But I am not one of your people Darien.I'm human" Serena said looking away. "And I need my freedom. I don't need a ruler or leader like your people do" She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "You have to let me go" Darien's eyes immediately hardened as he shook his head.  
"NO! You are not to leave unless I say so!" He growled. She looked at him, her eyes still moist.  
"So that's it? You're going to lead my life for me?" She asked trying hard not the break down. "You're going to take away my freedom, choices, my life?" Darien's eyes softened but he didn't back down the least.  
"It is for your own good." He said taking a hold of her chin and tilting her face upwards. "But now is not the time to discuss this. You must come with me. There is someone I need you to see." He said as his hand slid from her chin to her arm and grasped her hand. "It is very important" Serena wiped away the tears with her free hand and nodded.  
"I have no choice.master" She said with soft venom. "Lead the way" Darien nodded and began running with her to where he needed her to be. Serena stumbled as she tried to keep up.  
  
Raye groaned as she came too. Her eyes were hazy and when they did focus she screamed. "AHHHH!" She cried as she jumped back. There was a man staring her right in the face.  
"Oh good.you're awake" Smiled the man. She stared at him in shock. "What? You've never seen a man before?" he smirked.  
"A no-I mean yes-UGH! What an annoying man!" Raye growled fighting down a blush. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded getting into her usual bossy woman mode.  
"Jadeite Sare at your service my lady" he said smirking as he extended a hand to help her. She growled at him and moved away further. "Don't you think sitting on the seat instead of on the back support would be more comfortable?" he asked innocently.  
"Jadeite!" Snapped a voice from behind them. Raye shrieked in surprise and relief at the familiar face.  
"Serena! My god! Thank god you're here!" She cried out as she raced to the blond haired girl. Serena looked at Raye with a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry you have to be here Raye.I really am" Serena said. Raye looked at her curiously. She opened her mouth to ask her what she meant but Serena was now speaking to Jadeite again. "Is that any way to treat a guest?" She asked glaring at Jadeite. Jadeite smirked at Serena.  
"Sorry Serena.Just having a bit of fun" He smiled well naturedly. Serena rolled her eyes. Raye looked on in confusion.  
"Uh.Serena? Where are we?" Raye asked in a worried tone. Serena closed her eyes for a moment, and then when she opened them she looked beyond Raye. And nodded her head.signalling Raye to look over. Slowly Raye looked to where Serena signalled.  
"HOLLY HELL!" She screamed before darkness covered her sight.  
  
Serena sighed as she stared at Raye's limp body.  
"She did not take is as well as you did" Darien said sarcastically. "Am I to assume this is my sister in this lifetime?" He asked turning to Serena. She nodded not saying more than needed. Then she turned to Jadeite just so she would not have to face Darien. Darien noticed this but said nothing. She felt at ease with Jadeite.an ease that she didn't even feel with Darien. Darien made her feel.funny and she was not one for change. "I will go check on Zoisite and what I am assuming is my brother." He sighed and left the room. Serena snuck a peak to make sure that he was gone before sinking into a seat and closing her eyes. She felt Jadeite come closer to her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Serena opened her eyes.they were filled with tears as reality finally came crashing down. Stifling a sob she flunk herself into Jadeite's surprised arms and blurted out everything. How her life used to be normal to seeing Darien die to being kidnapped (Jacob) to being re-kidnapped (Darien - Vampire) to losing her freedom. Everything was too much to bear. And now she would have to be strong for Raye and Andrew. She had not cried much since she had come.mostly because the rational part of her refused to believe her but something cracked and she could hold it in no longer. Jadeite for his part held her throughout the storm.  
  
Darien sighed as he stood outside the door. He heard Serena's sobbing and it hurt him deeply that she would seek comfort in the arms of another. But he knew Jadeite would never betray him. He listened to her babble about her life and how it had turned upside down.mentally thanking her for reminding him that he still had that Jacob McKnight to take care of.  
"Darien? The man is awake" Zoisite said as he appeared in front of Darien. Darien paused for a moment, his mind catching up with what was being told to him. "Darien?"  
"Sorry spaced out a bit there Zoi. I'm coming" Darien said softly. "How is he?"  
  
Once Serena's sobs had subsided, Jadeite sat down beside her.  
"She's quite a beauty" he mused and smiled triumphantly when Serena began laughing. But then she sobered up.  
"Jade.Promise me something" She said softly. Jadeite looked at her, his expression one of adoration. The nick name made his heart go unusually soft. Especially since she said it with such care.  
"Anything my lady" He said smiling at the girl who was like a little sister to him..VERY little sister. (He is after all thousands of years old while she's only nineteen years old) Serena wrinkled her nose in distaste at the name but refrained from commenting about it.  
"Darien took away my life.If you do end up falling for her.don't do to her what's happened to me..." She said softly. Jadeite sobered up also.  
"I wish I could promise this but I am afraid it will be hard considering Darien has commanded that his brother and sister will stay here until we get some answers" Jadeite said regretfully. He watched in wonder as Serena's eyes seemed to glow with flames.  
"He has commanded has he?" She growled getting up. "That man has to learn that human's aren't his subjects!" She hissed. "Where the hell is that idiot?" She demanded looking at Jadeite. Jadeite for his part began laughing earning a glare from Serena.  
"Serena.Darien will be back soon.you may chew him out then.but for now we must tend to his sister" He said. Serena groaned because Jadeite spoke truthfully.  
"Fine.But he isn't getting away with this" She said giving in and moving to Raye. "Jade.come look at this" Serena said, her voice filled with worry. Jadeite immediately came to kneel beside her. "What are these puncture marks on her neck?" She demanded hoping they weren't what she thought they were.  
"This woman has been very recently fed on" Jadeite said grimly as he began cleaning the wound. "We had better clean it before it has a chance to infect."  
"What would happen if it gets infected?" Serena asked curiously as she helped wipe it down with rags and water jadeite appeared.  
"She will turn" He said his voice filled with regret. Serena's head shot up so that her eyes bore into his. He nodded. "We cannot let that happen" He said as he bent his head back down and they began cleaning the wound. Then he put his mouth to the wound. Serena cried out and tried to push him away. "I am taking the poison out" He mumbled without looking up. Serena sighed and sat back.letting him do his sucking. A half hour later brought Serena and Jadeite sitting on the sofa talking softly and a peacefully Sleeping Raye on the other sofa.  
"How long have you been a.well you know" Serena asked. Jadeite chuckled.  
"A vampire?" he asked. Serena nodded. He didn't speak for a few moments. "Many, many years. I was one of the first handfuls that Darien turned. So in other words I was one of the first made" He said smiling at her. Serena looked at him thoughtfully,.  
"Well your lucky that the immortal kick you got going on keeps your face looking young or you would be a rotten corpse by now" Serena said chuckling. "Do you miss being human?" She asked.  
"Yes and no" he said smiling. At her curious look he elaborated. "I had a little sister. She was the light of my life. After I turned she was left orphaned.alone in the world. But she died a while back.and with her went my ache of wanting to be human again for I could no longer feel like human's do." He shrugged. "She died young.too young."  
"How did she die?" Serena asked as she laid a hand on Jadeite's arm for comfort. He looked at her with sad eyes.  
"She had been 14 at the time I left her.Old enough to miss me. Some say it was in grief that she killed herself. But I know.she had been killed. She had too much to live for even if I had died." He sighed and looked away.  
"How can you know for sure.you were the only family she knew.she could have gone insane with grief and done something like that" Serena argued.  
"She died by hanging herself.or so they say. She was four foot ten. When they found her she was dangling 7 feet three inches off the ground. Right in the middle of the empty farm. There was no hay bales for her to climb on.there was no upper level either. She could not have climbed up that high. But the sheriff of the time did not want to peruse it so they wrote it off as suicide" he snapped. Serena recoiled.  
"I-I'm sorry" She stammered in surprise. Jadeite sighed.  
"It's not your fault Serena.I'm just uptight." He said with soft eyes.  
"If it helps.I know how hard it is to lose someone you love" Serena said taking Jadeite's hand. Jadeite looked at her curiously.  
"How did you lose your family?" he asked. Serena stared at him for a moment, her eyes getting dangerously dark.  
"It was my fault." She said "I killed my family"  
  
The end of chapter 7  
  
AN: SO what did you guys think? SUKS? GOOD? SOSO? Tell me! All right a sneak peak at what is to come. Jadeite's sister is alive at this time and she will make herself known.or she will be found. The woman Darien fell for.the painter woman.she comes back also. KKris is ready to strike. And yada yada ydad. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace out! Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	9. The spoiled little girl did it!

The Dark Side of Life  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 8  
  
January 2004  
  
AN: This is dedicated to someone very special and close to me who died in a car accident a few years back. May he rest in peace.  
  
Jadeite stared at her for a moment not comprehending what she said. Then slowly his mouth opened and closed. Finally after a few moments of this action he was able to get a word in.  
"Excuse me?" he asked in surprise. Serena stared at him with hard eyes.  
"I am the reason my family is dead. I killed them" Jadeite stared at her silently for a moment staring deeply into her eyes. And for some reason he could read her eyes clearly. There was pain.anger.hurt.sorrow.and hatred to herself in her eyes.  
"Serena.I haven't known you very long but from what I've seen of you.other than the minority namely Darien.no one has been at the receiving end of your anger. And I understand how Darien could be but.what do you mean you killed them?" He asked knowing he was babbling but this was just too shocking for him to process. Serena sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.  
"I was eight when it happened." She began her voice strangely neutral.  
  
***FLASH***  
"Mommy!" Cried an eight year old blond haired blue eyed Serena. Her eyes were glowing with anger. "I WANNA GO!" She cried stubbornly. Her mother sighed as she reached to grab her daughter by the hand and sit her down on her bed.  
"Serena! It is way too late! And on top of it all there are bad drunk people out tonight. It is not a safe night to go out. Please don't argue with me" Her mother tried to explain but Serena was a very spoiled child and she glared at her mother a moment before screaming at her. "I HATE YOU MOMMY! YOU DON"T LOVE ME! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GO! NO ONE LOVES ME! I WISH I WAS DEAD!" She cried her voice filled with hatred as she hopped off the bed and stomping back into her room. Ellen sighed as the door slammed shut shaking the walls.  
  
"If she won't take me then I'll go on my own!" Serena grumbled as she began packing a small handbag with clothing. "Common Molly" She said taking her small red haired raggedy Ann doll. "We can go to the fair by ourselves!" With her other hand she hurriedly scribbled a note. Brief and to the point.  
  
Gone to fair. Bunny  
  
Serena stared at the note a moment. Bunny was her parent's nick name for her. Sighing she put it on the table beside the door and hurried out. It would be a long walk ahead of her. She snuck into the backyard and lifted the loose fence board that lead to the supermarket behind her home.  
  
"KEN!" Ellen cried as she rushed through the house trying to find her husband. A middle aged brown haired man came running to his wife.  
"Ellen?" he asked grabbing her shoulders trying to steady her.  
"We have to find Serena!" She cried as she shoved the paper in Ken's face. All color left his face as he read the childish scrawl. "She's out there all alone Ken! We have to go look for her" Ellen said as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Ken nodded and rushed back into their room. Grabbing their coats and car keys they left the house in search of their daughter.  
  
Serena stared in wonder as her parents rushed to the car a piece of paper fluttered to the floor as the car screeched out of the driveway. It had begun raining so Serena had decided to turn back.and besides she was cold and hungry. She went over to the paper and looked at it. It was her note. Her parent's had gone looking for her. She smiled in satisfaction. This would teach them not to listen to her. She said smiling gleefully as she went back into the house and changed into her pyjamas. Dragging her blanket to the sofa in the den she turned on the TV and snuggled into the couch. She was laughing at a smurfs episode when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was her mom and dad back she went over to the door. She looked surprised to see two men in police uniforms standing there drenched. She didn't want to open the door but her mother's words came back to her. 'Serena the Police is there to help you. Listen to them and always go to them if you are in trouble'. She nodded her head and opened the door.  
"Hello.how can I help you?" She asked smiling at the men. Her stomach began feeling tight when she noticed them men were not smiling.  
"Serena Ashfel?" One man asked. Serena nodded her head. "Can we come in?" he asked. Serena looked at him curiously but moved away to let them in. She looked on in surprise when her aunt and uncle came in right after them.  
"Auntie? Uncle?" She asked in surprise. They had tears into heir eyes and her aunt came straight to hug her. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry baby.it's about your mother and father" her uncle began. Serena looked at her uncle in panic.  
"What about them uncle?" Serena demanded getting scared. They're ok aren't they?" She asked.  
"I'm so sorry Serena.mommy and daddy passed away a few hours ago" her aunt said as she broke down. Serena stared straight ahead not even noticing the death grip hug her aunt had her in.  
"H-how did they die?" She asked not really believing what was happening.  
"A drunk driver turned too sharply at slones curve. He lost control of the car and slammed into your parent's car." One of the officers spoke up. Serena looked at him in surprise.  
"Your mother was worried about you. Before she.died.she asked me to look for you." Said the second one. "She said you were all alone out there.and then she told me to tell you that she loved you" Serena heard no more as her mind stopped working. She didn't faint but she just wasn't there anymore. ***FLASH***  
  
"I didn't faint.but my mind stopped working. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. They put it down as long term shock. But I knew what was wrong..guilt and resentment towards myself. If I had not been so stupid, they would not have gone out looking for m, especially when they clearly warned me that it was dangerous to go out at night." Serena said, her eyes focused on nothing in particular as tears filled her eyes. "I was silent as the dead for three years after that. My aunt, uncle and cousin tried everything.finally Katrina was the one to bring me back into the living world. I was told that I would sit in a dark corner just staring at nothing. They had me hooked on an IV because I would not eat or drink anything." Serena sighed as she looked at Jadeite. "There you have it.The mess-up of my damn life" She said laughing harshly. "So.do you still wanna be friends with a murderer?"  
"You still blame yourself don't you?" Jadeite asked. Serena looked at him in surprise.  
"How can you sit there, listening to what I just told you and not believe it was not my fault?" She demanded. "I made them go out that night! Even after she said it was dangerous!"  
"You are afraid" Was all he said.  
"Of what damn you?" She hissed. Jadeite just shook his head as Raye came to.  
"We will speak more on this topic later" He hissed as he turned to Raye. "Welcome back to the living world Raye" he said sarcastically. Raye just stared at him in wonder. Then she looked at Serena, but not in surprise anymore. More like a calm acceptance.  
"Raye." Serena said nodding her head as she wiped away her tears.  
"Are you all right Serena?" Raye asked noticing the tears. She got up and went over to the blond girl.keeping a safe distance away from the man. Serena smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah I'm fine. How are you doing?" She asked hoping to change the subject. It worked. Raye slumped into the couch seat next to Serena.  
"Darien is really still alive isn't he?" she asked softly. Serena nodded. "You weren't lying that day.Ugh! It's so.like.impossible. I would think I was going crazy but I saw him standing right behind me.alive and well." Raye growled to herself.  
"Yeah.well I didn't take it to well when he found me" Serena said sarcastically thinking back to when she had been tied up to a tree. "I think I should have tried my luck with Jacob" She said softly.  
"Oh I'm not too sure of that" Came a voice from behind them. Serena rolled her eyes but didn't look back at the person or acknowledged him in any other way.  
"Darien" Raye whispered as she got up and went to her brother. "I.We haven't seen you in so long." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around the startled ebony haired man. Darien for his part stood there frozen. "But.you're not dead! Your alive and here! Everything's gonna be all right now" She said smiling. Darien didn't return her smile. "You do know me don't you?" She asked when she didn't see a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. Darien slowly shook his head. Serena sighed and decided to help him out.  
"Come here Raye. He does not know you. Hell he can hardly remember anything of this life time..." Serena began as she spun a tale of vampires and death and souls and reincarnation and paintings and lovers. Raye for her part sat there in shock as she digested all this.  
"So you're telling me that my brother..who I might add I have lived most of my life with.is actually the incarnation of some vampire king who died three thousand years ago but for some reason still has his soul intact thus being reborn as MY brother a mortal then dying and turning back into a immortal then kidnapping a woman who tried to save him and not letting him go..is there anything else I'm missing?" Raye asked shaking her head. Serena smiled slightly at her.  
"Yeah.You are the exact replica of his sister when he was first a mortal about fifteen thousand years ago. You also have her soul." She got her desired effect. Raye's eyes grew wide in shock as she stared at her brother who nodded in confirmation then back to Serena then promptly fainted.  
"She has a knack for that you know" Jadeite mused softly chuckling. Serena turned her curious eyes on him.  
"For what?" She asked  
"Fainting." He said simply then smirked and went to pick her up. "Since I am assuming that this young lady will be staying with us for quite some time I will take it upon myself to prepare a room for her" He left before Serena could stop him leaving her alone with Darien. Serena growled something about 'dismembering a certain blond haired man so that he could never bare children' before turning to stare at the fire that they had created to keep Raye warm a while ago. (I don't know if I will make them fertile in this story yet so just work with it)  
"I wonder how long you can keep ignoring me" Mused Darien from behind a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"How long can you hold you're breath?" she growled in response.  
"A lot longer than you can imagine my dear.a lot longer than you can imagine"  
  
Jacob growled as he sat at the police station. Being interrogated by Serena's cousin of all people was hell.  
"You were last seen with her Jacob." Katrina hissed as she slammed her hands down on the flat surface. "Strands of her hair, blood and her backpack were found in your car!"  
"I don't know where that little slut is" Jacob said for the millionth time.  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Katrina screamed as she pulled the chair out from under him making him fall. "TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY COUSIN IS!" She slammed the younger man onto the wall with anger.  
"I. DON'T. KNOW!" He bit out.  
"Kat." Katrina let go of Jacob and he sunk to the ground. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her partner. He had a sympathetic look on his face. "Let me handle this one." He said softly. Katrina stared at him a moment before nodding. She went over to the door and leaned against it. "All right you little punk. IF you don't start talking I will have you brought up on Kidnapping, assault, battery, ignoring a court restraint order.and Murder of the first degree.and that's just the beginning. We haven't' looked at your previous record yet." He said with ice in his eyes and a very evil grin on his lips. "So you ready to speak?"  
"You've got nothing on me" Jacob said smirking as he sat down again.  
"I wouldn't say 'nothing'." Katrina's partner said. "Kat?" He turned to Katrina.  
"We have 23 people at the moment who will be willing to testify that you have been stalking Serena at home and at school. I have 4 witnesses who saw you leave with Serena. They say she looked as if she was being forced to go with you. And on top of that we have the security camera tapes from the school showing you and your numerous confrontations with Serena.Including one right before she disappeared" Katrina hissed. "Now then.Either you tell me and Max everything you know or I'm gonna book your ass and make sure you never see the outside world again" She hissed gesturing to her partner. Max smirked at Jacob who looked nervous.  
"You're looking a little hot under the collar Jacob.Care to tell me anything?" Max asked.  
  
"You know! We could have been back at the house if you girls had hurried up just the tinniest!" Kunzite growled as three figures flew behind him. Kunzite had already zapped their luggage back to the house via Jadeite but three people.well sort of people.he could not handle so they were taking the old fashioned way there. And besides the girls scent had not penetrated the house so it would not let them into the house had they zapped themselves there. (Remember they're vampires and need to be invited in.or something to those lines)  
"Oh come on KU!" Lita said sarcastically using Mina's nick name for him. Kunzite growled at her but kept going straight. "How were we supposed to know what to pack?" She pouted but ended up giggling almost falling out of the air. Kunzite rolled his eyes but stared straight ahead.  
"You let yourself be known to Darien while he was still mortal right?" Amy asked her mind already whizzing with thoughts. Kunzite chuckled slightly. Amy was the brains in the women side of their little family.  
"Yes. We thought it would be best if he knew us. That way if trouble arose he would not be hesitant in trusting us."  
"But that's not what happened is it?" Mina asked softly coming up to look Kunzite in the eye. Kunzite looked at her surprised then sighed.  
"No. He thought I was responsible for the attack to him. He knew right off the bat at our first meeting that I was not normal and he just couldn't find it in himself to trust me. That is partially the reason he got hurt so bad that day"  
"You said KKris was the reason he got injured" Amy spoke up in surprise.  
"Let me put it this way. Had Darien let us help him we could have saved him a lot of hurt. And even after when KKris left, thinking Darien was as good as dead, which he was at the end, we went to help him but he ran from us. Had he let us help him.maybe his human side would have survived and he wouldn't have to come back." Kunzite sighed. "We failed him when he needed it the most" he sighed. Lita from behind him rolled her eyes and smacked him on his behind after catching up with him.  
"You are such an idiot! You did what you had to do. You tried your' best. And you know better than I do that Darien will not hold this against you." Kunzite stared at Lita for a moment before nodding slightly in acceptance as to what she had just said. "Now.how much longer?"  
  
KKris looked at his lackey with disgust. "You do not know what is going on?" He demanded. The poor man shook his head, his shoulders shaking with fear. "And you almost revealed yourself today" he went on. "You never seem to think before you speak"  
"I am sorry my lord. It was but an accident" Spoke the lackey drawing back slightly in hopes that he would not be struck down.  
"He went back to the house. He has been outside for how long? You even spoke to him up-close!" KKris said his eyes blazing. "Sufficient to say that I couldn't care less about it being an accident. I want results. Don't make me kill you!" He growled.  
"I.I am sorry my lord" KKris nodded.  
"One last chance!"  
"But my-"  
"ONE LAST CHANC! YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING TO KILL HIM FOR OVER FOUR THOUSAND YEARS!" KKris roared in anger. The lackey was thrown back when KKris hit him with a powerful mind bomb. "One last chance" he whispered. His eyes were wild, and his teeth grinded against each other. He slammed his fist into the Lackey's stomach making him double over with pain.  
  
"I want my own room" Serena growled staring at Darien with anger. Darien sighed.  
"Can we not discuss this when night falls?" he asked. Serena growled at him.  
"NO! I want my own damn room! You've taken my freedom from me and ill be damned to hell if I let you take anything else" She hissed. Darien threw his hands up and growled.  
"FINE!" And stalked off. Serena stood there surprised for a moment before rushing to catch up with Darien.  
"Darien?" Serena called when she lost track of him. Her eyes whipped back and forth in the dark corridors but the tall dark haired man was no where in sight. "Darien! This isn't funny!" She shouted trying to stop the waver of her voice. She screamed as suddenly she was thrown backwards. She looked up shocked in the eyes of Luke. "Luke?" She asked with fear in her voice, her eyes going wide. He smirked at her before grabbing her by the hair and slamming her against another wall. Serena let out a scream of pain and then cried for the only one who could save her. "DARIEN!" She cried but then a hand came crashing down on her cheek.  
"Keep silent you damn bed warmer! Darien will not hear you" he hissed as he raised her to his eye level. Serena was held a good few feet off the ground.considering Luke was taller than her.and only supported by the pull of the hair in his hand. "Now my pretty." He began but Serena let out a scream of her own and smashed something on his head. He cried out and staggered back dropping Serena to the ground. Serena groaned a bit when she hit the floor but smirked at him not showing weakness.a piece of broken vase in her hands. "You think that will stop me?" He asked laughing slightly once he had regained his composure.  
"Well you looked pretty stopped a few moments ago" She hissed back trying to find a way to escape. Suddenly he lunged and grabbed her by the waist. "AHHH!" She screamed as he bodily threw her into a room. She screamed more as her body hit a dresser in the room like a raggedy Ann doll. She fell down with a thud.pieces of broken glass all around.  
"Now try to escape" He laughed as he slammed the door shut behind him. He stalked over to her limp body and since he was not prepared fell back as Serena's foot came out of no where slamming into his ankles. "You little bitch!" He hissed as he got up rubbing his head. And when he brought his hand back he stared in shock at the blood on his fingers. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Serena. "You drew blood?" He hissed in wonder. "No one has been able to do that in over twelve thousand years!" He yelled as his fist connected with her cheek. Serena screamed as she flew back, her hand rose cupping her cheek. She lay there her hand on her cheek her legs sprawled in front of her, all in all she looked useless.beaten, but her eyes still held a flame. And that was the flame Luke was here to destroy. "You still think you can hurt me?" he asked with a mock laughter. Serena growled as she slowly got up and rushed at him. Luke laughed. "Stupid mortal" As his leg came up and connected with her stomach. She was thrown back again but this time she didn't get up. A small trickle of blood left the side of her mouth as she closed her eyes. Luke stood there looking satisfied. "Now your turn Darien" he hissed as he turned to go. But stopped and stared in shock at the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
Darien was angry with Serena. She wanted her own room even after everything. He had been hoping that she would have cooled off a bit after spending the night with him. But no such luck. He looked back to see if she was following but growled when he noticed the hallway was clear. Suddenly he felt it. A tug in his heart. Closing his eyes he scanned the place. And immediately snapped them open. Serena was in danger. He literally flew down the corridors sending a silent command to the other three men to catch up. He stopped suddenly when he felt something crunching at his feet. Looking down in surprise he noticed pieces of a vase and knew immediately Serena had been here. Looking around frantically he tried to figure out where she was but for some reason her scent was very faint. Finally a crash from one of the rooms had him running into it. He stopped at the doorway in shock at what he saw. Serena lay amidst glass and other debris.her body bruised and bloodied and she seemed to be bleeding. She was not moving at all. Her body was deathly still. That thought made his blood run cold. He tore his eyes from Serena to the figure that was standing with his back to him. Slowly the man turned around....  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
Yeah I know not much of an ending but I'm tired. We all know what happens right? So Luke either really hates humans.particularly the ones close to Darien or has a brain disorder. What do you think? I couldn't make Serena's character a murderer.well not like the you know immediate murderer.so I put the whole spoiled brat and fair and car accident thing in. (I swear.I think death has a thing for me.(The AN above) Everywhere I go someone dies..too bad I can't bite Fate in the @$$(Shrug))) Anyways.thank you all for your reviews. Lotsa luv  
  
Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	10. Skye

The Dark Side of Life  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 9  
  
January, 2004  
  
Darien's heart raced three hundred miles per minute as he stared at her prone body. His eyes became red as he turned to stare at the man gloating over her body. Slowly the man turned around and Darien's eyes went wide with recognition.  
"Luke" He whispered in shock. The man also had a shocked look on his face as he stared at Darien. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded his eyes going dark. Luke's eyes suddenly became razors as he smirked in Darien's direction.  
"You cannot tell oh mighty lord of the vampires?" Luke asked with a mock bow. "What's the matter? Your bed warmer not to your liking?" He asked sarcastically. That did it. Darien lost all thoughts as he lunged at Luke his teeth bared. BAM! He slammed his fist in the other man's chest. Luke cried out as he staggered back. Darien landed a few more punches from his cheek to his stomach. Luke was now bleeding from various cuts and he was having trouble standing. Darien was in an animal rage as he threw punch after punch.  
  
Suddenly he fell back with a cry of surprise as Luke hit him with a mind bomb. Dazed Darien just lay where he had fallen. He didn't see it coming. Luke let out a cry and slammed something onto Darien's head. Darien cried out as something metal connected with his head momentarily blinding him.  
"SO MR ALL POERFUL AND MIGHTY? HOW DOES IT FEEL BEING AT THE OTHER END OF THE CHAIN?" Luke hissed as he hit Darien reputedly with the Metal thing. Darien's world was going black by now and he felt his head spinning. "Four thousand years! Four thousand damn years I wasted trying to kill your damn ass! But NO! You even survived when I finally succeeded.tell me Mr. mighty.how does one survive a stake through the heart?" He hissed. There was blood everywhere and Darien was barely conscious by now. He finally got a hold of his rage and stopped hitting Darien.  
  
Darien forced his eyes open from where he lay. Luke was now standing over Serena's body. "This girl..she is more than a toy is she not?" he asked laughing slightly. "Too bad she's dead.she would have made a wonderful toy for KKris." Darien sighed and closed his eyes to the pain. Serena was dead.he had no reason to live. But what happened next made him snap his eyes open. A soft moan filled the room. Luke was also staring in shock at the blond girl. But she didn't move. Luke rolled his eyes and turned back to Darien. "Too bad.I thought for a moment she had made the sound. It would have been very.interesting to have her awake. She is quite a piece of meat isn't she Darien. So young and untouched." He said taunting Darien.  
  
The light that had rose in his eyes when he had heard the moan died and a murderous look filled his eyes. But he was unable to do anything for his body was pretty much useless until he could heal himself. Briefly he wondered where the boys were but he had no time to think anymore as Luke sat on top of his body making him hiss in pain and began punching his face.  
  
"This (Grunt) is for all the humiliation (grunt) you put me though. You should really treat your friend's better Darien" Luke said laughing as Darien's face was beat to a bloody pulp. Darien managed to smirk slightly when something caught his eye from behind Luke.  
  
Luke stopped punching him and stared at his smiling face in surprise before he rolled over in dead unconsciousness. Serena stood wavering over him.a vase in hand. Slowly the broken vase fell from her hands and she fell onto Darien's body hard making him wince in pain but he somehow managed to bring his arm around her to cushion her fall. "Oh Serena.thank the creator" He whispered before he fell into unconsciousness also.  
  
***  
  
"Darien?" Darien winced as a voice from above called him.  
"Leave me to die in peace" He hissed as he tried to block out the voice.  
"Oh get a life!" Hissed the voice.  
"I cannot.I just lost mine" He replied sarcastically.  
"DAREIN SHIELDS! GET THE HELL UP!" Shouted the voice. Darien winced and opened his eyes slowly ready to pounce on whoever was bothering him He stopped and stared in shock. There stood over him was a pissed off looking Raye. "It's about time" She said glaring at him. Darien closed his eyes again and opened them but Raye was still over him. She rolled her eyes at his actions.  
"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Raye?" he demanded sitting up. For this he got a smack on the back of his head. "OW! Yeesh. Wait! Serena!" He cried looking around in a panic. His eyes came to rest on Raye. She looked worried and sad. "Raye.what is wrong with Serena? Where is she?" He demanded. Raye looked away from Darien and answered.  
"She almost died Darien.She is still unconscious" Darien looked around in panic.  
"H.how long have we been out?" He demanded. Raye looked at Darien with tears in her eyes.  
"About a week and a half." She whispered. She held up her wrist to his mouth. "You must Drink brother" Darien shook his head trying to push her hand away. "I almost lost you a second time brother.I will not loose you a third.if not for me drink for Serena." And she broke down crying. Darien stared at her alarmed. Then something inside of him kicked in and he took her into his arms and he whispered soothing words in her ear until she calmed down. "I-I'm sorry I broke Down" She said sniffling. Darien just smiled kindly at her.  
"I am sorry myself. You had to go through much." He said softly. Raye just smirked and brought her wrist to him. Sighing he brought his fangs in and slowly, as not to cause discomfort to her, sunk them into a large vein in her wrist and drank as much as she could afford to give safely. Then with a swipe of his tongue the puncture holes were gone. "Thank you" He smiled.  
"You scared me shitless you know" She scolded staring at her wrist in wonder.  
"That's what I'm here for" He said smiling softly at her. Raye just sniffled and hit him lightly on the shoulder. But his shoulder was still aching and he hissed in pain.  
"OHMYGOD! IMSOSORRY!" Raye rushed out as she shrieked when she heard his hiss. Darien rolled his eyes but held up a hand.  
"Don't worry about it. I need to go see Serena" He said pushing himself up. Raye nodded slightly and helped him up. "Should I assume you have accepted my other form?" he asked while they were walking to Serena's room. Raye sighed.  
"It's still hard for me to believe...but when I saw you all bloodied and bruised...I knew immediately that you were my brother no matter what form you took" She said softly. Darien smiled at his sister but his heart was still racing at the thought of not being able to see Serena.  
  
They came to a room at the other end of the manor and Raye stopped. "This is her room...go on in." She said softly gesturing for him to go in. Darien sighed and smiled at his sister before entering the room slowly. Inside Zoisite sat at the head of her bed checking her pulse and Jadeite stood over them worried. They looked up in surprise when Darien let out a gasp. She was all black and blue...even after a week and a half.  
"Darien!" Jadeite cried out in surprise. Darien looked at Jadeite in surprise.  
"Jade?" He asked.  
"Darien...Serena...Serena" Jadeite's eyes were strangely shiny and if Darien didn't know any better he would think Jadeite was about to cry.  
"What is it?" He demanded going to Serena.  
"Darien...Serena...her soul." Darien was staring intensely at Serena so he didn't catch everything his friend had said.  
"She is fine now...Just asleep" Zoisite said softly. Darien sighed in relief but then tensed up and pointed to Jadeite with a questioning look on his face. "It is better he tells you" Zoisite said softly. "I bid my leave master" He said before slipping out of the room. Darien took his place at the head of Serena's bed and ran his hand though her hair.  
"Jadeite...tell me what is wrong? Why do you speak of Serena with such shock?" he demanded not taking his eyes off of her. "She's all right.Isn't she?" He asked his eyes worried.  
"My lord." Jadeite said softly as he came to kneel at Darien's feet. Darien looked at his friend in shock. "Serena...Her soul is that of my sister of my past." This announcement was followed by stunned silence.  
  
"Did you tell him we're back?" Kunzite demanded.  
"No. He was too worried about Serena." Zoisite said softly.  
"Serena...that human girl has brought all this to our home." he hissed.  
"She is also the human girl who tried to save his life!" Snapped Nephrite. "You will respect her. She has done much! And just last week she saved our master's life!"  
"She would not have to if she had not come here" Kunzite said not wanting to believe a human woman could help his master where they had all failed. "She is a woman and incompetent!" Suddenly the sound of skin meeting skin was heard and everyone stared in shock at Mina who was red in the face and her eyes were furious. Kunzite stared at her in shock...a red palm print appearing on his cheek.  
"YOU SEXIST PIG! How dare you speak anything against the woman who has saved out lord!" She hissed. "I may be your mate but I will not stand for you badmouthing my sex!" she glared at him. "You speak another ill word of her and I will leave you for good!" And with that she stormed up the stairs. Kunzite stared after her in shock.  
"She is right you know. I thought you left those sexist remarks back in the eighteen hundreds" Lita said with a frown.  
"Lita!" Kunzite growled. Lita rolled her eyes and went after Mina. "Do you guys also take Mina and Lita's side?" He demanded turning to the men.  
"Tsk,Tsk. There you go again. Am I a guy?" Amy asked trying not to chuckle. "Mina was right about you. You must learn that women are much superior to you measly males." The other guys were trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably at the look of shock on Kunzite's face. "Now if you 'gentlemen' excuse me. I must check on Serena." She said turning to go.  
"Don't bother love. I have just come from checking her. She did regain consciousness but is now sleeping soundly" Zoisite said. Amy stopped and glared at him.  
"She may not have wished for a man to see her body. You will not check up on her until she consents to it" She said with a disapproving tone.  
"Oh sure fine.next time she is half dead and isn't in the living world I'll make sure she signs a paper saying I can help her survive" Zoisite said sarcastically. And promptly hit himself mentally for saying that when Amy began glowing a light shade of blue.  
"You are no better than Kunzite" She hissed. And with that she disappeared. Zoisite slumped into a sofa next to Kunzite.  
"What is it with our women today?" He mused.  
"We have given them far too much freedom" Chuckled Nephrite.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Came the shout from upstairs. Nephrite groaned and slumped in the sofa also. "WATCH YOUR BACK LOVE!" Lita hissed from above.  
  
"A-Are you sure?" Darien asked shocked. Jadeite smiled grimly  
"Yes.this is Skye." Darien looked at Serena with a new light. "My sister found her way back to me.I finally have my family" Jadeite said smiling slightly.  
"How do you know for sure?" Darien demanded.  
"When we were patching her up.it was as if her soul began expressing itself.like it was making itself known..I would know my sister's soul anywhere."  
"Wow." Was all Darien could get out as he stared at Serena in surprise.  
"She remembers.a bit at least. She came back into the living world a few moments before you and smiled at me. She knows that she was Skye. But she does not remember much" Jadeite sighed.  
"Congratulations.You have your family back" Darien said smiling slightly at his old friend. "Will I need to ask your permission to 'date your little sister?" He asked mockingly.  
"I don't think so!" Growled a soft voice. Both men stared in shock as Serena struggled to sit up. "I would never date such a pig as you. And I do not take orders form anyone.be it my brother" She said pointedly glaring at Darien.  
"Serena!" Darien said in a relieved voice as he went over to her and helped her sit up. She tried to brush his hand away but he stubbornly helped her up. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I'm fine." She said not meeting Darien's eye.  
"What is wrong?" he asked worried. When Serena looked back her eyes were full of fear. "Serena?"  
"Darien.Don't you understand now? I don't belong here! I don't belong with your people. Your' fights are going to get me killed. And I am only human. You have to let me go" She said pleadingly. Darien's eyes hardened and he shook his head furiously.  
"NEVER" He hissed as he stalked to the door. Looking back he growled. "YOU ARE MINE Whether YOU ACCEPT THIS OR NOT!" And stormed out of the room leaving, once again, a weeping Serena in his wake  
"Skye" Jadeite said softly forgetting for a moment that it was Serena but she didn't seem to notice as she curled up in a ball and cried. Jadeite went over and eloped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Skye" He whispered.  
  
Darien sighed as he sat down on his bed. He would use the earth to heal his body fully in a while but first he had to calm his heart. It was still beating in fear. He had almost lost her because someone he had known long ago betrayed him. He wanted with all his heart for her to be happy but why couldn't she be happy with him? He loved her with all his heart and would do anything with her.but he could not let her go. (AN: I'm listening to 'Never had a dream come true' by S club 7 and the line I just wrote.the girl just sang (well sort of)...hehe. talk about coincidence!)  
"Serena.I'm sorry but it's more dangerous for you to be away from me now that KKris knows about you" Darien whispered before he flew upwards and slammed into the earth. Moments later the earth smoothed itself out as if not disturbed for quite a while as the lord of vampires reenergized himself under the damp soil.  
  
"Serena?" Serena looked up in surprise at the person who called her name. It was a man with Platinum silver hair. And he had a sad look in his eyes. "May I come in?" Serena nodded slightly and sat up. "Thank you." He said as he came in and sat down on a chair at her feet. "My name is Kunzite." Recognition flared in her eyes. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my master. I guess sometimes we forget that humans are warriors in their own right" He said softly.  
"Darien saved my life not to long ago.it was the least I could do for a friend" Serena shut her mouth as she stared in shock at what she had just said. She had called Darien a friend. Kunzite smiled at her.  
"Thank you once again. I am at your service." He bowed low before disappearing out the door leaving a shocked Serena behind.  
  
The end of chapter 9  
  
Yeah yeah I know its short and dumb place to end but I've spent the WHOLE day first a school then at the mall and I'm tired as hell. How was my fighting scene from this and the last chapters? I've never written one so please tell me how I did.was I too easy on Darien? Tell me! Thanks for reading. Have a safe and happy day. Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	11. More problems

The Dark Side of Life  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 10  
  
January, 2004  
  
AN: Soooo sorry for the late update! GOMEN!  
  
Serena stared at her walls in anger. How in the world could she have said that she thought of that heathen as a friend? He took away everything from her! Sighing she got up slowly. She was still feeling the effect of the attack but not so miraculously Darien was feeling just dandy. It had been a week since the attack and she was all nicely bandaged up. She refused so see the others except for her newly acquired brother. She still was having a hard time believing that she was the incarnation of a girl who lived thousands of years ago. She now knew how Raye felt when she told her about her being Darien's sister from thousands of years ago. She felt scared and confused but oddly excited of the whole prospect. But unlike Raye she didn't have the urge to faint. Slowly she got up on shaky legs and tried to walk to the door.  
"Skye" She said softly. The name was familiar to her tongue. She felt at home with that name. It was odd but she felt as if she was always Skye but at the same time she was Serena. All this thinking was making her head reel. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned against a wall as the world started spinning and going back and forth and side to side. Then it stopped so suddenly that it gave her a piercing headache. Then with a sigh she pulled herself away from the wall and slowly made her way to the door. Slipping out she hunted out the room they had given Raye. She felt weak still and knew if she made one wrong move the whole household would he gathered around outside her door. And that was the last thing she needed. Ever since the accident Darien had made sure that she was monitored at every move and it was driving her insane. She found the room and slipped in unnoticed.  
"Who's there?" Came a voice. Serena jumped when the voice cut through the silence but silenced her heat and answered when she recognized the voice.  
"It's just me Raye. Keep it down" Serena hissed back in the dark. The lights flicked on and Serena squinted trying to get used to the sudden light. There on the bed sat Raye stared at Serena with hawk eyes.  
"SERE-"  
"RAYE!" Serena hissed "Keep it quite!" Raye blushed and got up to help Serena onto the bed. Serena sighed and sagged into Raye's arms.  
"Serena what are you doing out of bed?" Raye said softer but there was still a bite in her voice.  
"I just needed to talk to someone." She paused. "Someone HUMAN" She emphasized. Raye giggled slightly but nodded as she helped Serena sit down on the bed comfortably. "Where is your brother? I haven't seen him since our meeting when Darien" She paused a moment trying to figure out how to say it "died." Serena suddenly realized looking around as if to see him appear.  
"He went into a sort of mental shock when Darien was revealed. But slowly he's getting used to him being alive and a vampire lord. To tell you the truth he's taking it much better than I did. He's calm and collected.or was." At Serena's questioningly look she snickered and answered "Darien introduced him to some lady named Reika. He's been around her a lot. I for one think it's true love" Raye said smirking. Serena smiled slightly then sobered up as she asked the question that she had really meant to ask. "You do know who I was in the past don't you?" She asked. Raye stared at her with no expression.  
"Skye Sare. Jadeite's younger sister" She said after a moment. Serena nodded in confirmation. "You two seemed close even before this discovery was made. Maybe subconsciously your souls recognized each other." Raye mused. Serena snorted.  
"I didn't know vampires had souls" She said rolling her eyes.  
"But Darien did." Raye pointed out earning a glare from Serena. "Question." Serena looked at her with an expectant look on her face.  
"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"How do you really feel about my brother?" She asked softly. Serena sighed and looked away.  
"I should have been expecting that question." She said with a sigh. "To tell you the truth I really don't know. I mean he's this thing. This non human thing. Supposed mythological Vampire for god's sake. And the damn PRINCE Of that race. Not to mention he's possessive, overbearing, commanding, doesn't think of ones feelings, is very territorial, snobby, and an all round brat" She raised an eyebrow. "Need I go on?" Raye rolled her eyes and glared at Serena.  
"You know what I mean." She said. This time Serena rolled her eyes.  
"Fine. To tell you truthfully I really don't know how I feel about him. I mean he can be sweet at times but I can't ignore the fact that he is thousands of years older than me." She sighed and closed her tired eyes.  
  
"Could you love him?" Raye asked softly putting a hand on her friend's shoulders. Serena opened her eyes and stared at her friend with wide eyes. "Could you? I mean after all he is god's creation before anything else. And so are you." Serena heaved a deep breath and let her head hit the wall behind her lightly.  
"I think" She began then opened her eyes and stared at Raye. "I think that I'm already half way there" She said quietly, fear evident in her eyes. Raye for her part practically threw Serena off the bed with her squeals.  
"But you know.he's not a prince. Just the lord of the vampires" She said smirking slightly. Serena groaned and glared at her friend but Raye's laughter was contagious and she began laughing uncontrollably. The spoke in general of their lives for a while more before Serena groaned slightly as her stomach began hurting. Suddenly her mind began whirling and she began breathing deeply and heavily as she reached out blindly to hold onto Raye. But it did no good. Whatever was wrong with her made her fall in a dead faint. She didn't even remember Raye's screams for help.  
  
Darien sighed as he stared at the night sky.  
"I am sorry Serena." He whispered at the sky. The stars connected before his eyes to reveal a laughing Serena with sparkling eyes. Turning away from the window he sat down on a large sofa and closed his eyes searching his new home for Serena's presence. He pulled his spirit out of his body and followed her as she stumbled to Raye's room. He winced when he saw her stumble but forced himself to not go rushing to her. He knew that she was feeling frustrated at all the attention everyone was pouring at her. She had yet to meet the girls and he didn't want to put too much on her shoulders just yet. He almost laughed out loud when Raye questioned her about her feelings for him. So she thought he was overbearing snobby brat? Among other things. Well he would have to do something about that. Suddenly something crashed beside his real body and his spirit was forced to re-enter his body. Snapping his eyes open he looked around ready for any danger. "KUNZITE!" He snapped "What are you doing?" he demanded relaxing his muscles. Kunzite stared at Darien with a pained look in his eyes as he stood up from where he had been picking up pieces of a broken dish.  
"Darien!" Kunzite sighed and showed Darien the pieces of broken glass. "Mina's new preferred choice of weapon." He explained. Darien couldn't help but laugh. These two fought more than anyone he knew.  
  
"Did she get you?" Darien asked once his laughter had subsided. Kunzite groaned and nodded rubbing his buttocks. Darien also groaned and snapped his finger. "Damn. I owe her fifty bucks now" He muttered as Kunzite stared at him in horror.  
"You bet with Mina on ME? Your best friend?" He asked trying not to have a heart attack. Darien just rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"Of course." He said matter of factly. Then getting up he left the bumbling Kunzite while he went to hunt. "Keep an eye on Serena for me will you old buddy?" he asked before he swooped into the sky. For the past week he had hunted every night to make up for the three thousand years of blood loss to his body. And he could feel his strength returning.no way in hell would anyone get the better of him anymore. Serena's life may just as well depend on it.  
  
Jadeite sighed as he sat in bed quietly while the girls stood around him laughing. He had a lot on his mind and he had no idea as to how to solve any of his problems.  
"What's wrong Jade?" Jadeite looked up surprised at Amy who was looking at him with a concerned look in her eyes. He forcefully smiled at her.  
"Of course not Amy.why would you think that?" he asked. Amy growled and gave him a 'yeah right' look.  
"You can't fool me Jadeite. I've known you for way too long" She said sighing. "Come with me" She pulled him to his feet and pulled him out of the room and into a more quite one. "Now tell me" She commanded. Jadeite sighed and sat down beside her.  
"It's Skye" He began but Amy put up a hand.  
"Serena, Jadeite. Serena. You must get used to her new name. She is not the sister you knew in your past. Her name is Serena" Jadeite nodded slightly and began again.  
"I remember her in great detail. She was my little sister after all. But she doesn't remember me as much as I wish. And another thing. I know she was murdered. And what if it was a vampire that killed her? He could still be alive. Which would make Sk- Serena's life in danger. And to top it off she is human. I'm going to loose her again one day. And Darien. He's in love with her. She is mortal and is bound to die sometime in her life." He said hanging his head.  
"Jade.that's not all is it?" Amy asked softly. He shook his head.  
"It's also Darien's sister. Raye. She makes me feel.really feel. I don't know. I love you all but I have never felt this deep feeling for anyone. A few day's ago I was hunting and a panther got a swipe at me. Amy.I felt it. I felt the pain." He said looking at her with lost eyes. Amy sighed and smiled at him.  
"Don't you understand?" she asked softly.  
"What?" He demanded. "Tell me Amy."  
"Do you not remember when Zoisite and I first met?" she asked. Jadeite nodded.  
"We tried to figure out for days what was wrong with him. He seemed to be in a daze for most of the time" He chuckled at the memory.  
"Did he feel pain?" She asked. Jadeite stared at her in surprise as memories began surfacing.  
"Yeah.I remember once I hit him over the head with a chandelier that slipped from my hands and landed onto his head. The guys congratulated me after thinking I did it on purpose to bring him back into the real world. He cursed at me in four different languages that day. And then a week later." Jadeite stared at Amy in shock. "He introduced us to you." He whispered. "He said he had finally met the love of his life" Amy smiled and nodded.  
"Let me tell you something about your kind. When you are human you have a whole soul and are waiting for another whole soul to find you. In other words your mate for life. But when you turn into a vampire half your soul is sent to your mate. And until you find your mate you only have half a soul while your mate has a soul and half. And thus you loose certain feelings. Such as pain among others. Which is very important even though it is sometimes a curse. When you meet your mate your soul can only be returned when you both admit love and join." She smiled softly. "When your mate is near your soul in her position reacts thus making your missing emotions come back full force. But they are easily misplaced or mishandled. Jadeite.Raye is your mate" She said softly trying not to smirk at the look of horror on his face. "SO.you are soon to be related to Darien. Or should I say Darien to you. Darien is smitten with your sister and you with his. How ironic" She said smirking clearly enjoying his discomfort. She then, being the kind hearted woman she was said. "Don't worry too much about it. I think mother fate has a few tricks up her sleeves to get you four together." She patted his shoulder and left the room.  
  
KKris smirked as he stared at the darkening sky. Luke was dead. He had to remember to thank Darien for that one. The damn man was becoming way to annoying for his own good. But then his smirk turned into a frown. Darien had found his mate and that would mean trouble for him. He sat back and thought back to when Darien had found his mate those many years ago. That painter woman. But KKris had luckily disposed of that problem as soon as he could. But this time his mate was a college student and he knew her. One would think this would make it easier to kill her thus getting to Darien but Darien and his four tight knit friends probably knew of his last successful kill thus would protect the stupid girl to all extents. It would be near impossible to get to her. But what they didn't know was he had already got her through Luke. The poison in her blood stream should take effect any day now, and the girl would be his. Darien would pay dearly for taking all he did. "Watch your back Darien.I'm commin to getcha" he hissed into the night his eyes glowing an eerie yellow.  
  
Kunzite nearly had a heart attack when his sensitive ears were suddenly hit with a loud painful cry for help. Closing his eyes he concentrated and blinked himself to where the distress signal had come from. "Raye. What is it?" He demanded as he rushed into her room. Raye sat on the bed with an unconscious Serena in her arms. She looked desperately at Kunzite with fear filled eyes.  
"Help her please!" She cried as she looked back down at Serena's prone figure. Kunzite felt his heart stop. His lord had lost a female once before and he couldn't again. Rushing to their side he bent down to feel a pulse. It was there but it was damn weak. Quickly as he could he sent out a distress signal to Zoisite and Amy the doctors in their little family. Moment's later two figures blinked into the room.  
"What is it Kunz?" Amy asked rushing forward, Zoisite hot on her heels.  
"It's Serena. There is something wrong with her" he said looking down at the blond haired girl. "Her pulse is weak and I am getting no response from her brain" He said softly. Amy stared at him a moment, then immediately went to Serena's side and began checking her vital signs all the while speaking to Zoisite in their private mental path. ~Zoi.Get Raye and Kunzite out of here. I don't need any more people than I have to have in here. But come back because something tells me that there is something very wrong with the girl~ Amy said trying to keep the worried tone out of her voice but failed miserably. Zoisite nodded but said nothing as he went over to Raye and helped her to her feet.  
"No I'm not leaving Serena." Raye said stubbornly trying to get out of his grasp.  
"Do not be stubborn woman. We cannot help her if we have fear of infecting you also." Zoisite hissed in anger as he pulled her out. "You also Kunzite. You must leave. Find Darien and especially Jadeite. He must know of what is happening to his sister." Kunzite said nothing but nodded as he grasped Raye's hand and lead her out. Once the door closed Amy and Zoisite went about checking up Serena properly.  
"Take off her shirt Zoi. There is too much cloth in the way for me to penetrate her." Amy said softly as she closed her eyes and got ready her spirit to go into Serena's body. This would only tell her what was wrong and hopefully show her how they could beat the illness. Zoisite without any hesitation slipped Serena's pj top off and laid her back on the pillows, then closing his eyes he too let his spirit go with Amy. "Well what do you think it is?" Amy's spirit asked Zoisite's as they stared at Serena's bloodstream.  
"Hmmmm. I am not quite sure" Zoisite said thoughtfully. "But look at the blood cells. Aren't they acting quite oddly?" Amy turned to where he was pointing and both zoomed their spiritual selves closer and gasped in shock. The red and white blood cells seemed to be teamed up fighting her inner tissue and skin cells. And from the looks of it the blood cells were winning. "If this keeps up she will deteriorate from the inside out" Zoisite said softly.  
"I have never seen anything like this. How can we cure it?" Amy asked.  
"Let's get back into our bodies then we can figure that one out" Zoisite suggested. Amy's only response was disappearing form view. When Zoisite came too the first thing he noticed was a worried Jadeite staring at Serena's prone body. The second was that Serena now looked alarmingly ashen. This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
Katrina sighed as she drunk from her cup of coffee. Jacob had given them shit and it was driving her mad.  
"Kat." Katrina looked up in surprise as a warm bagel was placed in front of her. Max smiled sadly at her. Sitting down beside her he shoved the food closer to her. "Eat. You haven't eaten in days. I'm sure your cousin's all right." He said softly. Katrina smiled at him gratefully.  
"Thanks a million Max. But I'm not hungry." She sighed and took another gulp from her mug cherishing the burning sensation as it stung her throat. "You know.Serena came to live with us when she was ten. Her parents died. She was no more than a shell. She blames herself for her parent's death." Max stayed silent because he had a feeling that she needed to have her say before she broke down. "I remember I was like 13 or something. Mom and Dad brought her home with them and when I first saw her I thought 'my god she looks so lost and helpless'. And from that day forward I vowed to be her strength. Finally after three years of silence I somehow broke through and brought her back to the real world. We had such wonderful times. Then mom and dad died. I was a bit better at handling it than she was but she took it upon herself to take care of me. She stayed with me for about three months. When I finally came back she came here to Japan to start school. We lost touch then one day I'm transferred here and I was immediately thrust into a situation that included death and Serena. You remember the first case I took? The case of the guy who died without any reason? The girl whose care he was under was my cousin. Death seems to follow her. And now.I'm just worried that death has decided to stop playing games and take its intended target" She said softly. "She's all I have left. I can't loose her" Max sighed as he covered her hand with his own.  
"Don't worry.It'll all work out in the end." He said softly. Katrina looked up. Her eyes were filled with pain and were slightly shiny but no tears fell. She smiled at him and bowed her head once again.  
  
Jacob stared at his cell walls in anger. That bitch. Where the hell had she disappeared to? He had only been gone for a few hours. Granted that it had started to rain and he had bunkered with a cute red head but how the hell was he supposed to know she would escape? She was his and he'd be damned if anyone else took her. She must be dead by now. It still puzzled him how she escaped. There was no way in hell that she could have gotten out of those ropes. He was a champion knot tyre. But the question remained. Where the hell was the little slut? He knew he was fucked. They had so much damn evidence against him that he would be so lucky if he ever saw the other side of a penitentiary again. He was looking at life without parole. And that was without the damn murder charges they were threatening. If he got charged with that he was looking at the death row. "Where the fuck are you, you little slut?" he muttered to himself as he punched the wall making his fist bleed.  
  
Darien closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of flying through the air. He felt wonderful. So free. So alive. He had Serena. He had his life back. He had his sister and brother. He had his friends. What more could a guy ask for? But then he sobered up at that thought of Serena. He knew she wanted her freedom but he could not allow that. But no matter how many times they argued about it they seemed to get nowhere. He had lost Desire because he had let her have the freedom she had begged for. KKris took her away from him and he'd be damned if he gave the fucker another chance like that. The thoughts of Desire bombarded his mind as he almost fell from the sky. His first love. He met her about seven thousand years ago. She was the light of his life but it was not meant to be for she refused him and his offer of immortality saying some gibberish about meeting again if they were fated. He had yet to come face to face with her. It hurt like hell and he would kill himself sooner than let Serena do the same. Now all he had to do was get to KKris before he got to him again. "Watch out KKris. Your dead meat" He hissed as he sunk his fangs into the neck of the girl he held in a death grip.  
  
"Where is Darien?" Jadeite asked softly as he put cold wash cloths on his sister's forehead.  
"He is out feeding and has closed his mind off to us." Nephrite said from where he stood by the fire place. His arms crossed as he stared at Serena's small figure. "Have we figured out what is wrong with her?"  
"Her blood cells seem to be rebelling. Instead of attacking bad blood and such the white cells have teamed up with the red ones are eating away at the insides of her skin. I do not know how to cure this" Amy said sighing in exhaustion.  
"Exactly how bad is it?" Jadeite said with a frustrated growl. Amy and Zoisite never spoke in simple words.  
"Let me put it this way.If we don't find a cure for this soon. There will be nothing of Serena for us to help by next week." Zoisite answered noticing Jadeite's frustrated face. Jadeite stared at the two in shock. Then with a growl he left the room and the house and took to the air. He refused to believe that he could be loosing her again.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
So what did you guys think? Any ideas, suggestions, comments, flames anything at all are greatly appreciated. 


	12. Dream world

The Dark Side of Life  
  
LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 11  
  
January, 2004  
  
AN: At first I was going to make her soul that of ALL four generals sister's at some time. I mean it could work cuz they all turned at different times. And it has been fifteen thousand years give or take a few thousand since Darien first turned. And there was about a hundred plus years in between their conversions. But then I thought that would be to annoying to keep track of. And Serena does not turn vampire in this chapter. I don't even know what I'm gonna do with her yet. And no this story is far from over. But I'm running out of juice!!! Another thing. I'm in a really pissy mood. SO I'm writing the ending first. (NO I AM NOT POSTING IT FIRST!) but I wanna get the ending done. And I have two separate endings I wanna put up. One all lovey-dovey and one not so lovey- dovey. What do you guys think? Could you handle two different endings for the same story?  
  
Serena looked around surprised. The place that she was in was pale in colors and felt very warm. It felt wonderful. But something at the back of her mind was bothering her. Shrugging it off she went around trying to find someone who could tell her where she was.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called into the aquamarine coloured space that stretched for miles. "Ohh!" She squealed in glee as trees sprouted up in front her. They were tall and graceful weeping willows. She loved weeping willows. They looked so sad as if they were crying. She often sought comfort under them when. "When?" She asked herself softly. She couldn't remember. Shrugging it off she smiled at the slight breeze that seemed to go through the trees making them sway ever so slightly. Sighing in sheer bliss she went over to lay down under one of them. The sun seemed to brighten on its own over the willows. It streamed through the leaves and hit her face. She was in paradise. Closing her eyes she dosed off into sleep. She wondered briefly why she couldn't remember anything but those thoughts disappeared as the sand man gave her a heavy dose of sleep.  
  
"Darien!" Came the cry from behind the dark haired man. Darien whipped his head around to stare at the person who called his name.  
"Jadeite?" He asked softly in confusion. "What's wrong Jadeite?" Jadeite looked pale and his face held incredible pain.  
"Darien. You must get back home! Serena.there is something wrong with Serena" He said trying hard not to freak out. For a moment Darien just stood there not comprehending what was being told to him."  
"Serena is in danger?" Darien whispered not believing the alien word. Jadeite nodded furiously. Darien shook his head in denial. "NO! She is fine. I just saw her not too long ago speaking with Raye. She is fine. And no one is able to enter then household. The wards I placed around them made sure of that" He said shaking his head.  
"DARIEN! Serena is mortally ill!" Jadeite hissed in anger. Here he was trying to get his sister's love to go home with him and the damn man was denying everything he was saying.  
"She cannot be!" Darien insisted shaking his head.  
"DARIEN! MY SISTER IS DYING! THE GIRL YOU LOVE IS DYING!" He shouted but Darien was in denial. He had already lost one love and another would drive him insane. Darien would not listen. Sighing he spoke softly. "Forgive me Darien" He said softly and smashed his fist into Darien's face. Darien cried out in surprise and went flying backwards. The moments he was dazed Jadeite took the opportunity to grab him by the collar and blinked them both back to the house.  
  
Serena smiled as she yawned stretching her arms up high. She had the most wonderful dream about a man with beautiful Ebony hair and Gorgeous blue eyes. A man who loved her more than life itself. It left tingling feelings inside of her. She felt wonderful and relaxed. Shaking her head slightly to get the sleep out of her nooks and crannies she stood up and smiled at her surroundings. It was so perfectly warm here. And the perfect place to go exploring. Who knows what might pop up like the willows did? This would be like an exciting adventure. Suddenly she stopped on her way and thought it through. She was an adult.well she thought she was an adult. She sure had the body of an adult yet she felt like a child. How odd. Se felt wonderful! Shrugging it off she went to start her exploring. Oh today would be fun.  
  
Darien stared silently with disbelief at the girl in the bed.  
"This is not Serena" He said flatly and turned to leave.  
"YES IT IS DAMN IT!" Jadeite growled as he grabbed the older man's arm in a death grip.  
"It cannot be." Darien said his eyes demanded agreement. Jadeite shook his head.  
"It is." He said quietly before letting Darien go in a sign of defeat and went over to Serena's bed. Darien stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. Slowly he turned to stare at the girl. Closing his eyes he checked her aura and to his disbelief it was Serena. Slowly with shaky hands he went over to sit with Jadeite beside Serena while Amy and Zoisite worked as quickly as possible. Which is really quick for vampires.  
"Wh-What's wrong with her?" Darien asked not taking his eyes off of her ashen body. Jadeite answered for the two doctors for they were busy.  
"She has a. . . . Virus or something of some sort that is making her blood cells mutates. They are eating away the insides of her body." Jadeite finished with a sigh. "The two of them" He said gesturing to Amy and Zoisite "Think she won't last very long cuz they haven't seen anything like this before" Darien closed his eyes, a slight growl playing on his lips. Everyone stopped what they were doing. They had a feeling as to what he was about to try. His spirit left his body and slipped into her mind. ****************************  
  
Serena smiled as small blue roses sprout from the ground. "Bluebells!" She squealed as she bent down to smell them. They smelt wonderful. Sighing in sheer bliss she got up and twirled around. She felt no older than ten. The sun was still shining on her and for all she knew it hadn't changed in the time she had been here. She was glad. She wasn't really partial to the dark in creepy unknown places. Not that this place was creepy but at night time even the most wonderful things could scare you.  
"SERENA!" Serena whipped her head around. Someone was calling her. But she couldn't see anyone. Shrugging her shoulders she began walking again. This time she came upon a beautiful crystal pond. Little fishies played just beneath the surface. Oh what a sight! She dipped a finger in the pond and began laughing slightly as a small fish began sucking at her finger making her finger tickle. (AN: I don't know if ticklish fingers exist but just work with it.hehe!)  
  
"Here." Darien smiled as he gave the beautiful silver haired woman a long thin clear canister filled with small silver hearts.  
"What's this for?" Desire asked surprised as she took the canister from him.  
"This is my heart times a thousand. That's how much I love you" Darien said as he raised her hands and kissed the backs of them. Then taking the canister he opened it and took out one with a tiny diamond stud in the middle. She looked at him curiously as he pocketed it.  
"Why did you take one?" She asked softly as he handed the canister back to her.  
"So that the day you break all my hearts, I will have at least this small one to fall back on" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Desire smiled as she rested her head on his broad chest.  
"I love you Darien" She said softly as she closed her eyes with a sigh playing on her lips.  
"I love you to Desire" He said smiling softly as he brushed her hair with his hands.  
  
Darien stared at the image in shock. He was here to find Serena and memories of Desire seemed to be floating into his mind. He hadn't thought of Desire for got knows how long. His head seemed to be spinning. Shaking it he called for Serena again.  
"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?" He called. He had thought he had heard her the first time he had called but nothing. The place was very odd. It was hilly but there was nothing in it. No grass or anything. It was warm and that alone sent a chill down his back. Looking around sharply he used his sharp eyes to try and find her. For some reason he could not pinpoint her aura. "SERENA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He shouted getting desperate.  
  
Serena smiled slightly as she stared at the fish as they began jumping out of the pond. Her head shot up again when she thought she heard her name again.  
"SERENA ANSWER ME!" Came the cry. Serena whipped her head around trying to figure out who was calling her. She thought she was the only one there.  
"Who's there?" She called out softly. Getting to her feet she began walking to where she thought the voice was coming from.  
"SERENA IT'S ME!" Came the male voice again. Serena kept walking towards the voice as she began thinking hard. That voice was so damn familiar but she couldn't place it.  
"Who are you?" She called louder.  
"SERENA! Follow my voice Serena!" Serena stared in confusion as she did as the voice bided.  
"Who are you?" She called back as her feet started moving.  
"Just follow my voice!" Commanded the voice. She sighed as her feet moved on their own accord. A figure seemed to come up from the horizon. She looked at the figure in confusion as she tried to see his face. It was definitely a guy. "Serena!" Cried the man in relief as he rushed forward and hugged her.  
"Uh. . . who are you?" She asked as her nose was pressed against the broad chest.  
"Serena. It's me" he said pulling away from her and looked into her eyes. "Don't you remember me?" He asked softly. Serena stared hard at the man. Then her eyes widened as she recognized his face.  
"You're. . . You're the man from my dream" Serena stuttered softly as she backed away from him. The man looked at her in confusion.  
"Dream?" He asked softly. "Serena. You have to come home with me." She backed away from him.  
"Who are you?" She demanded trying to find a way to get away if needed.  
"Serena. It's me Darien" He said softly. Confusion filled her eyes as she stared at him.  
"Do I know you?" She asked softly.  
"You don't remember me?" He asked grasping her shoulders. Serena tried to shrug away from him and shook her head.  
"Am I supposed to?" She demanded. "Let me go" She said fiercely as she tried to jerk herself from his grasp. Darien's grip just tightened.  
"Serena. You live with me!" he hissed. "Don't you remember? You saved my life!" he said looking deeply into her eyes. Recognition flared in her eyes but as soon as it was there it disappeared.  
"I-I don't know. I mean you look familiar but I don't remember much of anything" She said softly as she stared at him.  
"We're not in the normal world. We're in your subconscious mind. Your mortal life is in danger." Darien said. Suddenly weeping willows sprout up behind them and Serena went over and sat down under one. Darien went over with her and sat beside her. "You are a human who lives in the mortal world. You have a virus of some sorts in your body that is eating you from the inside out. You must come back with me or you will die" Darien said softly trying to reason with her. Serena shook her head.  
"I am here. I am alive. It's kind of hard to believe. I know I know you. Deep down inside I know you somehow. I understand that. But I refuse to believe that this is not real" She said practically screaming as she got up and moved slowly away from him. "I think you are crazy." She said softly. Darien stood up and reached for her but she turned away. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She snarled as she whirled around and ran away.  
  
Darien sighed as he stood staring at her retreating form. For all the power he had he couldn't rule her will. Closing his eyes he searched the odd place where he was and tried to detect any danger. There was none. Sighing in relief that Serena would not be in any danger.well at least any danger from the place she was in. Opening his eyes he looked around. Serena was no where in sight. Sighing in resignation he closed his eyes again and pulled himself out of Serena's mind and back into his own body. Slumping in weariness he looked around at the group with a sigh.  
"She doesn't remember me" He said softly. "I do not know why but she does not remember much of anything at the moment.  
"We have stopped the virus from reproducing slightly but it is still an uphill fight" Amy said not looking up from where she was taking Serena's blood.  
"What can we do to help her?" Jadeite demanded as he helped Darien sit up. Zoisite looked up with worried eyes.  
"We need to find the source." He said softly.  
"KKris" Darien growled from where he shrugged Jadeite away from him. "How long does Serena have?" He asked softly trying not to snap at Jadeite who kept trying to help him up.  
"With the way she is right now, and including the fact that we have slowed the virus down?" Amy asked. Darien nodded. "I would give her about five days." She said softly. Darien nodded and sighed.  
"All right. I'm going to need someone to get a blood supply because I'm way too weak at the moment. And I need to rest for at least twelve hours. I need to regenerate my strength and then I'm going after KKris" He hissed his eyes flashing.  
"I will go with you" jadeite said.  
"NO" Darien refused.  
"Serena is Skye. Thus my sister. I will not let you do this alone." He hissed. "And if you try to stop me. . . Well let's just say you won't like it." Jadeite said. Darien stared at his friend with anger but the sheer will in Jadeite's arms he nodded and slumped back.  
"All right. I will supply the blood" Nephrite said getting up.  
"I will help as we have two to feed" Kunzite also stood up. "But you two are not going together. We will help you" Darien rolled his eyes but nodded. Then with Jadeite's help both men retreated to their healing chambers.  
"Come Neph. We must get going" Kunzite said as both men went over to the windows. Amy sighed as she and Zoisite hooked up IV's to Serena's arms.  
  
KKris smirked as he lay there on his water bed. Great invention those water beds. He mused softly to himself. Closing his eyes he could see Serena's soul walking around the small world he had created. She didn't remember Darien and that was all part of his plan. She would forget him and he would go back dejected. She would die and he would be easy pray. But first he would come to him . . . begging, pleading for the woman's life. And that would be when he took the woman's life right from under his very nose. And the idiot of a man didn't even know how significant Serena really was. She was an old soul and no one saw it. It brought a gleeful glint to his eyes. "Dick!" He snapped. A tall thin man came forward almost tripping over himself. KKris rolled his eyes. He would not have chosen Dick but he needed disposable people for the missions. Not people he would need in the near future. And on top of that Dick had tremendous fighting skills that could help. "I need you to scout the house Endymion has taken residence in and report to me of what is happening" He paused thinking then "If you screw up I'll make sure you are never born again!" he snapped. The man nodded and bowed deeply. Then in a flash he blinked out of view. "Jasmine!" He called to another person. A woman with deep green hair came up to him and looked at him with a questioning look. "Follow him. The moment he screws up . . . Kill him"  
  
"I'm surprised Darien asked for assistance. His ego and pride usually keep him from asking us to supply him with blood" Nephrite said as they soared through the sky.  
"It is because Serena is in danger. Do you not remember when Lita was in danger and you risked asking us for help? You did not wish for anything to happen to her thus swallowing your pride" Kunzite reminded him.  
  
"After all these centuries of having love with someone as wonderful as Lita I still am surprised at the new knowledge I seem to gain about it."  
'It's a new surprise in every box" Kunzite answered dryly before swooping down. "We must take humans back with us. There is no way in hell we will be able to feed Darien and Jadeite and still have enough to help them."  
"We will collect willing donors." Nephrite confirmed.  
  
Serena sat under a willow she willed to appear. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt the man 'Darien' leave her world. What he said had scared her. And got her thinking. Where could she be if not in the real world? And she knew for certain that she knew that man. Somewhere deep inside she felt her heart break when she ran away from him. Trying to shrug off the feeling she was getting inside she got up and decided to go back to the pond place. It felt so tranquil there. She felt as if she didn't have a care in the world when she was there.  
  
Darien, even though he was healing himself to full strength, could not get even his subconscious mind off of Serena. He was worried about her and rightfully so. Who knew what her subconscious mind was capable of? He sighed in relief as he felt his body healing and his energy and strength returning. He would be ready sooner than he thought.  
  
Raye stared worriedly at the closed door. Her brother and Jadeite 'slept' there. She didn't know how they did it and wasn't too sure she wanted to know. She was worried about Serena. Her body was still failing but not so fast. Amy and Zoisite were nearly bushed at their attempts. Somehow they kept taking turns going into Serena's body and somehow destroying some of her mutated blood cells ever hour. It was keeping her steady but some cells would get through and those were the ones they had to worry about.  
  
"Sir! Two of the occupants have gone in search for blood. We are not too sure as to why yet. But they have been seen bringing donors into the mansion. I can only suspect those donors are for Endymion. Although I do not know how he could have been hurt so bad that he would need other's to bring him his meals." Dick snarled as he stared at the image of KKris. KKris sat on a huge bear shaped chair rubbing his chin.  
"I know exactly how." He then gestured to something behind Dick. Dick looked behind him curiously only to end in a scream of pain as Jasmine impaled his heart with a stake. Jasmine smirked as she got up off of her kneeled position and brushed her self off. Smiling serenely in KKris's direction she nodded.  
"Were ready for the attack" She said softly.  
  
She began heaving as her chest went up and down with every breath she took. Her nose began slightly stinging and she felt her eyes fill up with stinging tears. Taking shaky deep breath's she looked out into the sky. Then the stinging intensified in her eyes, she closed her eyes silently praying that he was all right. He had to be. Her tears fell they mingled with her lashes a bit then slowly made their way down her cheeks only to fall off at the edge of her smooth face. She prayed for it to end there but tear after tear came and her eyes stung like hell and her nose was stinging more than ever. She sat in the corner weeping silently staring at nothing. He had to be all right..he just had to.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serena's head shot up as she looked around frantically. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop the obvious stinging of her face and the wetness that had taken up permanent residence on her face. Her nightmare still haunted her. She had been weeping for the man she had met earlier. . . Darien. And she was still weeping and she didn't know why. She knew she knew him. Her heart told her she felt more than that for him. Her heart was yearning for him. And she felt her own heart's tears join the tears from her dream as she lay there and wept for something she didn't know.  
  
Katrina stared at the walls of her room. She tried hard to keep back the tears that threatened to fall. Jacob told them shit. Max was still with him trying to get him to speak but it looked grim. She looked over at a picture on her stereo system of her and Serena. Serena was smiling slightly as she made cross eyes at the camera and Katrina was rolling her eyes at Serena's antics. Growling slightly Katrina nearly slammed the picture down with a curse. "YOU CANT BE DEAD DAMN YOU!" She cried out.  
"Katrina DeMonto?" Katrina looked up sharply at the man who stood outside her window. She looked at him in confusion as she wiped her eyes hastily before going and opening the window.  
"Yes?" She asked softly keeping her well trained eyes out for trouble.  
"I have information about your cousin Serena Ashfel" He said his eyes hard. Katrina's heart filled with hope as she smiled slightly.  
"Please come to the front door and I'll let you in" She said already moving away from the window. The man nodded his eyes flashing with satisfaction but Katrina was already out of her room. Katrina smiled hopefully at the man as she swung the door open. She looked at him quizzically as he stared at her expectantly not moving to come in. Then smiling hesitantly she gestured for him to come in. "Come in please" She said. The man smiled as he entered the house.  
"You're too kind" He said. Katrina suddenly felt a chill go down her spine as she turned to look the stranger in the eye. . . . . . . .  
  
The end of chapter 11  
  
So what did you guys think? I know this one sucks but still review pls!!! what did you guys think of the thousand hearts in the canister thing? I've never done a mush scene and that was what it was supposed to be. Did it suck? Good? Tell me. Any suggestions helpful. I aint much of a mush person so I'm rusty there. Hehe  
  
Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	13. We Fly

The Dark Side of Life  
  
LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 12  
  
January, 2004  
  
Darien stretched as he and the three other men stood outside the house.  
"We fly in two hours. KKris knows we seek him" Darien growled taking in the scent of the air. "He is waiting for us" He added after a thought. "We must take Serena's body with us or he will not release her."  
"NO!"  
"Not on your life boy!"  
"But that is dangerous!"  
"She is not strong enough!" Came the protest from four different voices Darien growled.  
"If we do not She will Die!" Darien hissed. "And that is not a request it's an order!" Three of the men bowed back at that but not Jadeite. His voice filled with fury as he spoke.  
"Are you insane? Do you really want her dead? He will kill her when he gets close enough! Darien are you going to risk the life of the first woman you have loved after all these years?" He demanded his eyes flashing silver. Darien ignored him and turned to the other three.  
"I expect you all to be ready when I call. Dismissed!" He hissed before disappearing leaving a pissed of Jadeite in his wake.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS DARIEN!" He shouted into the open air as his fist connected with one of the walls. When he moved back there was a perfectly shaped hole on the stone wall. "HE"LL KILL HER!" But his only answer was a bird's wings as it flew by.  
  
KKris smirked at the woman who sat bound and gagged before him. She was that stupid woman's family. Soon to be deceased but that was another story altogether.  
"Katrina. You are a public servant working for the law and government" He spoke in a soft haunting voice. He saw the woman shiver in fear and his smile grew. "You have or should I say had" This brought a growl from her. He paused to stare at her thoughtfully. Then with a glint in his eyes he continued. "A cousin whose whereabouts you know nothing of. You do not know of her whereabouts. Her name is Serena Ashfel. She is a college student, medical major and art minor, who was abducted by a man named Jacob and since there has been no word of her." He smirked. "But I know much about her" At this he snapped his fingers and a vampire came out of the shadows and untied her eyes and hands. "I know where she is also and what her condition is"  
"Where is she?" Katrina demanded as she tried to run to the man. His smirk was giving her chills and for some reason she felt he had done something not so good to Serena. "What the hell did you do to her?" She asked as she slammed her fist against an invisible wall that kept her away from him.  
"I have done only what I should have" He smirked. "But do not worry. Your cousin will be here soon enough. Come rest a while you have had a tiring day" He raised his hand and Katrina stared in shock as her body began moving on its own accord towards the grinning man.  
  
Serena smiled sadly as she wished for someone to speak to. Suddenly a woman appeared. Serena by this point was not all too surprised because she had figured out that wherever she was all she had to do was think about it and whatever she wanted would appear. The woman looked oddly familiar as she smiled at Serena.  
"Hello." She said softly. Serena nodded her head in the woman's direction.  
"Hey." She got up and walked towards the girl. "I'm Serena."  
"Katrina."  
  
Darien paced back and forth in Serena's room. Every few moments or so he would go over to her body and feel for a pulse. His heart would beat faster as he would try to locate it and it would go back to normal when he found it. She was breathing very lightly now and it was as if she were already dead. It scared the shit out of him. He knew he was taking a very dangerous chance with taking her with him but deep down something was telling him that he had to take Serena with him. Sighing he sat down beside her prone body. Running a hand through his unruly black hair he closed his eyes for a moment. He would have tried to get back into her mind but that would waste energy he planned on using on KKris. He took her hand and began rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.  
"Serena. Come back to me" he said softly as he felt a drop of blood fall from his eyes. (AN: Vampires tears are made of blood).  
  
"I wish the guys would think us important enough to include us in their discussions" Growled Mina. Lita, Mina and Amy were sitting in a room that was surrounded by strong barriers. "They are just worried about us" Amy said softly from where she typed on her computer. "KKris might be a tad bit angry if Darien beats him to a pulp and we'll be the next best targets" She said not looking up. "Yeah that or they don't want us running off again" Lita said sarcastically from where she was filing her nails.  
"Still. I want to meet this girl. She must mean a lot to Darien for him too risk his life. And on top of that she is the soul of Jadeite's sister."  
"She is an old soul" Amy said softly. Silence filled the room as two pairs of eyes swirled around to stare at the blue haired woman in shock.  
  
Raye sighed as she stood outside Serena's room. She had heard her brother's heart filled plea and it broke her heart knowing that Serena may as well die. She still didn't understand, though, why he was so set on taking her with them when she could be used as bait or worse instead of curing her KKris could kill her right on the spot. Darien was taking a really big chance for some reason that he refused to explain. She sighed. "I hope you know what your doing Darien." And she began walking downstairs to where the other men were.  
  
Jadeite stared at Raye as she entered the room with a worried look on her face. Immediately he went over to her but didn't touch her. Raye looked up at him with worried eyes.  
"He's not thinking" Jadeite said. Raye nodded sadly and sat down on the love seat.  
"He has to get it into his thick mind that taking her with him could be a weakness he can't afford at the moment" Nephrite said. Jadeite sighed and went to sit beside Raye.  
"He is blinded by rage. Until she is out of harms way he will not listen to reason" he said softly. "We will have to keep a sharp eye on my sister while we are there"  
"Please watch over him too. He doesn't know his surroundings anymore" Raye whispered speaking for the first time. The other men turned to regard her silently. They couldn't promise something they knew they could not do. She saw this and began shaking. "I've lost him once and if I loose him again. . . I won't know what to do" She whispered as she lay her head on Jadeites shoulder and cried. Jadeite was taken back for a moment but awkwardly he began soothing strokes of her hear. The other men stared at the pair in shock and surprise. Jadeite the playboy of their group was actually showing affection to a woman? What the hell was wrong with him? Jadeite sighed as he rested his chin on Raye's mane of black locks. He was worried for his sister. She could very much die if she went with them. After so many thousand years he had finally found her and now he might loose her again and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He turned his head away from the guys as a lone blood tear fell from his eye. They stay that way for what seemed like hours until the door upstairs slammed open and slammed shut. Everyone got to their feet hastily as Darien descended with Serena in his arms. Jadeite rushed to her and stared at her body in horror. She looked even worse than before. She looked like a corpse now. A very sickly pale corpse. He looked up into Darien's eyes and saw a pain that surpassed his own.  
  
Darien looked at Jadeite grimly but said nothing. He turned to the other men and his eyes zeroed in on Raye who sat on the sofa looking determined. He raised an eyebrow at her stubborn look.  
"Raye. What are you doing here?" he demanded. His sister shot him a glare before answering.  
"I'm coming with you!" She declared. Darien growled.  
"Don't be foolish woman. You will only get in the way!" He tried to reason but already he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. "Listen to me Raye. We will already be cut short for we have to keep a sharp eye out for Serena but if we also have to watch you we will be at a serious disadvantage." He tried to reason. "Please Raye. If something happened to you also I couldn't' bare it" He said. Immediately he knew he had won as a compassionate look filled her eyes.  
"Oh Darien!" She cried as she rushed and hugged her brother. Jadeite grabbed Serena from Darien's arms just in time to see the brother and sister hug. "Please be careful" She whispered. Darien hugged his sister tightly feeling the love he had felt over fifteen thousand years ago. Moving away from her he took Serena from Jadeite and turned to the men.  
"Common guys. It's time" he said softly. Nephrite and Kunzite nodded as they stood up and started outwards. Zoisite turned to Serena and briefly checked her pulse.  
"Be careful Darien" He said softly. Darien nodded curtly and turned to jadeite.  
"Are you coming?" He demanded. Jadeite stood slowly and nodded his head.  
"Yes" he said softly staring at Serena's unmoving body. "I have no choice. Unless I want to loose her again." He then turned away from the two and headed to the door. Darien sighed. He knew everyone thought that he was crazy for taking Serena with them. Maybe they were right but something deep inside him said that she needed to be with him. He cradled Serena's body to his own hard one as he walked out. The boy's were already ready to fly and were impatiently waiting for him.  
"Think this over again Darien. She could die today" Kunzite said softly.  
"Where are the women?" Darien demanded ignoring Kunzite.  
"They are in a safeguarded room" Nephrite said softly. Darien nodded. Then with one swift motion he was soaring in the air. The other three sighed as they took to the air also.  
  
KKris smirked as he lay on his large bed. They were coming. He slowly turned his head to stare at the cage he had put in his room. Katrina sat in it growling in his direction. He smirked slightly before calling on Jasmine. It was party time.  
  
Max was going crazy looking for Katrina. It seemed that she was no where in the whole damn city. There had been no words from her for over three days and he was worried. Without her appearance they had to let Jacob go and he was now freely roaming the streets with a superior smirk placed on his face. He sighed as he slumped into a nearby chair. He had an odd feeling that Katrina's disappearance was linked to her cousins' disappearance. There had been no signs of struggles at the home so they had to dismiss that thought. No one would listen to him. He had been in her home many times and he knew how she liked to keep her things. When they went to investigate her house he had noticed that it seemed as if things had been misplaced as if someone was trying to give the room the facade of a peaceful room where no fighting erupted. But something about the way the things were put had been bothering him for days now. Sighing again he got up out of the chair. *Maybe I'll go take a look at her place again* he silently muttered as he headed out the door.  
  
The end of chapter 12  
  
Yeha yeah I know. It's short and I'm late with my update. So sue me! Hehe anywyas what do youthink? Im runnin dry guys so ideas suggestions anything welcome.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	14. Broken wrists

The Dark Side of Life  
  
LaLunegirl  
  
February, 2004  
  
Chapter 13  
  
AN: I've gotten a request from a reviewer for the past of Katrina and Max. SO this one is gonna be a mix of their past and the present time with Serena, Darien etc. Ishkabod thank you for your suggestion and I will surly use it. UsakoGoddess. I know I gave a bit of it away. And I'm sorry. Just think of it this way. You MIGHT know what is gonna happen (I'm very moody. What I say may not really happen as the story goes on. It really depends on my mood ; ) and right now I feel like a warm hot bath. . . er. . anyways) but you really don't know how, when, why, or where it's gonna happen. Remember I change ideas and moods as fast as I type. Witch at the moment is 55 wpm. I know if I type so fast why am I delaying on the outcome of my chapters? Well to put it mildly my courses are swamped and I just got better from pulling a tendon (Whatever that is. My doctor was to lazy to explain what happened. But my right hand went all numb and swollen like a balloon.) and I just got the use of my right hand back. But I can promise chapter releases faster now. Forgive? Thank you all for your reviews. I love you all lotsa! All right on with the story........ P.S. It seems no one cares that Molly hasn't come back yet (Sniff!)  
  
Max sighed as he slipped into the room and looked around. Her house, as usual looked very inviting. Totally unlike his small apartment, in which he spent a maximum of 7 hours a week in. Sighing he thought back to when Katrina first got transferred here.  
  
**FLASH***  
"Boss wants to see you Max." Max looked up at the brunette who just popped her head into his office. Putting down his pen he nodded his thanks to her. Straightening his jacket he grabbed his badge and stuck it in his pant pocket. Nodding to Neil Horton's secretary he knocked at the door. A grunt from inside signalled for him to go on in.  
"Hey Boss?" Max began as he stepped into the room. "You wanted to see. . . me?" he stumbled over the last words as he stared at the woman who was standing right next to him. "K-Kat?" He said blinking rapidly. "Katrina?" he said again. The woman's smile grew wider as she rushed to him and gave him a hug. He stood there like a statue for a moment not knowing what to do. Then slowly his hands came around to encircle her waist. "Kat it's really you." He whispered into her hair.  
"It's been a while Max." She said as she pulled back and looked him in the eye.  
"But-wha-how-when. I mean what are you doing here?" he asked as they took a seat in front of 'boss's' desk. "I haven't seen or heard from you in ages." he said. The woman before him smiled serenely as she stroked his hand sending sparks flying up his arm.  
"It's been four years Max." She said softly. Both abruptly turned forward when coughing was heard.  
"Hello Max. Nice of you to join us." The large man before them said sarcastically. "Now am I to assume you know each other?" he asked rolling his eyes.  
"Hey boss." Max muttered as he kept sliding glances at Katrina. "Yeah we know each other."  
"Well then I won't have to do any fancy introductions now will I?" Neil asked smirking. "Max? Meet your new partner." Silence followed as Max turned from his boss to Katrina.  
"P-Partner?" he stumbled out as his eyes grew wide. "Kat and me?" he asked again. Neil rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah Kat and you." he said. "Katrina has been transferred here on an ask of transfer. She's new to the area and I thought that she would feel more 'comfortable' working with someone who knows the area and someone who knows her. Do you mind?" He asked knowing the answer already.  
"Mind? Hell no- Uh I mean as you wish boss." Max said trying to fight back a blush. Neil nodded curtly trying in vain not to burst out laughing.  
"All right. Go on get out of here." He said shooing the two out the door. "And Katrina. He gives you a hard time and come tell me. I've been looking around for ways to get his ass booked." He said winking at her. Katrina giggled and nodded.  
"BOSS!" Growled Max as he ushered Katrina out the door. **FLASH**  
  
They had gone to police foundation's class together about four years ago. Then he moved out here and she left. They had dated briefly but had separated when they went out to work in the real world. The hadn't contacted each other since. Suddenly a sound came from one of the upstairs rooms. Max immediately became alert as he grabbed his gun and lifted the safety. Slowly making his way upstairs, careful not to step on the creaking boards that he knew off by heart, he looked back and forth at the many different doors in the small hallway. The door at the end was open slightly. Walking in he swung the door open and locked his gun to a movement by the window. The person whipped around and almost screamed.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Max demanded not moving his gun. He came closer and could see the person. It was a red haired woman and she was shaking like a leaf, her eyes never leaving the gun. "SPEAK!" He barked. Her head shot up to stare into his eyes.  
"M-My name is Molly. I-I'm a friend of Serena's. I-I just came to see if Serena came to stay with Katrina cuz I haven't seen or heard from her for two days now." She whimpered, her voice breaking. "Who-who are you?" Max slumped his shoulders when the girl said her name. He remembered Kat talking about a Molly who lived with Serena.  
"My name is Max. I'm Katrina's partner." He said coming up to her. Molly stared at him and moved back slightly.  
"What the hell is going on?" She demanded. "Where is Serena and Katrina?"  
"You haven't heard?" Max asked surprised. She shook her head hard and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Serena disappeared about half a month ago and Katrina disappeared a few days ago." He watched grimly as Molly's eyes went wide with shock.  
  
Serena smiled as she sat down beside the woman. "So. Where are you from?" She asked. Katrina smiled at her and shook her head.  
"That is not important young lady. You know as well as I do that the reason I was conjured up is because that dark haired hunk has bothered you somehow." Serena sighed.  
"Can't get anything past you can I?" She muttered. The woman next to her laughed.  
"Not in this lifetime." Serena looked at the woman sharply.  
"What did you say?" She demanded. Why had what Katrina just said affected her so much? Katrina smiled at Serena, puzzled, but said nothing.  
  
Katrina shivered as she tried to find a way out of the metal cage that she had been put in. Slapping her hand at the bars she pulled back with a hiss as pain streaked up her arm. This cage was practically unpenetrateable. She had to get out! Serena was in danger. And she now knew without a doubt that Serena was still alive and it was her job as a protector of the peace and her family to keep her that way. Sighing she slumped back. She couldn't get out until that creepy man was good and ready. Her thought's drifted off to Max and her heart warmed slightly. She knew she was in love with him and it scared her shitless with the thought that she might not see him ever again. ~Please God! Let me at least tell him how I feel before I die.~ She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
KKris smirked as he noticed the tears fall from the woman's eyes. She would make a delightful play thing. Too bad he already had plans for her. Turning from her he closed his eyes and frowned. Why could he not feel Darien and co's auras? Had they already given up? "Where the hell are you Endymion?" he hissed as his eyes became slits as he stared at the door.  
  
Darien fell lightly to the ground as he quickly did a spell he had learned over the years to hide his aura from others. He did the same thing to the others. "He will not be able to feel us coming anymore" he said softly as the other men fell behind him. "But I cannot block out noise. We must be quiet."  
"Darien. It's not too late to drop her off you know." Jadeite said softly, still trying to change Darien's mind. His answer was a cross between a hiss and a growl. Shaking his head, he shut up.  
"We do not have the power to kill him yet. Just enough to force him to bring Serena back." Darien went on. "I will not take any disobedience. You will follow all my orders." The others nodded unnoticed as Darien took to the sky again.  
  
Darien's mind was racing at the thought of losing Serena. He just couldn't! He knew for certain that Serena was Desire. She had come back to him and he'd be damned if he let her leave again. KKris was gonna pay for playing with his loved ones. With a new glint in his eyes he flew faster to his destination knowing they had the element of surprise behind them.  
  
KKris crouched down next to the woman in the cage. She wimpered as she tried to move back.  
"Your cousin is coming." He smirked as the woman's eyes went wide. "Oh dear. And here I thought you would be happy to know that you would finally see the brat after such a long time."  
"Don't you dare try to hurt her!" Katrina cried getting her backbone back. KKris raised an eyebrow.  
"And who exactly are you to tell me what I can and cannot dare to do?" he asked. She shrank back in fear as his hand reached inside the cage, grabbed her hair, and pulled. Hard. She screamed as her head fell back hitting the walls. "Don't you ever dare to speak to me in that voice." He hissed his eyes going red. "MICHEL!" he yelled for his lackey. The small man came scampering back into the room.  
"Yes my Lord?" he asked. KKris had not called him since Darien came back almost a month ago.  
"This female is your reward. You have served me well. She is all yours." Michel's eyes lit up as he stared at Katrina who had fear written in her face. He reached for the cage and nodded to KKris. "This is a little gift to make sure you know where your loyalties lie" He said narrowing his eyes.  
"You needn't worry about that my Lord. My loyalties have always and will always be at your feet" Michel said as he pulled the girl out of the cage. "You will not turn her will you?" He asked sadly. The woman would make a nice plaything for a couple of centuries.  
"Don't push your luck." KKris muttered. "Get that stupid human out of my face. Do as you wish, but until Darien is destroyed I don't want to see her." Michel nodded his head and dragged the struggling girl with him. "Now Darien. I have one over you. Your woman's family. Who will you save?"  
  
Darien landed softly in front of the large mansion and glared at it as he spread his senses thin. He paused in puzzlement. There was an aura quite like Serena's in the house. How as that possible? Then it hit him. It was her family. Someone related her. Either that person was a vampire or here by force. He hoped that it was force because if the family was vampire then the family was traitorous. Not a good thing. But on the other hand if the person was here by force then he would have to save that person too. He felt the others land behind him but he ignored them as he focused on the person. ~Family of hers is in that house. That person must be taken alive.~ He mentally said to the other men. A grunt of confirmation was heard from three different places. He looked down at Serena's prone figure and an ache filled his heart. With a determined look he rushed into the house at the speed of a panther.  
  
Katrina shrunk back in fear as the man closed in on her. He wasn't normal. He was exactly like the other animal that had brought her here. He grinned wolfishly as he cornered her into a corner.  
"Get the hell away from me!" She cried as she tried not to move her right wrist. She knew it was broken. When the man. . .Michel. . .had practically thrown her into the room, she had hit the bedpost with her arm. Hard. And she knew it was broken.  
"I'd like to see you make me." he said, giggling like a madman. "There's no one here to save you. My, my what are you gonna do?" he asked innocently. Then he reached and grabbed her good hand in a hard grip. She struggled, trying to get away, but she should have known better as pain shot up her arm. She stared in horror at her other arm laying there limply when he let go of her. He had broken her other arm too. She stared at him, fear evident in her eyes as he looked at her triumphantly. She hissed as her hand fell to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him helplessly. A moment later he was on top of her and she just lay there uselessly crying with fear and pain. BAM! She looked up through tear filled eyes as Michel's weight was lifted off of her. The sound of scuffling could be heard but she didn't have the strength to look up and see what was happening. But as suddenly as it had begun the noise stopped. "AHHH!" She screamed before a hand clamped on her mouth as a figure came to stand above her.  
"You scream and KKris will come to check and our cover will be blown!" The man hissed at her. "Now I am going to let you go. Serena is with us. But you must stay silent or you will ruin us." She nodded numbly as his hand was taken from her.  
"You're that man who died at Serena's place." She whispered in shock. The man stared at her grimly.  
"That is something we will have to discuss some other time. You are Serena's family?" he demanded. Katrina nodded numbly.  
"I'm her cousin." She said softly still staring at him.  
"You are hurt." He said as his eyes went down to her wrists. "Come. We must heal you before we can go after KKris."  
"I want to see Serena!" Katrina demanded brushing off the man's worries.  
"Your wrists will not heal properly if not tended to as soon as possible!" He snapped as he grabbed her wrists. She gasped in pain as he closed his eyes. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he glared at another man behind him.  
"Darien. YOU must conserve your energy for the real fight." The silver haired man said.  
"Yes. I will take care of Skye's family." The yellow-haired man said softly taking her wrists. "Hello. I am called Jadeite." he said softly. Katrina stared at the man puzzled.  
"Do I know you?" she asked softly. He smiled sadly at her.  
"I am your cousin's brother." He said and left it at that. Katrina stared at him in shock. Serena didn't have any family and who the hell was Skye? She sighed as she felt a warm tingling feeling overtake the pain- filled one. Soon she was sound asleep and the pain was completely gone.  
  
"She is all right." Jadeite said brushing off his brow.  
"She is Serena's cousin. Was she anyone to you in the past?" Nephrite asked. Jadeite sighed as he stared at the woman before him.  
"Our mother." he said softly.  
  
KKris sighed as he closed his eyes. He was tired. He hadn't slept for days and he was hungry.  
"Jasmine!" he snapped. Out of nowhere the woman appeared.  
"You called my Lord?" She asked bowing deeply in his direction.  
"Yes. I need you to go out and get me food. I am hungry." He snapped. For a moment, he couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw anger in her eyes, but she bowed her head and nodded before disappearing again. Sighing he rested his head on a pillow he had just appeared. He didn't feel pain but he was so drained. Like he had been running for years without stopping. He also had his people's loyalties to think about. For some reason he thought that with a little persuasion they could turn on him. He could not have that. And that bitch. He still had her to worry about. He could see her still talking to that made up figure of the woman in the other room. But he had to have her body near to completely destroy her. As much as he would like to see her suffer in a coma for the rest of her life with Endymion looking after her, he didn't want to risk the fact that she may just revive herself. No that would not do at all.  
  
The end of chapter 13  
  
(AN : Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!! Guess what! I got an editor! Finally! SO if you see any mistakes (in the actual story) you can all blame SPOTTY!! Jks jks. Anyways yes her name is Spotty and im eternally grateful to her! So what do you think about this chappie? Tell me! Ciao  
  
Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	15. Get Serena

The Dark Side of Life  
  
LaLunegirl  
  
February, 2004  
  
Chapter 14  
  
AN: I'm just writing via ear. I really have no idea as to where this story is going. I'm so damn lost so forgive me if this sucks.....pls!!!!!!!!!! Once again thanks Spotty and I hope you feel better!!!!!!  
  
"Y-Your mother?" Nephrite asked in shock, his eyes blinking rapidly. Jadeite sighed and nodded as he placed the still body on the bed in the room. "Mind explaining this one?"  
  
"I'm not to sure myself. Mother died way before Skye began school. She didn't remember mother at all. I remember her very well. Katrina is our mother re- incarnated." Jadeite said shrugging helplessly.  
"Yeah...next thing you know he'll be saying that Darien has the soul of their father." Muttered Nephrite making Kunzite laugh. Suddenly Darien was in the room again staring at all of them hard.  
"What is going on here?" He demanded.  
"The woman we just rescued? It seems that she is the reincarnation of Jade and Skye's MOTHER" Kunzite said dryly. Darien was about to retort but shut up as Kunzite's words sunk in. He turned around sharply and stared at Jadeite.  
"Mother?" He demanded. Jadeite nodded and smiled grimly. "Is there any particular reason as to why all these women we encounter seem to be related to you somehow?" he asked dryly. Jadeite groaned and began hitting his head with the wall. "STOP THAT!" Darien hissed. "KKris is in the next room" he hissed. That stopped all action as they all readied plans of encounter.  
  
KKris sighed again as he drank deeply from the woman Jasmine had brought him. The woman was in a trance so she didn't fight as he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh. This time his sigh was in bliss. The warm blood...her life-force flowed into him via canine teeth. He knew Darien was getting ready to strike and he wanted to be in full power. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. He stopped drinking as the woman's heart gave way and she silently died not knowing what was happening. An evil smirk crossed his face. Oh yes this would be the perfect plan....he would get Darien and that woman of his....he wiped his face with the back of his hand and tossed the woman aside. Settling back he let images of Serena filter his mind. Oh yes he would play them well.  
  
Serena smiled sadly as she sat beside the woman named Katrina.  
"For some reason you look oddly familiar" She said smiling. Katrina smiled back.  
"Do I?" She asked softly. Serena nodded thoughtfully as she tried to figure out where she had seen this woman before. "Don't worry yourself so much over that. It's not important" Katrina smiled at her. Serena's eyes were troubled but she let it go with a shrug.  
"You know what? For some reason I have a feeling I'm missing something." She said softly. "Something that could mean my life and death."  
  
KKris smirked as he watched the night sky. The sky had always fascinated him. It was the one thing that was like him. Never changing. Never getting older yet getting older. Suddenly the door behind him slammed open. He whirled around in shock but suppressed the surprise from his face. He knew who it was.  
"Ah! Darien....Welcome. How are you? Oh and I see you brought you bitch with you" He smirked as he watched Darien closely. Darien, like himself, had not changed much over the years....but.....something was different. He squinted, trying to decipher what it was. Then it came to him and a slight smirk played on his lips. Oh his plan would work out perfectly. "Now then....I know this isn't a pleasant visit. What is it you want Mr. Shields?" He asked sitting down on a chair and took a sip from a clear wine glass filled with red liquid. ~Ahhh the soothing flavour of Blood~ KKris said as the liquid quenched his thirst. He watched with more than a little amusement as Darien turned red in anger. But he did nothing for the valuable package in  
  
his hands.  
"You did this to her! CURE HER!" he hissed. KKris just raised his eyebrow and spoke as he hadn't heard.  
"You took care of Michel I assume" He asked. "You were always good at that kind of stuff" He said laughing slightly as he watched Darien get more and more pissed. "You know what's curious? I don't think you've met the rest of my family" He said smirking. "And we've known each other since when? Gracious me! Has it really been that long?"  
"Yeah KKris. Maybe you don't remember because you were busy killing off my family" Darien hissed getting impatient.  
"Oh yes. That woman who looked quite like you...a delicious bit of meat she was." He said smirking as Darien's eyes began glowing. "Though that blond man was a bit stringy when it came to his blood." He watched amused as Darien began hissing as he all but threw the girl in his arms at the Silver haired man. "What's wrong Darien? Going to kill me?" he asked, his voice filled with sugary sweetness. "If you do then you'll never get your girl back" Darien's eyes lost their flash because he knew KKris spoke the truth. "You aren't' willing to risk her life are you?" He taunted. Darien's muscles bunched up visibly as he restrained himself.  
"HEAL HER!" Darien roared as he was held back by the brown haired man. KKris rolled his eyes.  
"Yes I know what you want...but what do I get out of this deal?" He asked rising and coming over to the silver haired man and the girl. "She is hanging on by a thread" he mused smirking. He reached out to touch her cheek when she was immediately pulled back by the silver man who held her. Raising an eyebrow he stared amused at the man. "You are willing to help save a vermin?" He asked. The man only growled at him in response. "Wouldn't you rather have the world as your feeding ground? Feed when you want and whoever you want?" he asked trying to make the man come to him. But he was met with icicles that made him raise his brow. "Your choice silver man" he said shrugging.  
"You put this curse on her! You take it off!" The blond haired man shouted. KKris looked on in amusement. He looked almost as bad as Darien.  
"Is she a love interest to both of you now?" he asked chuckling slightly. His only response was a growl. "hmmmm....and what if I refuse?" he asked rising an eyebrow.  
"I will kill you." Came the bland response. He turned slowly to Darien.  
"Ah. Kill me will you? Like you tried to do the last time..." He paused. "And how is it that you are still alive? Luke did a pretty good job of killing you off all those years back. How are you still here?"  
"So there is a lot you still have to learn" The brown haired man said softly, his eyes boring into his back. Shaking his head KKris went and sat back down on his chair.  
"I have yet to understand what's in it for me." He said softly. Darien's eyes flashed.  
"What the hell do you want?" He demanded.  
"Hmmm....you know what the funny thing about this is? I can ask for anything, and in exchange for the life of this silly human you would give it to me." KKris said laughing. "The only problem is that I have everything I could ever want." He chuckled as he got up and rubbed his eyes. "Immortality, Money, women, and all the blood I could ever wish for. What more could a vampire ask for?" He asked.  
"Well there must be something you want" The brown haired man said when he noticed that Darien was fuming too much to speak.  
"Oh I know" KKris spoke up, his eyes sparkling. "I know exactly what. But you have to agree before I tell you." He smirked watching Darien's face muscles move as he clenched his jaw. The others just stood there silently watching the show. Darien turned to look at Serena's limp form and sighed. Walking over to her he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then turning to KKris he nodded his head.  
"I agree to anything you say." He said softly, not letting any emotion show on his face, as he took his hand and slammed the fist into the wall next to him muttering "Almon" ~ Promise~. KKris's face turned gleeful as he rubbed his hands together like a little devil. Then he did the same thing Darien did.  
"Almon". This was the only type of bond or promise that would 'HAVE' to be kept. The slamming of the fist was the action of what would occur to them if they broke the promise and the word Almon sealed it. The only thing that could trap a vampire....  
"ALL RIGHT THEN!" He said as he walked closer to Serena. But the silver man pulled her away again. "Oh come now. I said I would save the girl. But I need to at least touch her to do that" He said rolling his eyes. The man turned to Darien who nodded ever so slightly. With a growl the man gave Serena's body to KKris.  
"But one wrong move and you die!" Darien hissed as his hawk eyes watched closely. KKris rolled his eyes as he took the girl from Kunzite.  
"This girl...she seems oddly familiar. Do I know her?" He asked. But as thought no one answered. Rolling his eyes again he turned and walked away with her. "You don't see thousands of vampires protecting me do you?" he muttered. "But then again I can protect myself." He chuckled at the irony of all this but groaned as the other's said nothing. Taking her to the back he put her on a bed he appeared. Then turning to the four men who were following him he sighed. "I need Darien to sit beside the female" He said gesturing to the seat next to her prone body.  
"First tell us what you want in exchange." Kunzite said holding Darien back. KKris sighed.  
"I have everything I've ever wanted. So I'll strike you a deal. You go into her world. And if you can convince her to come back with you then I'll save her and I won't even kill you....yet. Almon" Darien raised an eyebrow.  
"What's in it for you?" He demanded. KKris laughed.  
"Watching you suffer as you try to bring the girl back...and she can't remember you. Oh how much fun that will be" He said smirking at the thought of a broken Darien. It was impossibly hard to bring someone out of this kind of curse...but he didn't know that did he? So he could get rid of the woman and Darien in the same time. And if Darien was not able to retrieve her he would be stuck there forever. And All that would be left for KKris to do would be get rid of Darien's little bodyguards and he could destroy Darien's body and the girl. That way he could never come back. And he would be rid of his last problem forever. He almost smirked at the thought but then remembered where he was. "Here's the deal. I can save her if you can get her soul to return and fight. But remember you can't force her to come with you. She has to be willing to come back" He said. ~And if you do, somehow, get her to come back I'll do as I promised and save her. But the moment you get home...well that'll be your last visit home. Then turning to Darien he said. "Close your eyes Darien and transfer your soul into her mind....Have fun." He chuckled as Darien closed his eyes and left his body. "Now then....all we do is wait" he smirked as he sat back and closed his eyes also. Time to watch the fun.  
  
Darien stared at the landscape. It was exactly the same as before. Except there was sky....with dark clouds to boot. Just staring at the unsettling sky sent chills down his spine. Involuntarily he shivered as he began walking. He had to find Serena soon. He knew Almon would stick but something in this world was giving him the chills. Whirling around as he raced he began shouting her name. Moments later he sat down and stared blankly at the sky. It was no use. Everything looked exactly the same. He needed to find a way to keep track of where he had been and where he was going. But what the hell would he use? The only things he had were the clothes on his back...which consisted of a dark sweater and jeans. Feeling in his pockets he came up with....a dagger. Well that wouldn't be much...wait! He quickly slipped out of his sweater and began cutting it up in tiny pieces. By the time he finished the clouds had decided to be merciful and not rain....but in it's place the wind picked up. And every time a piece of cloth was put down it would be gone. Groaning he closed his eyes. The sweater was ruined beyond wear. So he would have to walk around practically naked. He didn't mind though. Cold was something he couldn't feel—no wait. Groaning he remembered that now that Serena was in his life he could indeed feel cold. Then another idea struck him. This one a bit brighter than the last. Taking the dagger he cut his wrist. The blood! It would seep into the ground. It couldn't be blown away. Not even blinking as the dagger sliced his wrist he turned his wrist around so that the blood could drip to the ground. And just as he had suspected the ground sucked up the blood like a starving child with milk. Slowly he began walking. And just as he had suspected moments before he cam across a trail of blood. Either someone else in this world had the same idea as him, or the world was very tiny or, more sensibly, he was indeed walking around in circles. Sighing he began walking in the opposite direction making sure his wrist was still leaking like a broken facet. He had to keep cutting his wrist every few moments because his vampire skin was used to healing automatically. Something about all this gave him a bad mind. Why in the world did KKris agree so fast? Something wasn't right. But right now was not the time to think about it.  
  
Serena giggled as she and Katrina swam in the lake that she had just wished up. It was crystal clear and filled with small fishies that would come up to her and play/get tangled up in her hair. She was having the time of her life! She felt like a kid again. SPLASH! Serena whirled around looking like a drowned rat as she stared in shock at Katrina who was looking at her with a giggle.  
"You look like a drowned rat!" She giggled. But that giggle turned into an outraged pout when Serena splashed her back. Their laughter filled the once quiet world and unknowingly to them filled the ears of a handsome ebony haired man whose heart fluttered with the sound.  
  
Raye watched silently as her brother went limp. It took all her might not to yell out but she somehow contained herself. If they thought she would stay home while they did god knows what...they had another thing coming at them. Andrew had disappeared and the girls were locked away. And besides, Serena was the only normal one around them, who she could talk to, She knew deep inside that she might just be more of a distraction to them but she had to try didn't she? She couldn't loose her brother again. It would destroy her. And besides that brown haired man was giving off weird vibes that were disturbing. She saw one of the men leave the room for a second and not waiting to see who it was, just making sure it wasn't the brown haired man, she snuck up behind him. He was Darien's friend so he could be trusted.  
  
Nephrite sighed as he left the room for a moment. Just as he started down the corridor the hair on the back of his neck began prickling. Immediately he pulled himself into fighting stance and whirled around grabbing the person, who was obviously surprised, by the arm and holding their head immediately in a headlock. The figure squirmed quite a bit but said nothing. Puzzled he looked down and gaped.  
"How the hell did you get here?" he hissed at Raye. She opened her mouth to answer when his hand slapped her mouth shut. "Forget it....we gottta get you out of here now." And her protests were heard loud and clear when she began dragging her feet but he didn't let off. Once they were outside he began glowing as he put up a force field around the two so he could shout at her without interruptions. "NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted whirling on her. Raye glared at him and crossed her arms waiting until he got tired of bashing her. 'YOU INSAINE FOOL! IF KKRIS FINDS YOU HERE HE'LL KILL YOU! WE HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS TRYING TO KEEP DARIEN'S SKIN INTACT WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE TOO!" Raye raised an eyebrow as she stared interested at his flushed face.  
"Are you quite done?" She asked dryly. Nephrite opened his mouth and shut it nodding dumbly. "Good. And you must be insane to think that I would leave my brother alone again. He could die again and I wouldn't know. I know I'm causing you more problems but I couldn't just stay home thinking abut all the horrors of what was happening to you all." She said matter o factly. Nephrite sighed as he thought what she said through.  
"Fine! But you are still stupid to come down here." He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hands. Then looking back at Raye he sighed. "We are going to have to keep you invisible. If KKris finds out you're here he'll just use you as leverage into destroying Darien." Raye sighed and leaned against the tree that was behind her. "I could send you back" He mused rubbing his chin but the fiery spark that appeared in Raye's eyes had him rolling his eyes. "of course not...what in the world were you thinking Neph?" he asked himself sarcastically. "Fine. But I'm going to have to get you to STAY. OUT. HERE." He said the last three words as if speaking to a child. Very slowly and deliberately clear. Raye rolled her eyes again but nodded. "Once we are done...and If KKris keeps his end of the bargain we will be doing a hasty retreat. I want you prepared to have one of us four grabbing you and flying away. Darien, I assume will by dead tired as Serena. So that is two we will have to carry along with you. Unless Jadeite, Kunzite or myself start towards you, you will scream. And I do not mean those girly shrieks you females are particular to but an honest to...er...god....scream" He stumbled over the word 'god' but kept going. "I or one of the other two will come out here for assistance but Remember. Do not make a sound unless KKris is trying to kill you. And be assured that if your presence is felt (although it's anyone's guess as to why he has not already picked up on your scent.) he will send his minions out here to finish you off. You have a mental link with Darien because you are his sister. Try to suppress your fear and terror. Be sure that where he is....well if he feels it then he could rush out of his state and that could 'damage' him." Nephrite explained as he glanced back at the house.  
"Let me get this straight. If this KKris sends someone after me I'm to scream but not scream?" Raye asked confused. "How can I scream while terrified and still not be terrified so that Darien doesn't feel my panic?" She asked glaring at Nephrite. Nephrite sighed and rolled his eyes skywards.  
"Pathetic humans" he muttered as he glared at the birds flying up ahead if it were their fault. Then turning to Raye he gulped at the look of murder in her eyes.  
"Pathetic am I?" She hissed glaring at him, her hand in the form of a fist ready to pummel him.  
"NOT HERE" he snapped. "You can kill me when we get back home but I think if I showed back into the room with visible bruises KKris might just get a bit suspicious." He finished dryly chuckling. Raye was still simmering but she took a deep breath and relaxed.  
"Fine. I'll do what you say....but...please look after him...I can't loose him again" She said softer. Nephrite nodded as he closed his eyes and began glowing again.  
"All right. You're around a force field. No one will be able to pick up your aura. But they will still be able to see you...so scream if you get into danger" he said. "I have to get back before they send out a search party" and without another word he rushed off leaving a hissing Raye to hide behind the tree.  
  
Max sighed as he sat across the red headed girl at the coffee shop. Her eyes were watering as she stared at him disbelievingly.  
"Y-You really don't know what happened to her?" She asked trying not to freak out. Max shook his head.  
"No. When Serena disappeared we arrested someone named...Jacob McKnight." He watched closely for Molly's reaction and wasn't disappointed when he saw her eyes go large and her fists clench on the table.  
"What the hell has that bastard done now?" She demanded all traces of her former teary eye self gone. Her eyes flashed with anger.  
"We're not to sure at the moment. He's at the moment locked in a jail cell. But we have a reasonable reason to believe that he, earlier on the day Serena disappeared, had kidnapped Serena from the school and taken her into wilderness far from populated places." Molly gasped at this but he didn't stop to explain. He just kept speaking. "We know this for a fact....the only problem is that he refuses to tell us where he's stashed her now. He says that he doesn't know about her whereabouts. That he left her tied to a tree and when he returned she was....gone." He finished shrugging slightly.  
"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! THAT FUCKING COCK SUCKER!" Max stared at her wide eyed and in surprise. From her looks he would never have guessed she even knew what half the words she used meant. He inwardly chuckled as the phrase 'looks can be deceiving' but outward he looked on sombre as he let her run her course of curses and profanities.  
"I take it you know him?" He asked dryly when she calmed down enough to sit down and become conscious of the eyes that were staring at her with wide curious, and somewhat offended gazes. Her eyes had been wandering around the shop but she turned sharply and glared at Max as if this was all somehow his fault. She just sat there staring at him....studying him for a moment. Then she let out a harsh laugh.  
"Yes I know Jacob. We had the same father."  
  
Jadeite had taken to pacing back and forth as he watched his sister's limp body closely. His thought briefly went to his 'mother'. He hoped to god that Katrina would be all right where they had hidden her unconscious body. Shaking his head he focused once again on his sister. He wished he could go into Serena's body and help out. KKris hadn't said that Darien couldn't have help in retrieving Serena into the living world but something deep inside said for him to stay out of this one for the time being. He would get his change. Kneeling down beside Darien's body he put his two fingers on her forehead and closed his eyes. All under the careless but watchful eyes of KKris. Darien was deep inside Serena's soul but had yet to reach her. He was still at almost Maximum strength so that was a plus for them. Opening his eyes slowly he went over to Serena's body and touched her forehead in the same fashion. She was fine also but for some reason she felt like a stranger. Like she had when he first met her. She had Skye's soul but in a different more...withdrawn body and personality...if that makes any sense. Sighing he let go of his sister and went to look for Nephrite leaving Kunzite to watch over Serena, Darien and KKris just in case something went wrong. He caught Nephrite rushing in the door. He seemed panicked but hiding it well. Grabbing the brown haired man by the arm as he tried to rush into the house not even noticing him, he stopped him. Nephrite stared at him, not really seeing him for a moment.  
"Jadeite?" he asked slowly as his eyes came back into focus and Nephrite could see clearly the panic in his eyes. Nephrite then grabbed Jadeite by the arm and hissed into his ear what was bothering him. "Raye's here. She's outside!" Jadeite's eyes grew wide in shock as he pulled away and stared at Nephrite for any sign of humour. But he found none and that sent a chill running down his spine.  
"You're kidding right?" He hissed back. Nephrite had dark eyes and shook his head.  
"I've put her under a shield that will hold if KKris tries to scan the area. He will not detect her. But we must keep an eye out for trouble."  
"Why the hell didn't you teleport her home?" Jadeite hissed angered.  
"BECAUSE!" He shouted but a smack on the back of his head had Nephrite ducking his head and lowering his voice. "Because she won't let me" Jadeite sighed and nodded.  
"Fine. We have to get back as to not arouse KKris's suspicious. But we must keep a mental eye out for her." Nephrite nodded and with one more backwards glance both men headed back into the house.  
  
Darien growled in frustration as he came across his bloody path again. This was getting outrageously annoying. "SERENA!!!!!!!!" He shouted. "SKYE!!!!!!!" he added just in case she had forgotten her present name. He stopped and listened for a moment. Nothing was heard so he shouted her name again...this time moving another way. They only way his blood was not splattered. "SERENA!!!!!!!!!!! SKYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His voice echoed thought the world and unknown to him reached the ears of whom he was trying to. Unfortunately it also reached the ears of Serena's present companion and she didn't take to a man taking Serena away from her land.  
  
Katrina, or the replica of her, glared in the direction the voice was coming through. She knew that voice very well. That was the voice of the man who would take her charge away and she had orders not to let that happen....no matter what. She turned with a forced smile to look at Serena. Serena was looking in the direction of the voice with a puzzled look on her face. Then she slowly turned to look Katrina in the eye.  
"I...I know that voice Katrina. How do I know that voice?" She asked softly. Katrina smirked inwardly but smiled gently outward.  
"OF course you know that voice. It is the voice of that pesky male from before you summoned me. You remember the rude crazy man who was trying to force you to go with him?" She explained. She knew for a fact that Serena was scared stiff of the handsome male who had tried to take her away. "I know that man and he can't be trusted. He is crazy. You remember him talking about taking you to his supposed real world. Don't believe a word he says. Real world for him is Lucifer's lair down below" Serena's eyes grew wide and Katrina nodded gravely. "Yes Serena. That man is from Hell. He is Lucifer's right hand man." She sighed looking sad. "And he is going to try to take you away from this wonderful place Serena....You don't want that now do you?" She asked softly. She watched with a satisfied smirk as Serena's wide eyes grew hard as she shook her head fiercely.  
  
Lita sighed as she stared at the door...or what was left of the door. Once the men had left, with the wards on their door, she had burst the door into a million little wooden splinters. Thinking that they were safe to get out they tried to exit. Only to be thrown hard backwards against the wall. The wards were not, so it seemed, on the door but the whole area surrounding the room. There was no way out. Amy rolled her eyes as she watched the murderous glint show up in her friend's eye.  
"Lita. Calm down. The boys will take care of this little problem and let us out soon enough." She tried to reason, but as usual it was all In vain as she watched Lita punch the wall repeatedly leaving circle blemishes where her fists had struck. She looked helplessly at Mina but she was too busy applying layers of guck called makeup sitting in front of the vanity. Sighing Amy got up off of the bed, her book lay discarded by the pillow, and she went over to Lita and grabbed her arm before she could punch the wall again.  
"LITA!" She cried as she grabbed her arm. Lita looked over at Amy startled. She raised an eyebrow as if asking what was wrong. Amy rolled her eyes as she pulled Lita to the bed. "You are going to hurt yourself!" At this Lita snorted and tried to pull away from Amy.  
"Unless you are forgetting old friend....I am what we call a V-A-M-P-I- R-E. A creature of the night that drinks blood. You remember what blood is right? We feed on it. I have lived many centuries....I cannot keep wounds. Remember? You're one too. Our skin heals before we can even blink." She said in a voice as if speaking to a small child who didn't know they were human. Amy rolled her eyes as she held fast on Lita's arm.  
"No really Lita?" She said softly. "I didn't know that." She added sarcastically.  
"Will you two knock it out?" Mina wined from her chair. "You've been at it for hours. It gets quite annoying after about half an hour of your bickering! You made me smudge my mascara" She whined as she turned to face them. Lita and Amy took one look at her face and began snickering at the way she looked. She had a streak of mascara going from the upper eyelashes to the right of her face, past her cheek, all the way down to her chin. She growled as she gave them the evil eye.  
"OH SHUT UP!" She glared as she grabbed a cup of water and a dry cloth. Dipping it into her cup she began wiping at her face but that just made her face look worse for it smudged the mascara more. She now had rings around her eye and blush like black mascara across her cheeks. This only made Amy and Lita hoot louder with laughter.  
  
Zoisite sighed as he slowly got out of the earth. He had been resting since before the others had left and he was quite tired. But now that he was rested he was feeling quite wonderful. He hoped that the others were doing well and wished for a moment that he had the strength to go after them. But he was not fully rested yet and he could do more harm than good if he went after them. He knew that the girls were locked up in the room above and no one other than whoever put the wards around the room would be able to let them out...unless of course that person died...and that was his only hope that they were all well. He could still feel the wards holding strong sot hey were feeling well. Brushing himself off he left the room in which he lay and scanned the grounds slowly for Raye. And surprised he could not feel her soul there anywhere. It kind of made him wonder. She had to be in the house. There was no where she could go. He quickly scanned the girls' room to determine if Raye had been locked in there and no chance. Worry filled his being as he rushed upstairs and began scanning every nook and cranny. She had to be here! She was Darien's sister! If anything happened to her there would be hell to pay. He began sweating as he reached the attic on the last floor about twenty minutes later. It took him not very long to check everything on the floors and she was no where in the house. He raced down to the door...er...what the door used to be....that the girls were trapped in. He could see the faint glow of the wards. Amy and Lita were laughing like crazy at Mina who looked...quite dreadful at the moment.  
"Ahem" He cleared his throat and the three girl's heads snapped towards the door. Lita was still snorting when she saw who it was, Mina began weeping as she rushed forward, careful not to touch the wards, and Amy smiled serenely at her love. "Having fun ladies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hell yeah! Mina looks insane!" Lita said smirking as she got up and walked over to him also.  
"Can you get us out?" Mina pouted slightly. Zoisite sighed.  
"I'm afraid not. I need to know something though...have you seen Raye? She isn't in the house and she was strictly forbidden to go with Darien and the rest." He asked with a worried frown. Amy also frowned as she looked at him thoughtfully.  
"I'm afraid we cannot do much in here. Our scanning powers are being blocked by wards." She said softly. Zoisite cursed viciously before nodding curtly and rushing away. He had to find Raye and fast.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
AN: So waja think? I know I took forever to get this one up but hey! At least I got it up didn't I? Ja  
  
LaLunegirl 


	16. What do you remember?

Dark Side of Life

Chapter 15

Lalunegirl

Darien breathed deeply in relief. He found her…or he hoped it was her. There was not another soul around, and he had been all around this damn world. He unconsciously tugged at his jeans and ran a hand over his messy black hair as he started over to the trees surrounding the pond he had been to before. There, as if by magic, the blond haired girl sat giggling with a woman who was the exact carbon copy of the woman they had saved in the real world.

"Serena." He said softly, trying not to frighten her. Her head shot up as she stared at him. Her eyes filled with fear as she sat frozen watching him approach. He should have been watching the other woman. Katrina's hair had gone a deep rich red and her eyes flashed amber as she stared at the man. Slowly she crept away using the cover of the trees around her. He had to be dealt with once and for all. "Serena" He whispered again coming closer.

"D-don't come any closer!" She cried out as he came to stand not five feet from her. He stopped suddenly and crouched down to stare at the pond.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked softly not looking at her, not able to bare the fear in her eyes.

"Yes I know you…Your Lucifer's right hand man!" She spat at the man, something began nagging at her mind as she said those words but she ignored it. "You want me to go to hell"  
"So…that is what you have been told. But do you REMEMBER me?" He stressed the words. She paused a moment, searching her limited memory.

"no." She whispered softly as her eyes quickly darted around for Katrina. But to her dismay Katrina was no where to be found.

"Do you know your name?" He then asked wondering how much she knew.

"Serena."

"your whole name?" He reiterated.

"…" He looked up when he got no response and saw her eyes widen in fear as she searched her memories for a name.

"You do not remember." He stated softly. "Well then…your age, family, birthplace…are you a virgin?" He asked in one breath and he watched as her eyes grew wider if possible as she thought what he had just asked. These would be common questions with easy answers for anyone, but Serena was having problems finding the answers. And then she blushed and looked away. Darien contained a smirk knowing that her mind just registered his last question. "Anyone should be able to answer these questions. Why is it you are having such a hard time…and have you not wondered why you and that other woman seem to be the only ones in this world of yours?" He added softly. She sighed and contemplated what he had just said.

Darien should have been paying attention to his surroundings. Just then everything went blank for him.

AN: I know it's extremely short but I wanted to get something out. I am working now on later chappies.

Kiss kiss

Lalune.


	17. Reply to same subject reviews

Hi guys

I've been getting review after review about my crappy edititng process. I know I suck at it. I am in the process of revising the chappies (the rev in the title)

and I have lost contact with my editor. I know it's confusing just bare with me guys. I will try to check my spelling more thuroughly. The 't is a glitch I seem to keep getting. I don't know why. I will look into it and see what I can do. I know part's of the story is completely confusing but just gimme time. I am looking throught them and will most likely, numerous times, update revisions for multiple chappies (even ones that are already revised) I guess the story in my mind is taking bad shape on paper. I will try to do better.

If anyone want's to help with revisions feel free to contact me at my email:

I probably will be reformatting the story as I go along as well. perhapse lengthening chappies to make the flow go better. I just finished a writing short stories class so I'm brimming with rules.

Sorry....

Lalunegirl


End file.
